Tennessee
by gapeach27
Summary: Catherine and Vincent finally get a break, taking a trip to be together. Will it be like they hoped or will something or someone get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own…just this story

So I have written Vampire Diaries fictions but never tried my hand at Beauty and the Beast but I was recently inspired to do so from a story I have read from another BATB fan. So I hope you all enjoy….

**Chapter 1**

Catherine sighed as she removed her boots setting them by the door. It had been a long day at the precinct and she was wore out and sore beyond the normal. She unclipped her gun flipping it to safety before toting it back to her bedroom. She sat the gun down on the night table and sat on the bed finally falling back on the comforter. She had always been the hard working one who never took time off from work but she had finally reached the point where it was mandatory she take her vacation or loose it and honestly she had two weeks saved. She would have kept working except that her Sargent had ordered her to take it after her recent case which left her lying in a hospital bed. It was one of the many hazards of being a police officer in New York City. Heather had moved out after the incident and moved back in with their dad which left Catherine alone. Catherine didn't mind it gave her time to herself again; not that she didn't like having her sister around but too much fuss was well too much. Catherine moaned as she sat up feeling the ache in her back from the recent wall incident with a suspect. She climbed from the bed with stiff legs and went to her bathroom to drawl a nice hot bath. Once she was finished she shed her clothes slipping into a robe and padded to the kitchen for a glass of wine. With her wine in tow she made her way back to her bedroom. The water was now causing the bathroom to steam and Catherine tossed in some bath beads. She left the room and checked her phone. She had received a text from Tess telling her to enjoy her break while she dealt with rookie Daren Lawrence. Catherine couldn't help but smile knowing that Daren had a thing for Tess. Catherine shot her a text back wishing her the best before shutting her phone to silent and moving to the now full tub that called her name. Catherine shut the water off and untied her robe letting it fall to the floor. She carefully eased into the tub hissing as the hot water stung the sore spot on her back. Finally once the stinging stopped she sank down to her nose breathing in the smell of lavender. Catherine's thoughts on the other hand couldn't relax as she thought about Vincent. She had found herself thinking of him more and more every day since he had almost been discovered sneaking out of her room at the hospital. JT had insisted that Catherine stay away from the beginning but even more so after Vincent's almost run in. Catherine still felt bad for him almost risking everything to come see her but no matter how she tried to tell him he brushed it off. Catherine realized in that moment when he had risked it all how much she had really fallen for him. He had saved her on so many occasions and even though they had never said it out loud to each other she knew the connection was there for them both. Catherine closed her eyes and let the water calm her body if not her mind. Catherine fell asleep in the tub for just a moment before the water was too cool for her liking. She sat up unplugging it watching the water drain away wishing that everything with Murfield could follow it. Catherine grabbed a towel drying off and stepping out of the tub wrapping her robe around her. She hung up her towel and clipped her hair up opening the door and moving to her bedroom. Catherine froze when she entered her room to see Vincent sitting on her bed. Catherine jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" his voice raspy at the sight of her in the short robe.

"It's okay, how are you?" Catherine took a seat beside him on the bed.

"Good" he met her eyes.

"So can I ask you a question?" she turned to him smiling.

"You can ask me anything" he grinned back cocking his head to the side.

"Well apparently I have two weeks of Vacation to use and according to Joe I have to use them starting now, so what would you say to taking a road trip with me?" she held his gaze hoping he might agree.

She knew he was hiding from Murfield but she also knew they could go somewhere private and spend some much needed time together something she had hoped for when their camping trip fell through.

"Where?" curiosity peeking his interest at being alone with Catherine.

"Well, my dad and mom have this cabin that we use to use all the time when heather and I were kids and well since my mom's death my dad is letting it sit. It was a special place for them and he gave it to me. I was hoping you might want to go with me. It in Tennessee" hoping that the distance would be a win win for both of them.

Vincent looked at Catherine and smiled before taking her hand into his.

"I've never been to Tennessee before" he grinned even bigger.

"So is that a yes?" Catherine smiled hoping it was.

"Yes" Vincent smiled back before pulling her closer to him.

"When do we leave?" he shuffled.

"How about tomorrow night? I will call my dad and get the keys and make all the arrangements" Catherine offered as she felt Vincent get closer to her.

"Perfect" he whispered before his lips collided with hers.

Catherine molded herself to his frame as he held her tightly their lips moving together in sync. Catherine loved the way Vincent kissed, slowly taking his time until Catherine could feel it to the bottom of her soles. They held each other savoring the kiss for a few moments before Catherine and Vincent broke apart needing the air. Vincent stayed for a few more minutes before knowing Catherine was tired and needed her sleep. As he moved to her window Catherine met his eyes.

"Dress warm" she warned him "It's going to be snowing" she grinned.

"Yes mam" he saluted before slipping out her window and down the fire escape.

Catherine squealed and moved to grab her cell phone calling her dad.

"Hello" her father answered.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if I could swing by the office tomorrow and pick up the keys for the cabin" she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Of course, it is yours. Why the interest?" she heard him place something down over the phone.

"Well, according to Joe I have to take my two week vacation starting now since I have been working nonstop since the hospital thing and I thought a change in scenery was exactly what I needed to relax" she admitted as she moved to her dresser and grabbed some pajamas.

"It's about time you take some time to relax sweetheart. I will have the keys for you. Care to join me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow around noon?" she offered.

"Sounds wonderful, I love you"

"I love you too dad, I'll see you tomorrow" Catherine hung up the phone and slipped her pajamas on smiling.

She moved to her closet and dug out her suitcase. It was only eleven and she knew she needed sleep but she couldn't bring herself to sleep with the excitement. She moved quickly thru her room packing everything she would need for her trip before finally crashing a little after midnight.

Vincent woke the next morning with a pep in his step which earned him so curious questions from JT as he packed his duffle bag.

"So your going away for a few days with Catherine?" JT sat down meeting the back of his roommate.

"Yes, to Tennessee" Vincent dug around for some sweaters.

"And this is a good idea why?" JT questioned.

"Come on man, it's not like we will be out in the open. It's a cabin in the mountains" Vincent folded his jeans and tucked them in the bag.

"What about Murfield?" JT challenged.

"What about them?" Vincent turned meeting his gaze.

"Okay let's say you do have a safe place from Murfield at least for a while what if you go all beasty? Then what?" JT stood moving to him.

"JT calm down man, It will be fine" Vincent grabbed another pair of jeans and folded them.

"Just be careful okay" JT told him as he handed him a cell phone.

"I will no worries" Vincent grinned at him.

JT shook his head and headed back down stairs. Vincent finished packing and then moved to a shower. He was more than excited to get away with Catherine he just hoped it would be as perfect as she wanted it to be.

Catherine finished her lunch with her dad and headed back home. The afternoon had been slow approaching and she felt as if the rest of the day was as well. Catherine finally made it back to the apartment and called her sister while she moved her suitcase into the living room. Heather didn't answer but Catherine asked her to check on her apartment while she was way. Once she was finished she hurried to take a shower and finish up the rest of her packing. Finally after a whole day of waiting Catherine loaded her bag into the SUV and drove to the warehouse. Her nerves were driving her crazy as she finally stopped outside the gates. She took a deep breath and climbed from the cab. The gravel crunched under her feet as she approached the front door. She knocked loudly and waited. Suddenly with a loud creek the door opened to reveal JT.

"Hey JT" Catherine answered as she took a step in the building.

"Hi" JT moved to shut the door before turning his attention to the sandwich he was eating with a beer.

Catherine felt awkward around JT but only when he was keeping his mouth shut. Catherine was about to ask him a question when she heard Vincent coming down the stairs. Catherine snapped her eyes up to see him in a pair of dark jeans, boots, and a sweater. He held her gaze for a moment before they broke apart to look at JT.

"I'll call when we get there" Vincent motioned as he took a step to Catherine.

"Hey, you guys be careful okay" JT sat his beer down on the table meeting Catherine and Vincent's eyes.

"We will" Catherine answered meeting his eyes.

With one last nod Catherine and Vincent moved to the car. Vincent tossed his bag in the back and climbed in the front seat with Catherine.

"You ready?" Catherine turned her head meeting his eyes.

"Absolutely" Vincent grinned taking her hand into his.

Catherine smiled at the touch and started the car leaving the warehouse, Murfield, and all the other problems behind in New York City. They pulled onto the express way and headed south.

Okay first chapter is up let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome no matter what. So until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own... Just this story

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed…You guys are awesome!

**Chapter 2**

The drive from New York to Tennessee was about 16 hours. Of course riding with Vincent made the trip even more fun. Catherine and Vincent used the time to talk about everything from books to music as well as knowing each other better than they already did. Two hours into their trip Catherine suggested they stop for gas and some food. Vincent was more than willing to finally step out from the car and stretch. While Catherine went inside the small gas station right over the Pennsylvania line Vincent pumped the gas. Catherine finally emerged with two huge bags full of snacks. Vincent grinned as she stopped by the tank.

"Feeding an army?" He joked as he hung up the nozzle.

"Why yes I am" Catherine laughed.

"Hmm anything good in there?" he looked inside the bag as she smiled.

"Of course not, that's the whole point of a road trip. Junk food and greasy goodness" Catherine laughed.

"Music to a man's ears" Vincent mocked as he moved closer to Catherine catching her against the SUV before claiming her lips softly.

After a moment they pulled away and Catherine handed Vincent the keys. Vincent looked at her and then the keys.

"I'm driving?" He questioned as Catherine smirked.

"Absolutely, I figure we still have a couple of house before we enter into West Virginia and then we can get a room and sleep before the next part of the trip" Catherine moved to the passenger side of the car opening it and loading there food inside.

"Okay, but I am paying for the room" Vincent climbed into the driver seat adjusting it to fit him.

"Nope, nice try though" Catherine busied herself pulling out the subs she had tucked on top of the bag.

She unfolded on and handed it to Vincent who began to eat immediately. They rode in a comfortable silence for a while as they finished their sandwiches before Vincent spoke up.

"Catherine I can't let you pay for this whole trip" he turned his head to meet her eyes.

Catherine had mayo on the side of her mouth and Vincent reached across to wipe it away earning him a lustful gaze from Catherine. He wasn't immune to the common desires of a man, lord knows he wished he was but he had wanted Catherine the moment she had found him again in the warehouse. Catherine cleared her throat before she spoke swallowing the desire that pulled at her.

"I asked you to come with me Vincent because I want to be with you. It's my treat. The next trip will be on you okay?" She offered hoping he would let it go.

"Next trip huh?" Vincent caught her smiling.

"I hope we have more trips" Catherine whispered.

"I know we will" Vincent turned back to the road.

Catherine turned in her seat to Vincent pulling her knees to her chest.

"Vincent what are we?" She took a deep steady breath waiting for a response.

"What do you mean?" He turned his head to meet her stare.

"I mean it feels like we have a relationship but we've never actually talked about it"

Vincent heard what at Catherine said and took a deep breath. Vincent knew the topic was bound to come up eventually and he thought he was prepared to answer it but he didn't know how.

"To me, this is as much a relationship as any. It's not traditional but it fits" he took Catherine's hand into his rubbing small circles.

"I agree, so is it safe to say we have a non-traditional relationship then?" Catherine glanced at her hand in Vincent's.

"Yes, we are in a relationship" Vincent spoke the words aloud in the dark can of the car.

Catherine smiled and moved to rest her head against Vincent's shoulder. Being with Vincent didn't feel forced. It was as natural as breathing to Catherine. Catherine hoped that this trip together would let them take it to the next level. Catherine couldn't help the anticipation from pooling deep in her stomach. Vincent tensed beside her and glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" Catherine snapped her head up at his words.

"Absolutely why?" Catherine then realized he probably felt her heart beat speed up at the thoughts she let go thru her mind.

"No reason" Vincent focused back on the road even though he could smell her desire which was driving him crazy at the need to satisfy his own.

Vincent looked at the dashboard and saw it was after midnight and then saw the sign for West Virginia signaling a motel was about 30 minutes out. Catherine has fallen asleep on his shoulder and Vincent was careful not to wake her. They finally pulled into the motel and Vincent put the car in park. Catherine stirred beside him and finally sat up stretching.

"Hey, we are here" Vincent unbuckled his seat belt and Catherine followed.

Catherine climbed from the SUV and stretched feeling her joints pop. She yawned and fetched her purse moving to the lobby. The motel was actually quite nice she thought to herself as she opened the door. She move to the counter and rang the bell. A man in his forties approached smiling.

"Welcome, what can I do for you" he offered.

"I would like a room please" she dug into her purse taking a glance at Vincent who was watching her closely.

"I only have a king suite available" he clicked the screen in front of him.

Catherine wondered if Vincent would mind but quickly squashed the idea where it started.

"That's fine thank you" Catherine handed him her credit card and waited as he rang it up. After she signed the papers the man handed her the keys and she left the office.

"We have to drive around back" Catherine climbed in with a yawn.

Vincent climbed in and drove the car around back. Catherine pointed to the room as Vincent placed the SUV in park. Vincent quickly retrieved their bags and followed Catherine to the room. Catherine unlocked the room and opened the door flipping the switch. The room was beautiful. The bed was the main focal point of the room. The furniture was all a deep mahogany wood. There was a huge TV on the wall with matching chairs and a love seat. Catherine moved to the side as Vincent came in freezing at the bed.

"I hope it's okay, it was all they had" Catherine met his eyes.

"I am pretty sure we can fit" Vincent chuckled lightening the mood. Catherine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Vincent sat their bags on the love seat as Catherine went to bathroom. When Catherine came out she froze taking in Vincent and his shirtless form. Catherine felt her mouth go dry. Vincent was wearing a pair of sweat pants that hung just below the muscles dipping low into his waist line. Catherine tore her eyes away and went to her suitcase grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She quickly disappeared into the bathroom with her clothes and travel bag. Catherine changed, washed her face and brushed her teeth before coming out of the bathroom. Vincent was pulling down the covers and froze at the sight of Catherine in her shorts and tank top that seemed to play peekaboo with her navel. She lifted her arms pulling her hair up into a pony tail and Vincent watched as the muscles in her stomach and arms worked together. He watched the rising and falling of her breast against the thin material. He grew hard watching her instantly but quickly tried to calm himself. Catherine walked over and locked the door on the room making sure to lock the top lock as well. She walked back to the bed with Vincent watching her every move. Finally Catherine pulled back the covers and flipped the lamp off. She immediately curled to Vincent who was more than willing to have her near. Catherine settled in his arms as he wrapped her tightly against him. Catherine yawned and snuggled closer to Vincent.

"Goodnight Catherine" Vincent touched her cheek softly.

"Goodnight" Catherine whispered as she fell fast asleep in Vincent's arms.

The next morning Catherine awoke before Vincent. She was on her side and Vincent's arm was draped across her stomach holding her close to his body. Catherine smiled at the sensation. She cuddled back into his arms and Vincent tightened his hold on her.

"Good morning" Vincent kissed her neck sweetly.

Catherine felt her toes curl at the sensation.

"Good morning" Catherine turned and faced Vincent.

Their eyes held each other's as Vincent raised his hand to her cheek.

"What time is it?" Catherine rolled over and grabbed her cellphone clicking the screen.

Catherine moaned and tossed her cellphone before rolling back into Vincent's arms causing him to laugh out loud.

"That bad?" Vincent teased looking at his phone and seeing that it was six thirty in the morning.

Vincent made a move and rolled Catherine till she was now on top of him. Catherine gasped at the bold move and leaned down to press her lips to his. Vincent braided his hands into her hair securing her to his lips. Catherine could feel his erection pressing into her lower body. Her breathing became as ragged as Vincent's. Catherine and Vincent continued the assault to each other before Vincent pulled away.

"Catherine" he held her face softly in his hands.

"Not here" he nipped her bottom lip knowing he didn't want their first intimate time together to be in a motel.

"Agreed" Catherine kissed him once more before climbing over him to move to her suitcase.

Vincent remained in the bed trying to calm himself. Catherine disappeared into the bathroom for a shower. After Vincent heard the water come on he quickly got dressed and went in search of some breakfast for him and Catherine. He finally found a little bakery that had fresh coffee and bagels. Vincent ordered their food and headed back to the motel. When he got back he unlocked the door and stepped in just as Catherine came out of the shower in fresh clothes. Her hair was wet and pulled up into a ponytail.

"I got us breakfast" Vincent held the bag up with the coffee's in his other hand.

"They smell heavenly" Catherine took the bag from him and opened it.

They sat down in the love seat and ate their breakfast. After breakfast was done Vincent grabbed a quick shower. Catherine packed up her things and took her bag to the car. Once she was finished she took the key to the front desk before going back to the room. Vincent was finished and dressed with Catherine came back. They loaded up and hit the road to finish the trip to Tennessee.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own... Just this story

Wow I can't believe how awesome you guys are. Thank you so much!

OKAY THIS STORY IS SERIOUSLY STEAMY HOT AND RATED M….SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS KIND OF WRITING DO NOT READ. I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS! ALSO REMEMBER THIS STORY IS RATED M!

**Chapter 3**

By three o'clock that day Catherine and Vincent had reached the cabin. Vincent couldn't believe his eyes and Catherine pulled up the stone driveway. He had assumed it was a simple cottage not something out of a magazine. Catherine parked the car and climbed out. The view from the driveway ensured they were the only ones up on the mountain. Vincent climbed out looking at the mountains and the fresh snow that had fallen over night.

"What do you think?" Catherine smiled at him.

"It's not what I expected that's for sure" Vincent moved to stand beside Catherine.

The cabin looked like it hasn't changed in years. Her dad paid good money to have it looked after even after her mother had died. Catherine removed the keys from her pocket and took Vincent's hand as they made their way up the stone steps to the wood porch. The front of the cabin had a huge wrap around porch that connected to the second floor with winding steps. The widows were huge framed in the wood like they were carved in and not placed.

The large entrance had two French doors that were flanked by rocking chairs. Catherine took a steady breath and placed the key in the lock until it clicked. She removed her key and opened the door. The house smelled exactly the same as it had when she was a kid. The foyer had fresh flowers that sat on a wood carved table. Her dad no doubt had called to have the place ready for her. Vincent close behind Catherine followed her into the living room. In the middle if the room was a huge stone fireplace with a large mantel.

The walls had beautiful artwork from the country and in the middle of the living room beside the dark brown leather sofa, love seat, and reading chair was a white fur rug. The kitchen connected to the living room it was modern and fully stocked. Vincent looked at Catherine who seemed to be fixed on a picture over the mantel. He brought his eyes to see what she was looking at and it was a picture of her, her sister, father and mother all around a stream.

Vincent moved to wrap his arms around Catherine. Catherine settled against his chest letting his comfort wrap around her. After a moment Catherine pulled away and turned smiling at Vincent.

"You want to see the rest of the house?" she moved to the stairs turning to Vincent smiling.

"Lead the way" he gestured with his hands following her up the stairs.

Catherine took the steps two at a time until she landed on the second floor. Catherine lead Vincent to the room her Mother had decorated for guest which was where she was hoping her and Vincent would be sleeping together. She grinned to herself as she turned the handle to the bedroom. As she opened the door a ray of light hit her. The room had the same wood feel as the rest of the house except that in the center of the room was a huge king size bed that sat upon a four poster bed that was draped in sheer material forming a hidden canopy. The colors where light to match the rest of the room. The bedding white and plush like a cloud. The room had a balcony that overlooked the mountains with a clear view for miles. The bathroom was similar the look of the room except for the double sinks, huge standing shower and a large bathtub that could fit two easily with room to spare.

"I thought we could share this room unless you would prefer another" Catherine turned to Vincent.

"That sounds perfect" Vincent took a step closer to Catherine pulling her into his arms.

Catherine lifted her head to meet Vincent's eyes.

Catherine decided they had enough time to look at the rest of the house so she took a step away from Vincent and placed her hand into his pulling him downstairs.

"Are you hungry?" Catherine reached the bottom of the stairs before turning to Vincent.

"Starving" Vincent grinned leaning against the counter top as Catherine opened the fridge to see what to make.

"How about Chicken Alfredo?" Catherine turned with some chicken in hand.

"That sounds good, I'll make a fire" Vincent grabbed his jacket.

"I think the wood is out on the side of the porch" Catherine called as Vincent went on the porch.

Catherine smiled as she worked on grilling the chicken. She quickly cut up some tomatoes, and broccoli. Once done she placed the water on to boil for the noodles. Once the food was cooking she moved to the wine cellar. Her dad and mom had been huge wine collectors and had a fully stocked wine cellar down stairs below the kitchen. There was a small door that led down to the room. Catherine pulled on the door as it creaked open with a loud grinding noise. She could tell it had not been open in a long time. Finally she had it opened and reached inside for the light switch. With a click she found the light she needed to see down the steps. Dust covered the steps as she took them one at a time until she reached the bottom. She looked around at the bottles that rested in small cubbies. Finally after a few minutes she settled on a pair of red wines that were vintage from 1984. She smiled and pulled the second bottle out as a huge spider landed on her hand causing her to scream out. Catherine dropped the bottle it breaking into sharp shards across the floor.

"Damn" Catherine bent down to pick up the broken glass to toss in the trash only to cut her hand.

She hissed and dropped the glass looking at her hand making sure the cut wasn't deep but realized it was a lot of blood. She grabbed another bottle and went up the stairs flipping the light shutting the door behind her. Catherine sat the bottles down and moved to the sink to run water over the cut. Vincent came in placing the firewood down and suddenly catching the smell of Catherine's blood. He immediately went to her.

"What happened?" he looked at her hand once she turned off the water.

"I was getting a bottle of wine and dropped it. I tried to pick up the glass but I cut my hand instead" Catherine found herself sitting on the counter as Vincent moved to settle between her legs looking closely at the cut to make sure it didn't need stitches. After looking at it closely Vincent met her eyes.

"No stitches needed" he grabbed a towel on the sink and wrapped it around her hand until he could find a first-aid kit.

"Shit" Catherine said jumping down and turning the water down so she could add the noodles.

Vincent quickly worked on the fire as Catherine finished dinner. She set the plates up and grabbed the wine glasses and poured the wine. Once dinner was done they took their plates to the sofa and sat down eating together.

"Catherine dinner was amazing" Vincent sat his plate down on the end table turning to Catherine.

"Thank you" Catherine smiled taking a drink of her wine.

Vincent stood up taking the plates to the kitchen to clean up.

"Let me help" Catherine stood moving to the kitchen.

"No way, you cooked" Vincent grinned.

Catherine took a seat at the bar watching Vincent clean the kitchen. To Catherine there was nothing sexier than a man who cleaned. She smiled to herself as Vincent loaded the dishwasher. Vincent lifted his head and met her eyes.

"Like something you see Miss Chandler?" he flirted.

"I'm still looking" she laughed.

"Really now?" he said moving closer to her.

"Yep" Catherine laughed as Vincent grabbed her into his arms causing Catherine to laugh.

The air around them grew thick with desire and Catherine knew Vincent felt it too. Something caught Catherine's eye and she looked out on the porch and saw snow falling. Catherine grabbed Vincent and moved to the porch leaving her jacket inside. They stepped out on the porch as the snow fell from the sky. Catherine smiled as it fell into her hair and into Vincent's. She turned and wrapped her hands around his neck taking one hand and dusting the snowflakes from his hair. She smiled as the snow picked up. It was cold outside but Catherine didn't notice when she was in Vincent's arms. Vincent looked down at Catherine as she looked back into his eyes. There in the cold their bodies heated as their lips collided. Vincent wrapped Catherine closer as he deepened the kiss their lips moving together perfectly. Catherine ran her hands up his back as he pulled her closer to his growing erection. With a moan Vincent picked Catherine up her legs wrapping around him instantly. Vincent moved slowly taking them back inside setting her on her feet in front of the raging fire. Catherine slowly pulled at his shirt taking it up over his head. Vincent nipped at her lip as he pulled her sweater over her head her bra followed as Vincent claimed her hardened nipple between his teeth. Catherine ran her fingers through his hair as he tormented her slowly. Vincent moved to the other breast as Catherine ran her hands up his shoulder feeling the muscle beneath the skin. Vincent moved his lips back to her lips as he began to remove her jeans taking her panties with them slowly. He slowly knelt to his knees as he kissed at her stomach moving slowly to her swollen flesh. Catherine moaned as he kissed and licked at her most sensitive flesh. Her legs grew weak but Vincent kept her balance as he teased and swirled his tongue bringing her to her orgasm. Catherine's head was spinning as she approached the edge. Vincent seemed to sense it coming and with one last nip at her swollen clit she came undone around him calling his name. Vincent carefully pulled Catherine to him as she knelt before him. Catherine brought her heavy eyes to meet his and placed her hands against his chest she eased him back onto the rug and began to remove his jeans. Once he was bare to her Catherine kissed him deeply before removing her lips to kiss at his scar taking her time down his neck, across his collarbone, down his chest to the now hard erection. Catherine met his eyes as she slid him into her mouth tasting him slowly. Vincent moaned sliding his hand into her hair as Catherine took her time pleasing him the way he had done for her. Vincent was close to his peak and Catherine knew it but was suddenly in his lap as he sat up holding her close. Vincent didn't want to end this so quickly not when he had wanted this to be perfect for them both. Catherine settled her legs on the sides of Vincent's hips his erection folded between them. Vincent claimed Catherine's lips as he picked her up poising at her entrance. Slowly he began to lower her feeling her tighten around him. Vincent growled in pleasure as he slid further into her until he was so deep he could feel her swell around him. Vincent ran his hands from her hips to her back as he kissed at her collarbone. Catherine let her head fall back as he kissed her tasting every inch of her. Catherine braided her hands into his hair as they began to move together slowly. Their bodies fit together like a perfect puzzle piece. Vincent began to pick up his pace as Catherine followed. Slowly in rhythm they moved like the tides of the ocean one moving against the other as the friction was building. Vincent moved and laid Catherine on her back as he settled between her legs continuing to move together locking eyes as they grew closer to the edge. Catherine was so close to the edge Vincent was right there with her. Catherine never took her eyes off of Vincent as she neared calling his name in moans and whispers.

"I love you" Catherine whispered as he hit her peak.

"I love you too" Vincent whispered back as they finally collapsed together reaching their orgasm.

Catherine lay across Vincent's chest as they calmed their breathing their bodies dripping in sweat. Vincent ran his hand across Catherine's bare back as she ran her fingers across his bare chest. Catherine lifted her head to look at Vincent smiling.

"What?" Vincent grinned.

"I am so happy right now" Catherine smiled touching his cheek.

"Me too, god I love you" he said pulling her on to his chest.

"Say it again" Catherine whispered as she got closer to his lips.

"I love you Catherine" Vincent touched her swollen lips.

"I love you too Vincent" Catherine closed the distance kissing him deeply.

Vincent rolled her onto her back settling between her legs once more Catherine moaned as Vincent entered her again sealing her lips in a kiss as well as sealing her heart into his. Catherine was a part of his life more than she realized and he couldn't live without her, not now not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own…just this story

I am so stunned at all of the amazing reviews I have received on this story. Thank you so much to Vampiregleek77, rjt040190, LovelyLadyD, J. , MidnightMoonRomantic, funnyDJ, bonesbemmettlover, Romainian Bookworm, Megrock7, Andromeda03, Fred22, E.B. Cameron, sarahnicholson08, and Keiko Fujwara. You guys are so amazing!

**Chapter 4**

The night had been perfect and Catherine was more than sated when she awoke wrapped in Vincent's arms upstairs in the bed. She couldn't really remember how they had ended up here but she didn't care at the least. Catherine was draped across Vincent's chest the white cotton sheets pooled at her waist as well as Vincent's. Catherine moaned and stretched beside him as she placed a kiss on his bare chest. Vincent was still fast asleep no doubt tired from their entire night of love making. Catherine carefully moved from the bed careful not to wake Vincent and moved to the shower. Her feet hit the floor and she felt a warm ache in her that she couldn't help but smile from. She padded across the room to the bathroom and started the shower turning it on nice and hot. She brushed her teeth quickly before climbing in. The bathroom filled up quickly with steam when she opened the door climbing in as the hot water splashed over her body. She sighed at the feel of it. She let the water spray on her as she washed her hair. The familiar smell of the shampoo hit her as she lathered up and rinsed. Catherine turned her back and closed her eyes listening to the water beat off of the stone floor. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms slide around her.

"Mind for some company?" Vincent leaned down kissing her neck softly.

"Mmm" Catherine turned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Vincent kissed Catherine passionately pulling her to his now wet body. Catherine reached behind her and hit a lever which allowed water to spray from different angles hitting them everywhere. Vincent quickly moved Catherine to the wall pinning her in place lifting her legs to wrap around his waist as he continued to kiss down her neck nipping at her hardened peaks. Catherine ran her hands down his back to feel the muscles of his perfect body. Vincent moved to center her before sliding deep within. Catherine bit her nails into his flesh as he slowly began his thrusts. Over and over again they moved in rhythm to each other. Catherine ignored the glorious pain as they moved together bring each other to their orgasm. Vincent called Catherine's name as he finally came in her holding her close as she milked him greedily as she too reached her peak. Vincent carefully set her on her feet claiming her lips to his as he licked and tormented her.

"That is one way to wake up in the morning" Catherine smiled as she ran her hands up his chest.

"I can't seem to get enough of you" he rasped.

"No complaints here" Catherine chuckled grabbing the soap and began to lather up her hands for the assault on his body.

Vincent watched as Catherine sat the soap down and began to run her hands all over his body. Vincent thrummed at the contact of her hands just as he had last night. Catherine was very meticulous as she scrubbed him from head to toe. When she was satisfied with her work Vincent grinned and did the same. Once the water ran cold they climbed from the shower wrapping in a large white towel moved to the bedroom. Vincent smiled as he watched Catherine look around in her suitcase for some clothes. He remained seated enjoying the view until Catherine turned and tossed her towel at him. Quickly Vincent removed it to see her slide her black lace panties up before moving to her barely there bra.

"Like what you see?" Catherine teased as she took slow steps to him.

"I'm still looking" he smirked using the line she had used on him the night before.

"Really, well then I must cover up" Catherine moved to turn when Vincent caught her by the waist hauling her into his lap.

"I would much rather we stay in this bed all day" Vincent moved his lips closer to his.

"I would love that too, but I thought maybe we could go for a walk around the property" Catherine kissed him quickly before moving to slide on her jeans.

"Really" Vincent grinned at her.

"Of course, what is the whole point of a vacation if we have to stay in? Not that I mind at all especially when I can have you all to myself" Catherine wiggled her eyebrows.

"Now that I wouldn't mind at all, it would actually be nice to go out" Vincent moved to slip on his boxer briefs.

Catherine admired how they hugged him perfectly. They quickly got dressed and Catherine fried her hair letting it lay down for the day. They made their way to the kitchen and fixed breakfast. After a wonderful breakfast that Vincent had insisted on making they slid on their coats, boots, hats, and gloves before venturing outside. The snow had grown more than two inches overnight as they headed down the steps. Vincent took Catherine's hand as they walked onto a small trail that lead into the woods. The woods were calm with the snow painting a beautiful picture of the mountains overhead.

"It is truly beautiful here" Vincent looked around him.

"This is my favorite place in the world especially since I have you to share it with" Catherine told him smiling.

"What were you like as a kid?" Vincent turned his eyes to her.

"Well, I guess I was like any other kid. I had a great childhood. My family and I would come up her on our winter break from school and Heather and I would play until dark. It was a wonderful time here, I haven't been here in so long" Catherine paused at a small stone bench dusting it off for her and Vincent.

"What about you? What were you like as a kid?" Catherine looked at him waiting.

"I was a good kid; I had a good childhood too. I remember that my dad, brothers and I would take a fishing trip during the summers. Our winters were spent in New York but I remember counting down the days until summer because I knew for two weeks we would be camping somewhere fishing and having a blast" Vincent took a deep breath.

"Vincent?" Catherine asked taking his hand.

"Yes" he looked at her smiling.

"Did you ever think about having a family someday?" Catherine wasn't sure where the question was coming from only that she had this need to know.

"Of course, I still do. I just didn't think that because of what I am that it would be possible at least not anymore" he held her gaze.

"How about you?" Vincent asked.

Catherine thought for a moment before answering.

"I always wanted a family of my own. I still do someday" Catherine smiled and then stood pulling Vincent with her.

"Let's go further, there is something I want to show you" Catherine pulled Vincent deeper into the woods.

They walked a little further until they came to a very small building that was nestled between trees.

"What is that?" Vincent asked as he looked at it closer.

"Okay don't laugh but this was my playhouse with Heather when we were kids" Catherine winked at him.

Vincent couldn't help but chuckle as Catherine pulled him to the doors.

"I don't think we will fit" Vincent grinned.

"I wasn't planning on going in, I just wanted to take a look inside" Catherine laughed at his suggestion.

Catherine moved to the door and opened it. It didn't go very far due to the snow but inside was a small table and chairs and a few old toys. Catherine smiled remembering how her and Heather use to play house in there. She shut the door and turned back to Vincent who was watching her closely.

"I think that if I weren't on the force I would be moving here" Catherine smiled as she linked her hands with his heading back to the house.

"Why don't you?" Vincent eyed her.

"I love my job and honestly I don't know what else I would do" Catherine shrugged as they made their way up the path.

"Catherine you could do anything you wanted too. This is such a small town and let's face it the house is amazing. I would love to live somewhere like this where I could start over not having to worry about Murfield all the time" Vincent admitted to her has they entered the clearing at the house.

"Do you think Murfield would look here?" Catherine followed him up the steps.

"Murfield would find me in the depths of hell if they wanted too. Until they are stopped then there is no place for me" he opened the door pulling Catherine inside before shutting it behind them.

Catherine removed her coat, boots, gloves and hat before turning to him taking his face into her hands.

"You always have a place with me no matter what. I would gladly trade in what I have for you" Catherine touched his cheek.

"I could never ask you to give up your life. I wouldn't risk putting you in Murfield's line of fire ever" Vincent released her hands from his cheek meeting her eyes.

"I wasn't asking that, but if I did would you?" Catherine met his eyes more firm this time.

"Catherine you know I would, but why?" his eyes bore into hers.

"Nevermind" Catherine pulled away from him and moved to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. It was her go too when she was frustrated.

Vincent stood froze for a moment then followed Catherine into the kitchen.

"Catherine, talk to me" Vincent caught her by the arm.

"Vincent, I have spent my entire life feeling out of step since my mom died. When I met you I didn't feel like I was out of step. I feel like for once I have someone worth risking it all for. I love you and being with you is worth fighting for" Catherine said tears falling on her cheeks.

Vincent's heart was breaking at her words. He had felt the same for her for so long but he needed her to admit it to herself as well as him. He knew he was being selfish at wanting to keep her no matter what. He knew the dangers that would come against them. He also knew he wanted to be with Catherine and he made a decision in that moment that he would do whatever he could to end Murfield once and for all for himself and Catherine.

"Yes, we are worth it" Vincent crushed Catherine's lips to his, her tears colliding with the ones he didn't know he had shed.

**Hmm will they make the choice to take this plunge or will it fall apart before it starts? Until next time…**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own…just this story

Thank you again for all the amazing reviews

**Chapter 5**

Catherine had finally admitted to herself and to Vincent the real truth. She had felt like a weight of a lifetime had been lifted. She did think about what Vincent said about what she could do. She wondered if the small town had a police station or if it was in another town. She pondered her thoughts while she remained wrapped in a sheet looking out over the mountains in their room. The clouds were growing darker due to the new storm coming their way. Catherine was lost in her thoughts when she felt arms wrap around her.

"You know if you think any harder I could probably make it all out" Vincent chuckled in her ear.

"Sorry" Catherine smiled turning in he sheet wrapping it around Vincent like a cocoon.

"What were you thinking about?" Vincent touched her cheek softly.

"Just about the future" Catherine murmured wrapping her arms around his torso resting her head against his cheek.

"I see" Vincent whispered looking over Catherine out onto the mountain.

"I think I am going to head into town tomorrow would you like to go with me?" Catherine lifted her head to look at him.

"I would like that" Vincent grinned placing a kiss on top of her head.

Catherine pulled Vincent back to the bed settling in as he put a movie into the dvd player. He climbed into the bed pulling Catherine close to his side as the movie started. Catherine had told Vincent to pick whatever he wanted to watch so she was surprised when he picked a romantic comedy.

"Really?" Catherine laughed.

"Hey I happen to like this movie" Vincent teased.

"Sure you do, oh where is the popcorn?" Catherine looked over on the table.

"I forgot it" Vincent grinned sheepishly.

"I'll go get it, do you want something to drink too?" Catherine slid his shirt on before moving to the door.

"Sure, I must say I like that look on you" Vincent smiled.

"Me too, I may keep it" Catherine winked and moved downstairs for the popcorn.

The house was quiet and dark as she made her way downstairs. Catherine quickly busied herself in the kitchen popping some popcorn and grabbing some snacks and drinks while she waited. Suddenly she heard a slam of a car door and quickly grabbed her gun from the drawer. Vincent was down the stairs the same second moving to stand in front of her. They carefully moved to the door when someone was banging on the door. Vincent took his place on the side of the door nodding to Catherine to look and see who it was. Catherine took a look and put her gun down as she opened it confused. Catherine opened the door and JT burst in.

"JT, what are you doing here?" Catherine asked him.

"Nice to see you too Catherine" JT said paniced.

"JT man what's wrong?" Vincent asked him.

JT looked Vincent and Catherine up and down before looking between them.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, what is wrong?" Vincent met his eyes.

"We have a slight problem" JT moved to the kitchen.

"What is the problem exactly" Catherine placed her gun on the counter.

"Well I was sitting at home grading papers and watching the news when all of a sudden an emergency report came on about Murfield. I stopped and listened to it. Apparently Vincent you weren't the only super soldier to escape Murfield's grasps, there was a soldier who managed to escape like you and they have brought what Murfield did to light. Now Headlines are all over looking into it. Murfield is being held on trial for what they did" JT gasped.

"Wait a second, how is that a problem exactly?" Vincent cocked his head to the side.

"It means that Murfield will try and destroy any records and anyone who knows about what they have done" JT looked at Catherine.

"You think they are going to come after me?" Catherine was confused.

Sure she knew about what they did hell she had the notes to prove her mother had been in on it but she was also trying to fix what she had done and it got her killed as a resort. They would want to get rid of any evidence they could find but they had no knowledge that Catherine had destroyed everything except for her mother's notebook which JT had when he made a serum to help Vincent.

"It doesn't matter, I destroyed everything except for the notebook which you have" Catherine was sure.

"Yes, but you still know" JT looked at her.

"So do you" Catherine pointed out to him.

"Exactly which is why I am here. They don't know Vincent is here and it has to stay that way" JT pushed himself up against the counter.

"JT did you bring any of your things?" Catherine grabbed a coke off the counter handing to him.

"Yes, everything of importance" JT opened the can and took a drink.

"Well, Murfield doesn't know where you are and we will keep it that way. I will make some calls in the morning and arrange some things" Catherine moved to the stairs with Vincent watching her go.

"JT are you sure you left nothing behind?" Vincent placed his hand on his head.

"No, everything is gone. There is nothing to trace" JT breathed.

"Good, let me go put some clothes on and we can find you a room" Vincent moved before JT could say anything up the stairs.

Vincent rounded the corner and heard Catherine on the phone. He paused listening in.

"Yes, I am sure, Constant surveillance. There is no telling how long this will last but I am pretty sure it won't be long a couple of weeks at the most" Catherine shuffled to her bag pulling her laptop from its sleeve and clicking it on.

"I will, but I am sending in an email for Joe to let him know I am going to stay a bit longer. Okay, love you too" Catherine hung up the phone and started typing and email to her Sargent about staying a little while longer. Once she was finished he closed her laptop and looked up to see Vincent standing in the doorway.

"Hey" Catherine sat the laptop aside and met his eyes.

"Who were you talking too?" Vincent stood motionless.

"Oh that was Tess, I was asking her to put my family on surveillance for a while until the Murfield this blows over" Catherine felt nervous.

"Tess knows?" Vincent straightened up.

"She knows my mom was associated with them she actually called me" Catherine moved to the edge of the bed.

"Oh" Vincent let his shoulders slump.

Catherine climbed from the bed and moved to him wrapping him in her arms.

"Hey it's okay" Catherine soothed.

"No it's not okay Catherine. I've put you directly in the line of fire" Vincent snapped at her causing Catherine to back up.

"Vincent, I am here with you, nothing will happen to me okay. Let's just take this one thing at a time okay" Catherine moved her hand to touch his chest.

Vincent lifted his eyes and met hers before crushing her against his chest.

"I can't lose you now" Vincent whispered to her.

"You won't, I promise you" Catherine hugged him tightly. After a moment Vincent pulled away and touched Catherine's cheek softly.

"I'm going to help JT bring his stuff in, do you have a room?" Vincent's face calm.

"Of course, there is a suite downstairs. I'll check to make sure it doesn't need anything" Catherine smiled softly at him and left him to get dressed while she went downstairs to check the suite.

Catherine felt her heart sink at the feelings she was feeling from Vincent. He was worried about her which was understandable but she didn't want him pulling away like she felt he was doing now. Catherine entered the room and checked the bathroom to make sure there was plenty of towels, and fresh sheets for JT. Catherine was reaching for an extra blanket on the top shelf of the closet when something fell hitting her in the head. Catherine stumbled backwards rubbing her head and looking at a black box. It was a decent size but she tossed the blanket on the bed before picking up the box and moving to the desk in the corner turning on the lamp. She settled the box on the table and clicked it open. She gasped at what she saw. Inside was six test tubes of a clear liquid that had been sealed. Behind the tubes was a note with symbols she didn't recognize. She heard Vincent and JT coming and picked up the box carefully. She wondered if her mom had actually succeeded in correcting the serum. There was only one person who could tell her for sure.

"Wow, Catherine this is nice" JT said setting his bags down as Vincent sat some boxes on the floor.

"Thank you, I think I found something" Catherine moved to JT and handed him the box.

JT looked at it for a minute before opening it and gasped.

"Is this?" He looked at Catherine.

"I don't know, I found this in the box" Catherine handed him the piece of paper with her mother's writing on it. JT quickly moved to his bag and pulled out the notebook Catherine had given him of her mother's writing. He flipped through the pages and compared.

"Is it?" Catherine looked at him.

"I don't know, all I know is I will have to test it against some of Vincent's blood and the serum we made" JT smiled still stunned.

"Let me know if you need anything. I am sure somewhere in the house there is something's you could probably use" Catherine smiled and moved to the door touching Vincent's arm softly before moving upstairs.

Catherine wondered if the building above the garage might have what JT needed. Catherine slipped on a pair of pants and a warm sweater before slipping on her boots and slipping out onto the patio making her way around to the building above the garage. She knew her mother had spent time up there sometimes when she had work to finish. Catherine took the stairs carefully as she reached the door. She tested the handle and it was locked. She remembered her mother hiding a key somewhere but where? Catherine felt a gust of wind hit her and she shivered as she looked around the building. Suddenly it hit her. On the side of the door was a piece of wood that looked like it was made for the building but it was moveable. Catherine moved it to the side with her fingers numb from the cold, she reached inside and nestled in the back was a key. She pulled it out and dusted it off. With her hands shaking she slipped the key in the lock and opened the door flipping on the lights inside. The lights buzzed to life and Catherine looked around the room before shutting the door behind her.

Vincent had finished bringing in the last box setting on the floor next to the others when JT snapped his head to him.

"Dude this could be the one thing that could suppress the beasting out" JT looked back at the paper.

"Do you think it could work?" Vincent let his hopes out.

"I won't know until I test everything but if Murfield found this they would kill for it" JT admitted.

"Not if they never find it" Vincent stilled and cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" JT watched as Vincent moved out the front door. JT followed him out the door and saw him disappear around the side of the cabin. JT cussed and followed behind him.

Catherine smashed into the shelf tripping over a box and falling on her backend with a huff.

"Damn, I know I'm not this clumsy" she said leveling herself to stand. She climbed to her feet and dusted off her pants when the door suddenly flew open and Vincent was there looking around her.

"Catherine what are you doing, it's freezing cold out here" Vincent moved and stood in front of her looking over her head in disbelief.

"Hey everyone okay?" JT stumbled into the room.

"Wow" JT looked around the room at all the notes, and testing machines.

"Was your mom a mad scientist?" JT touched the machines carefully.

"No, she loved her work, when we were kids she use to sneak up here work a little while we played or napped. I didn't get it at the time but I do now" Catherine picked up a piece of paper lying next to her.

"Can you use any of this stuff?" Catherine looked a JT who was looking at the boards full of notes.

"Absolutely" JT smiled at her.

"Good, I'll turn the heat on so you can work in here tomorrow. I hate to ruin the night but I am wore out" Catherine smiled touching Vincent's cheek.

Vincent grinned at her and followed her out.

JT followed as well locking the door behind him and tucking the key into his pocket. Once inside Catherine went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and two Tylenol from the cabinet.

"Hey you okay?" Vincent noticed her toss the pills back.

"Yep, hit my head. All good" Catherine smiled setting the glass in the sink.

"I guess I'll need to go into town tomorrow for supplies" Catherine walked around the counter and wrapped herself in Vincent's arms.

"Still want company?" He whispered as he lowered his head to her lips.

"Of course" Catherine closed the distance between them placing her lips to his.

Vincent pulled her closer as he slipped his hands up the back of her sweater realizing there was nothing underneath. He growled his approval and nipped at her lip. Catherine laughed and pulled away only to see JT duck his head.

"Sorry, just getting something to drink" JT made an awkward attempt to cover his eyes which caused Vincent to laugh.

"We are going to bed, see ya in the morning JT" Vincent called as he followed Catherine upstairs.

"Yep, definitely in the morning" JT waved and went to his room shutting the door hoping he wouldn't hear anything to scar his ears.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own…just this story

Wow you guys still amaze me at the wonderful reviews you have given. Thank you so much! There are so many of you to thank and not enough space to thank you all. So a big hug to all of you for making my day! Okay so many of you have asked me if the something is wrong with Catherine and if the vials were an antidote. The one thing I can say is this story will have a lot of twists and you won't see it coming when they do… I hope that keeps your interest peaked! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

The next morning came faster than Catherine wanted it too. She stretched and realized she was alone in bed. Catherine sat up looking around when suddenly her nose caught the smell of bacon traveling up the stairs. He stomach growled and she smiled as she climbed from the bed. She decided to grab a quick shower before making it downstairs. Catherine went to the bathroom to get her shower. After about 10 minutes she emerged wrapped in a towel. She padded to the dresser grabbing some underwear and then moved to the closet to grab a pair of jeans, calf boots, a grey sweater and a long sleeve white shirt. She quickly got dressed and dried her hair and applied some light makeup before finally heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Seriously Vincent this could be a cure" JT said looking over the paper and his notes.

"JT, I am not even getting my hopes up that I could even be normal. Besides if that vial only contained the right serum to suppress the monster I am then I would settle for that" Vincent flipped the pan cake on to a plate.

"Have you ya know beasted out on Catherine recently?" JT placed his papers aside.

"No, why would I?" Vincent poured more batter into the skillet.

"Well I am sure by the sight I saw last night I know you have taken the next step and I also know when your adrenaline kicks in you tend to ya know.." JT wagged his eyebrows.

"Not that it is any of your business, nothing happened" Vincent flipped another pancake on the plate.

"Okay" JT grinned causing Vincent to chuckle,

"Good morning" Catherine rounded the corner.

JT coughed and waved at her as Vincent smiled and placed a plate of Pancakes down on the counter for her as well as bacon and some fresh fruit.

"This looks so good" Catherine smiled as she picked up a fork digging in.

Vincent and JT watched her as she seem to inhale her food.

"Wow, you must be hungry" Vincent placed another pancake on his plate and shut the stove off moving to sit beside her.

"I am. JT are you going to do some work today?" Catherine asked taking another big bite of her fruit.

"Yeah, I already have some blood so I'm going to compare serums against it" JT looked at her.

"Awesome, do you mind if I borrow Vincent for a couple of hours?" Catherine finished her food and grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"No…"JT looked to Vincent.

"No worries we are heading in to town for some supplies" Vincent took a bite of his pancake.

"Is that wise with the recent news we received last night?" JT pushed his plate away.

"Why not?" Vincent pushed his plate away.

"Oh I don't know maybe someone could contact Murfield" JT said meeting his eyes.

"JT relax your ulcer will kick up again. I will be fine" Vincent stood taking all the plates to the sink.

"Lord help me" JT mumbled and grabbed his notes and his jacket moving to the back door.

"We will be careful I promise" Vincent saluted his friend grinning.

"Yeah yeah" JT waved stepping into the snow and shutting the door.

Vincent moved quickly and pulled Catherine into his arms claiming her lips to his. She still tasted like the strawberries she had eaten suggestively at him. After a moment he pulled away.

"Good morning" Vincent grinned.

"I would say so" Catherine laughed as Vincent released her.

"I am ready if you are" Vincent grabbed her coat holding it out for her.

Catherine slid in to it and turned to him.

"Yep, I am ready" Catherine stared as he slid his jacket on stretching his muscles which made her moan internally at the action.

Catherine quickly snapped out of it and slipped the gun on her hip with her badge. She followed Vincent to the door as he grabbed the keys. The snow had grown again and Catherine made a mental note to build a snowman later. She followed Vincent to the car and climbed in and started it to warm it up. Catherine began to wipe off the window and Vincent followed. Once they were done they climbed in to the warm cab. Carefully Vincent pulled out of the drive and made his way down the hill slipping the SUV in four wheel drive. The drive to town was in a comfortable silence, which Catherine enjoyed as she looked out on the landscape. Vincent took her hand into his as they drove which brought a small to Catherine's face.

"So where to first" Vincent asked her breaking her from her trance.

"Oh I want to go to the police station first" Catherine looked at him.

"Okay" Vincent responded as he followed the sign through the town square to the little police station in the middle of town.

Vincent parked the car and Catherine unbuckled turning to him.

"I'll be right back" Catherine kissed him quickly and climbed out.

Vincent watched her walk in wondering what she was up too. As he waited he flipped the radio on and the station was reporting on Murfield. Vincent listened closely to see if there was anymore news.

Catherine entered the police station and made her way to the front desk.

"May I help you?" a bright redhead said smiling.

"Um, yes. I am detective Chandler I am here to see the police chief" Catherine pulled her badge from her pants and showed it to the girl.

"Sure thing honey, give me a sec" she smiled to her as she picked up the phone and called back to the chief.

Catherine moved over to the wall and looked at all the recent cases they had posted. She smiled thinking how bored Tess would be in a small town like this. Suddenly a door opened and a man began to walk to her. Catherine turned and smiled at the burly man.

"Susan said a detective chandler was here to see me but I had to see for myself" he grinned and hugged her.

"It's good to see you. You look so much like your mother" He boomed setting her down.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Thomas, and thank you" Catherine smiled at him.

"Please come in my office so we can talk" he gestured for Catherine to follow him as he led her into a large room and shut the door. Catherine took a seat in front of the desk as Thomas followed. Mr. Thomas was a huge burly man with snow white hair. He had been a close family friend for years having known her mother since she was a small child.

"So Catherine what can I do for you" he leaned back in his chair it squeaked under the weight.

"I have recently received the house my parents had and I was thinking of moving here, I wanted to know if you might have a job opening" Catherine got straight to the point.

"Wait a second, why would you want to be a detective in our small town when you have been a hot shot in New York for a while now?" he met her eyes.

"Truth is Mr. Thomas.." she started but he interrupted her.

"Catherine you better call me Will, Mr. Thomas was my father" he grinned at her.

"Okay, truth is I need a change and I have always loved it here" Catherine admitted to him.

"I know you're not telling me something Catherine but it's none of my business. I do have a detective that is getting ready to move in a few weeks and I could use someone with your skills to fix up the department. The job is yours if you want it" he smiled at her.

"Thanks Will, I have a few things to tie up in New York but I'll see you again in a few weeks" Catherine stood up and shook his hand.

"Looking forward to it Catherine" he grinned and opened the door for her.

Catherine hugged him once more and then forgot to tell him something.

"Oh Will, I have a couple of guest staying with me at the cabin. One is a friend of mine the other is my guy" Catherine told him.

"Oh you got to bring them by for dinner with me and Maggie sometime" he grinned.

"I'm sure they would like that a lot. I'll see you later" Catherine waved and made her way out of the building to Vincent smiling.

Catherine climbed into the warm cab and buckled up.

"Everything okay?" Vincent looked at her as she smiled at him.

"Great" Catherine chuckled.

"Where too Miss Daisy?" Vincent pointed his eyes to her.

"To the store then home James" Catherine grinned at him.

"Yes mam" Vincent smiled and pulled into the road and down the street to the store in town.

It was a simple basic grocery store Vincent noticed as he placed the car in park. Catherine unbuckled and Vincent followed climbing out of the car with Catherine. Catherine moved to his side and they went in hand in hand. The inside of the store wasn't busy at all as Catherine grabbed a buggy. Vincent wrapped his arm around her as she moved down the aisles.

"This feels nice" Vincent tossed Catherine a bag of chips.

"Yeah it does" Catherine laughed as she tossed him a bag of cookies.

Vincent jumped up and caught it with a football dance that followed causing Catherine to laugh. Catherine and Vincent moved through the aisles getting more food and Catherine made a point to pick up some beer that she knew JT and Vincent liked. As they headed to check out Catherine paused and looked up at the signs looking for a certain aisle. She looked at Vincent and smiled.

"Go ahead and load up, I'll be right back" she grinned and disappeared to the pharmacy area.

She quickly scanned for the tampons and grabbed some taking them up to the counter paying at the pharmacy asking the cashier to put it in a brown bag. He happily agreed and Catherine moved back up front to where Vincent finished loading the groceries up on the conveyer belt. Catherine smiled at him and pulled her purse out pushing the brown bag aside and grabbed her credit card swiping it and signing it as the cashier finished. Once the bags were loaded back in to the buggy they left and loaded them in the car. Catherine crawled into the cab and started the car why she waited for Vincent to climb in. She smiled as he got in and leaned over to kiss him sweetly. Vincent smiled and they drove their way up the mountain. About thirty minutes later they pulled into the driveway parking the car. Catherine climbed out and moved to help Vincent with the groceries.

"Hey I got it, go in and get warm okay" Vincent kissed her lips before she could argue.

"Okay, I'll call JT to help" Catherine was about to go get him when he appeared smiling.

Catherine looked from JT to Vincent and then moved inside. Once inside she went upstairs to check her phone and email. When she finally reached the upstairs she took off her jacket and boots then grabbed her cell phone from the dresser. She powered it on and decided to check her email while she waited. She had received a message from Joe telling her to take all the time she needed. She had tons of vacation time and he hoped she was having a wonderful relaxing break. Catherine smiled to herself and then sent him a quick email back. Once she was done she shut the computer and grabbed her phone. She had a few messages from Tess telling her everything was good to go and she hoped she was having fun. Catherine erased the messages and noticed a reminder on her phone. Catherine clicked on it and her eyes froze to the phone. She blinked a few times and looked again.

"Uh Oh" Catherine said looking at the reminder again.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own… just this story

Wow guys…just wow! Thank you so much!

**Chapter 7**

Catherine didn't have time to process what she had seen when Vincent called up to her. Catherine shut her phone off and made her way downstairs. She hoped the reminder was wrong. She pushed her thoughts aside and went downstairs.

"What's up" Catherine asked as she hit the bottom of the steps.

"JT has something to tell us" Vincent looked at Catherine closely noticing something was off.

"Oh okay" Catherine took his hand as he pulled them into the living room.

Catherine and Vincent took a seat together as JT pulled out the laptop opening it to an image. Catherine looked from JT to Vincent and then back to the screen trying to figure out what was going on.

"Okay, so I tested Vincent's blood against both serums" JT started.

"Now before I go any further I won't know the real results until tomorrow but from what I tested the drug that was given to Vincent as well all know had side effects which the new serum we found helped with those side effects. They cured him of the black outs and allowed him to control his actions. The second by studying it under the microscope actually neutralizes the genes. It isolates the genes which cause Vincent to beast out" JT smiled.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Catherine looked from JT to Vincent.

"It means that the serum you found actually isolates the genes and allows Vincent to control the beast rather than the beast controlling him" JT smiled proudly of himself.

"That is amazing" Catherine said it finally setting in.

"I am not 100% sure just yet but after tomorrow we will know for sure" JT emphasized the last part clearly.

"That is awesome JT" Vincent hugged his friend.

Catherine smiled happy that for once Vincent would have the chance to lead a normal life like he wanted without the fear his condition would hurt others. Catherine stood and moved to the kitchen grabbing the guys a beer to celebrate. Catherine wasn't feeling much like drinking so she settled on a diet coke.

"To the wonder of JT" Catherine called out raising her coke.

"Cheers" Vincent said clinking his bottle with Catherine and JT.

"Vincent I am going to step outside for a minute to make a call to check in with my dad. I'll be right back" Catherine kissed him on the cheek and did the same to JT who blushed.

Vincent nodded and watched Catherine pull her cell phone from her pocket and head out the front door with her jacket. He turned his attention back to JT who was showing him something on the computer, but he couldn't shake the feeling something was up with Catherine.

Catherine slipped into her jacket zipping it up and moving down the steps to the trail she had walked with Vincent the day before. She called her dad checking in to see how he was. After a short call she hung up and made her way down the trail to the bench she had visited with Vincent. She dusted it off and took a seat wrapping her jacket tightly around her as she watched the sun begin to set on the mountain. She let her mind drift to the reminder that had flashed on her phone just moments ago. Surely it must be a fluke; it had only been a day. She knew she needed to wait a few more days and then she would have the answers she needed. Catherine watched as the sun dipped lower in the clouds before she stood moving back down the path to the house. She was almost there when something ahead of her caught her eyes. She looked harder and saw Vincent leaning against the tree waiting on her.

"Hey" Catherine sniffed moving to stand in front of him.

"Hey you okay?" Vincent pulled his hand out of his pocket and touched her cheek.

"Yeah I'm good" Catherine smiled.

"Something is bothering you Catherine, I can see it. You can tell me anything" he looked down into her eyes.

"I know, I'm good really" Catherine nodded to him.

"Okay, well let's get inside its cold" Vincent chuckled as he wrapped Catherine in his arms towing them to the house.

Once inside Catherine hung up her coat and went to the living room to sit by the fire.

"How about I cook" Vincent asked as he moved to the kitchen.

"What ya cooking?" Catherine asked as she looked over the sofa at him.

"How about homemade pizza?" Vincent offered.

"That sounds good" Catherine smiled as she settled in to watch Vincent cook.

Watching Vincent cook was so fascinating to Catherine. He was so skilled with his hands something Catherine knew better than most. She blushed as she thought about the night before.

"I can sense that" Vincent locked eyes with her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Kellar" Catherine chided him.

"Should I show you what I am talking about?" he challenged.

"If you did we wouldn't get to eat and I know I am hungry" Catherine grinned wickedly.

"Oh I think I could take a break" he met her eyes.

"How long till the food is ready?" Catherine asked standing and stretching from the sofa her shirt rising a little for Vincent to see her bare stomach.

"About an hour" he gripped the counter at her movements.

"I'm going to get a bath, I have some knots I need to relax" Catherine eyed Vincent raising her eyebrows at him.

"Scratch that it will be a couple of hours" Vincent moved quickly from behind the counter scooped Catherine into his arms carrying her upstairs quickly to their room. Once inside Vincent kicked the door shut pulling Catherine closer to him as he began to undress her. Catherine slid her hands down his arms to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head running her hand over his bare chest as he tossed her shirt to the floor. Catherine pulled away and moved to the bathroom taking Vincent by the waist with her. Once inside she quickly turned the knobs on the tub on and began to fill the bath with hot water adding a handful of bath gels to the tub to make a huge pile of bubbles. She turned her attention back to Vincent and began to undo his belt tossing it aside before moving to the button on his jeans. With a click she undid the button and pushed his pants to the ground as she ran her hands up his legs, his thighs, to his chiseled stomach. His hard erection pressing against her stomach as he knelt down picking her up wrapping her legs around his waist as Vincent took them both into the tub. Vincent sat down carefully with Catherine in his lap in to the hot bubble bath. Catherine moaned as the hot water hit her skin. She brought her eyes to Vincent's as he lifted her settling her over his now throbbing erection slowly lowering her down until he filled her completely. Catherine moaned at the contact they shared the connection she felt with him. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and began to move up and down slowly as Vincent gripped her bottom firmly in his hands savoring the feel of her as she rode him. Their lips moved together as Catherine picked up the pace bringing them close to the edge. As their bodies moved fast the pleasure was building until with a cry they both came around each other. Vincent held onto Catherine as she steadied her breathing before she settle in between his legs laying her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms across her chest securing her in place. Catherine sighed as her body relaxed in the water.

"I love you" Vincent whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" Catherine turned and pressed her lips to his.

"So you never told me what happened at police station?" Vincent ran his hand up her arm.

"Oh I went to see the chief of police. He is actually a family friend. He knew my mom when she was a little girl" Catherine stretched out her toes.

"Wow, so your mom is from here?" Vincent asked confused.

"Yep, she met my dad in college" Catherine turned in the tub and looked at him.

"So what did you say?" Vincent picked up Catherine's foot and began to rub it.

Catherine sighed and settled against the tub.

"I asked him for a job" Catherine felt Vincent stop and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Wait you asked him for a job?" Vincent didn't know what his face looked like but he was sure Catherine didn't like it. Hell he didn't like it at the moment.

"Yes, I was serious when I asked you about moving here Vincent. Right now this is the safest place for you and JT both and I want to stay" Catherine met his eyes firmly standing her ground.

"Why not tell me" he challenged.

"I did but then you distracted me with sex and then JT showed up. I've been a little busy" Catherine crossed her arms.

"Catherine I told you I can't let you dump your life in New York for me, it's not right I should be giving you things not taking them away" Vincent ran his hands through his hair with a huff.

"You are, and I didn't do this for you. I did it for me for us" Catherine told him scooting back into his lap and touching his cheek.

Vincent sighed and rested his head against Catherine's.

"Why do I have a feeling I won't ever win an argument with you "he chuckled holding her in his arms.

"Because you love me" she whispered her lips inches from his.

"God I do" he crushed his lips against his and smiled.

When the water grew cold Catherine and Vincent climbed out and dressed in their night clothes. Catherine settled on a pair of flannel pajamas Vincent had bought her for her birthday and one of his tee shirts that smelt just like him. While Vincent went downstairs Catherine brushed her hair pulling it in to a ponytail. She still couldn't help thinking about the damn reminder. Was she? Did she want to be? Catherine could feel the questions running through her mind at top speeds. She knew without a doubt she would be happy about it but what about… she cut herself off before the negative thinking started in. Catherine made her way downstairs. When she reached the bottom step she decided she would go to town tomorrow and find out for once and for all if she was pregnant!

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own…just this story

Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. You guys make me smile when I read your reviews and I'm so glad you like this story as much as I do!

**Chapter 8**

The night passed in a blur and when Catherine woke up the next morning she was wrapped in Vincent's arms. She didn't want to get out of bed but she knew she had to go into town. They had stayed up so late last night with JT that they had finally crawled into bed around three am. Catherine carefully slipped from the bed and grabbed some clothes going to the bathroom to shower and dress. When she finally emerged Vincent was still sleeping. Catherine looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. She smiled and stood watching him sleep for a moment. Vincent hadn't really slept since she had known him. He was always on his guard afraid that Murfield would attack at any moment. She ran her hands through her hair and moved to the door, opening it quietly and going downstairs. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before writing a little note to tell Vincent she had went into town to see the chief of police. She signed it and slipped down the hall to the front door. She opened the door and went out to the car. She climbed in and started it putting it in reverse and turning around before she drove down the drive. The sun had come out and started to unthaw the roads. The air was still chilly but she smiled as the warmth hit her face. Catherine reached town shortly after leaving and found the small clinic on the outside of the square. Catherine parked her car and went inside. The small clinic was decorated in warm colors and smelled of cleaner which made Catherine's nose twitch. She approached the window.

"Hi, can I help you?" the pretty blonde asked smiling.

"Yes, I need to have a pregnancy test done" Catherine smiled at her.

"Of course, have you been here before?" she looked at her computer.

"No, I haven't" Catherine took the clip board into her hand and began to fill out the paperwork.

"No problem. If you can take a seat the nurse will be right with you" she beamed.

Catherine nodded and smiled back as she took a seat on a small leather couch finishing the paperwork. Once she was done she returned the clipboard to the receptionist just as the nurse called for her.

"Hi how are you?" the nurse was asking.

Catherine noticed she was around her late thirties and very sweet.

"Good thank you" Catherine smiled as she followed her down the hall way to a scale.

Catherine stepped on the scale as the nurse jotted her weight down. Catherine took a step off and followed her around the corner to a small green room. The nurse shut the door when they entered and Catherine took a seat on the exam table removing her jacket.

"So Miss. Chandler, I hear you need a pregnancy test is that correct?" the nurse grabbed a pressure cuff to check her blood pressure.

"Yes" Catherine rolled her sleeve up for the nurse.

After the nurse removed the cuff and wrote down the information she turned back to Catherine.

"Okay I have a few questions for you" the nurse grabbed her pen.

"When was your last cycle?" she met her eyes.

"Last month, so about 2 days ago total" Catherine told her.

"Okay and when was your last pap smear?"

"Two weeks ago" Catherine told her.

"Great, now I'm going to take some blood for the test as well as a urine sample. We will test both and I can give you the result's in about twenty minutes" she offered to Catherine.

Catherine swallowed hard and nodded her head as the nurse reached in the cabinet and handed her the urine cup.

"The bathroom is around the corner" the nurse smiled opening the door.

Catherine followed and went to the bathroom. When she was done she handed the nurse the cup and moved to follow the nurse for the blood sample. Catherine winced as the nurse stuck the needle in her arm and took what she needed. Catherine moved back to her room and prepared to wait. She took a seat and felt herself starting to fall apart. She turned on her cell phone and suddenly she received five text messages from Vincent asking if she was okay. Catherine fell apart then the tears falling down in waves. She wasn't upset at the possibility she was scared more than anything. She didn't know how Vincent would react to the news and what would Murfield do? Catherine let her hand slip to her stomach at the thought. She had to be strong if she was pregnant. Catherine wiped her eyes and the door opened. In walked the nurse with a chart. Catherine took a deep breath and prepared herself for the news.

"Miss. Chandler, according to your blood sample and urine you are most definitely pregnant. Congratulations!" she smiled handing her a prescription for pre-natal vitamins.

Catherine took the prescription from her stunned. Hadn't she known all along she wondered? She followed the nurse out and listened as she instructed Catherine on the vitamins and that she needed to make an appointment with an OBGYN for an ultra sound and a follow up appointment. Catherine nodded like a wooden puppet and left the office and moving to her car. She climbed in and sat at the wheel for a moment while she looked at the test results which she had in her hand. She was shaken from her moment when her phone rang. She dug it out of her jacket and saw it was Vincent. She clicked it on.

"Hello" she said he voice cracking.

"Catherine are you alright? What's wrong" Vincent's voice worried.

"Yeah, sorry I was looking at something. Everything okay?" Catherine tucked the papers into her pocket.

"You sound upset" Vincent asked.

"No, I'm good. Sorry I didn't say goodbye this morning I had a message from Chief Thomas and came in to see what was up" Catherine started the car and pulled out of the clinic parking lot turning the pharmacy on the square.

"I was worried about you" Vincent let his breath out.

"Vincent I am okay, I'll be back in about thirty minutes or so" Catherine found a parking spot in front of the pharmacy and pulled in parking and shutting her car off.

"Where are you?" Vincent asked.

"Oh I am at the pharmacy" Catherine climbed out of the car locking the doors.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I have a few things I need. I'll see you in a few" Catherine walked inside the small building.

"Okay, I love you" Vincent breathed into the phone.

"Love you too" Catherine hung up the phone and slipped it into the pocket before moving to the counter and turning in her prescription.

"It will be about 5 minutes" the old man smiled at her.

"Thank you" Catherine walked around the store grabbing a few items she needed.

After ten minutes she had picked up some shampoo, toothpaste, and antacids for JT knowing he would need them when he found out. Catherine took everything to the counter and grabbed a bag of peanut M&M's. She paid for everything and left the store. She climbed into the car and opened the vitamins. She swallowed two pills and tucked the pills in her purse. She pulled out the M&M's and started eating them as she made her way out of town and to the mountain. About 45 minutes later Catherine pulled into the driveway. She grabbed her things and her half eaten bag of M&M's and made her way up the steps. She was reaching for the handle when Vincent opened it for her. Vincent crushed her to his chest and kissed her. After a moment Vincent pulled away and met her eyes.

"Catherine you smell like…" Vincent started but Catherine kissed him quickly and ducked under his arm to go to the kitchen. She sat her bag down and unloaded the items. Vincent followed her and took in the antacids, shampoo, toothpaste, and a half eaten bag of M&M's. He took a deep breath and still she smelt off somehow. She normally had a very light floral smell to her mainly from her shampoo but there was something similar to his own smell as well as the smell of surgical tools. He lifted his eyes and looked directly at Catherine who was now nervous.

"Catherine, you're not telling me something. Where were you really?" he took a step to her touching her cheek softly.

The touch alone made Catherine come undone where she stood. Vincent saw her tears fall and pulled her into his arms trying to soothe her.

"Catherine are you hurt anywhere? Please tell me what's going on" he took her pulling her into the living room as JT walked in taking in the sight.

"Is something wrong?" JT took a seat across from them.

"No, not in a bad way" Catherine sniffed wiping her eyes.

"I'm not following you here" JT looked from Vincent to Catherine.

"I'm not understanding it either" Vincent was confused but he held on to Catherine's hand.

Catherine took a deep breath and turned to Vincent.

"I lied to you. I wasn't at the police station" Catherine watched as his face fell hurt by her words.

"Where were you?" Vincent said trying to stay calm.

"I was at the clinic" Catherine hiccupped back her tears.

"Are you sick?" JT asked this time.

"No, I'm not sick" Catherine took a deep breath and said the words in a rush.

"I am pregnant" she said barely in a whisper.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" JT stuttered.

"Yes, about 3 days" Catherine said tears slipping down her cheeks.

JT looked to Vincent who remained frozen at her words. JT quickly pulled Catherine up and placed her in the corner with his back to her.

"JT what are you doing" Catherine pushed against his back.

JT didn't say anything as he watched Vincent closely. Vincent stood and stormed out the door before running in to the woods in a full sprint. Catherine couldn't believe her eyes at what she had seen. The tears fell harder against her cheeks and JT feeling awkward hugged her as she cried. After a moment Catherine calmed and pulled back.

"I am sorry for ruining your shirt" she sniffed as he handed her a tissue.

"It's fine, when did you realize you might be Pregnant?" JT pulled her to sit.

"Yesterday when my Phone went off to remind me my period was two days late" Catherine looked to the door.

"Will he be okay?" Catherine asked JT.

"He needs time Catherine. He did the right thing leaving the house when he did" JT sat down and ran his hand over his face.

"I have to go to him JT" Catherine stood moving to the door.

"Catherine I don't think that's a good idea what if he is beasted out?" JT pointed out to her.

"He won't hurt me JT" Catherine stabbed him with her stare.

"Okay, just be careful" JT stood handing her the gun.

"I will" Catherine took it into her hand and rushed out into the cold snow looking for Vincent.

Vincent finally came to a stop in the clearing that Catherine had taken him too. He hadn't beasted out like JT worried. He was glad he had moved Catherine as a precaution but now he stood in the middle of the clearing his heart beating with the anxiety. Catherine was pregnant with his baby. He was thrilled but at the same time scared beyond understanding. What if the baby was like him? Catherine could be in danger of being hurt. He smashed his fist against a tree in frustration. How could he have been so reckless putting her in danger like that? He loved Catherine more than anything; he had hoped that after the cure was found he could have a normal life with Catherine one she deserved more than anyone. Vincent let his legs give out and he fell to his knees. He was upset with the fact she had snuck out while he slept to go find out on her own. He should have been there for her. He knew she was just as scared as he was at the idea but he didn't know why she chose to go alone. As his thoughts ran away with him he heard Catherine call his name. He whipped his head around and saw her standing in the clearing looking at him. The cold air blew from her mouth as she took slow steps to him. Vincent stood up and turned to her as she finally stopped a few inches from him.

"Vincent I am so sorry I didn't tell you" she looked into his eyes.

"Catherine you should know that you can tell me anything by now. Why did you go alone? I should have been there with you" he took a ragged breath moving closer to her.

"I didn't know what to say to you. I know you're scared and I am too. I didn't know I could want something as much as I do this" Catherine met his eyes.

"You do?" Vincent raised his hand to her cheek Catherine melted into it.

"Of course I do, I Know you're worried about what could happen but it's worth seeing together" Catherine's breath rushed out.

"I've put you in more danger than you know" Vincent's voice ached.

"I'm safe with you, no matter what happens we will handle it together" Catherine pulled him closer to her.

"Together" Vincent crushed her lips to his branding her into his soul.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own…just this story

I honestly can't thank you enough!

**Chapter 9**

Vincent pulled away from Catherine and looked in her eyes.

"We need to get you inside, its way to cold out her for you and the baby" Vincent quickly picked Catherine up and carried her to the trail.

"Vincent I can walk" Catherine chuckled.

"I like holding you just where you are" Vincent kissed her nose and continued his walk to the cabin.

"JT is handling this much better than I thought he would" Catherine lifted her head to look at Vincent.

"I think we are over thinking it a little. I am sure he has dug into the antacids you bought" Vincent passed by the bench and looked out at the mountains.

"You think?" Catherine questioned.

"If I know JT he is eating them like candy right now" Vincent chuckled.

"So what do we do now?" Catherine asked as Vincent stopped at the end of the trail and placed her on her feet.

"We take it one day at a time" Vincent hugged her tightly.

"Okay, one day at a time" Catherine agreed as she took his hand into hers and they began the walk to the house.

Catherine suddenly sneezed and Vincent looked at her.

"Sorry" Catherine smiled sniffling.

"How are you feeling?" Vincent took the steps beside Catherine.

"Um, a little stuffy and tired" Catherine admitted as they stepping inside the house.

Catherine sneezed again and Vincent picked her up moving upstairs. He carefully placed her on the bed and pulled the covers back. Catherine smiled as Vincent removed her boots and jacket. Catherine stood up and went to the bathroom to change clothes. She finally emerged in her flannel pants and a t-shirt she had taken ownership of that belonged to Vincent. She climbed into the bed as Vincent pulled the covers around her.

"Thank you" Catherine sniffled.

"Of course" he smiled and grabbed the TV remote placing it beside her.

"Vincent can you do me a favor?" Catherine sat up.

"Anything" Vincent moved to her side.

"Can you hand me my jeans for a second" she pointed to them.

Vincent went and grabbed them bringing them to her. She dug in the pocket and pulled out the pieces of paper with her results on them and handed them to Vincent.

"What's this?" he began to open it.

"The results. I didn't know if it would matter but it has all my blood information and stuff like that" Catherine sniffed again.

"I am sure JT would be interested so we can maybe find out what to expect" Vincent folded them back and tucked them into his pocket.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Vincent touched her forehead realizing she was getting warm.

"Not really" Catherine smiled at him.

"If you need anything let me know" he looked at her.

"Actually could you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Catherine asked.

"Always" he chuckled and removed his shoes before climbing in with her.

Catherine cuddled against him as he wrapped her into his arms. It didn't take long for Catherine to drift to sleep in his arms. Vincent held her a little bit longer when something in Vincent came to light at the realization he was going to be a father. He swore in that moment that Catherine and their child would be safe no matter what Murfield brought at them. He would kill anyone who hurt her. Vincent relished the moment for a few more minutes before he heard JT calling him. Vincent carefully removed himself from the bed tucking the covers around Catherine and placing a soft kiss on her forehead before shutting the door and stepping out.

Vincent finally made his way to the living room smiling to himself. JT looked at him and popped another antacid into his mouth.

"What's up man" Vincent sat down across from him.

"How is Catherine doing?" JT asked him.

"She has a cold coming on but other than that she is sleeping. Why?" Vincent was both curious and worried at JT's expression.

"Good" JT took a drink of a beer and sat it down.

"Oh Catherine said to give you these, but I want them back" Vincent handed him the papers from his pocket.

"What are these?" JT opened the papers his eyes getting big.

"Her test results. She thought you might want to look at them and maybe give us an idea of what to expect" Vincent was suddenly nervous.

"I can try, it would be better to have some of her actual blood to test it against yours since her hormones are changing with the baby's" JT looked at Vincent.

"Do you think the baby could hurt her?" Vincent sat up looking JT in the eyes.

"I don't know but if I went on theory I would say no. I think that some of your human genes as well as hers may actually balance out with the baby. It's too soon to know though. Once I do the initial check we can check every month so keep tabs" JT met his eyes.

"Okay, what about the serum? Do you have the results?" Vincent relaxed a little.

"Not yet but soon" JT nodded.

Vincent took a deep breath and stood up moving to the kitchen trying to figure out what to make Catherine for dinner. Vincent moved Catherine's purse and a bottle fell from it. He quickly picked the bottle up and read the label. He knew the name for the prenatal vitamins and tossed them back in her purse before moving to look in the fridge.

Catherine awoke sometime later feeling a little better. She stretched and looked out the window realizing it was dark. She climbed from the bed and made her way to take a hot shower. She started the shower and added a vaporizer to the floor. She removed her clothes and climbed into the hot shower letting the vapors do their job. She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her before moving to the bedroom for some warm clothes. She slid on a pair of black sweats and an old band t-shirt. She brushed her hair braiding it to the side. Catherine took her towel to the bathroom and suddenly felt dizzy. She quickly gripped the sink to steady herself. After a moment she straightened and took a deep breath. She shook her head and made her way downstairs. When she landed on the bottom step she smiled as she heard Vincent laughing at JT. She made her way to the kitchen and took a seat at the bar as Vincent fixed them a plate. It smelled amazing and Catherine's stomach growled louder. Vincent had fixed chicken Parmesan with a fresh spinach salad.

"This looks amazing" Catherine grinned as she cut up her chicken. She took a big bite and smiled meeting Vincent's eyes.

"You make a mean chicken Parmesan" Catherine grinned at him.

"Thank you, one of my many talents" Vincent laughed.

"Oh I think I have seen the other talents" Catherine teased catching his eyes.

"Oh have you?" Vincent challenged.

"Unless I am missing something" Catherine winked at him.

Vincent was about to respond when JT burst through the side door.

"JT what is it?" Vincent asked him.

"The serum" JT said breathless.

"What about it?" Catherine turned to him.

"It's not a cure but it can suppress the drug that Murfield gave you" JT smiled.

"Are you serious?" Vincent stood suddenly.

"Yes man"JT laughed.

"That's amazing" Catherine smiled.

"When do we do this?" Vincent asked him.

"I want to run it one more time to be certain, but if the results are the same then whenever you're ready" JT grinned.

"Great" Vincent moved to Catherine then pulling her into his arms kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

Vincent couldn't believe the good news. He was finally going to get the chance to do what he loved, to have a life with Catherine without the fear he couldn't control what he was. Vincent sat Catherine back down and looked to JT who moved to the kitchen to fix a plate of food. Once he had his food he sat at the bar next to Catherine and Vincent. After eating JT turned to Catherine as she pushed her plate away.

"Catherine if it's okay, I would like to have a sample of your blood to run some tests"JT met her eyes.

"Sure is everything okay?" Catherine looked to Vincent and then back to JT.

"Yes, I want to compare Vincent's blood, with yours since your hormones will be a little different with the baby"

"Oh okay, when do you need it?" Catherine said smiling to him.

"Tomorrow" JT took a big bite of his last piece of chicken.

"Sounds like a plan" Catherine moved off of the stool.

"I'll be right back" Catherine kissed Vincent on the cheek and left the room to go to the bathroom.

The night was spent watching TV in the living room with JT. They watched a few game shows and then turned to the news to see if Murfield had made any headlines. Suddenly the news flashed to report that the Murfield headquarters had been shut done as investigation had taken place with samples and records of the drug being used. They also had several people in custody with the killing of the men and women who were given the drug but there were reports that two agents have yet to be found and could pose a serious risk to anyone they encountered. There were photos posted of the two men at large and Vincent stiffened at the sight of them. He knew them all too well.

"Well that's a good thing but still it leaves us wondering where the missing agents are" Catherine pointed out.

"That is a good question" Vincent started but stopped when his picture flashed on the TV.

"Vincent Keller is believed to be alive and could close the case against Murfield if he can come forward in a class action lawsuit against Murfield. Anyone with information about his whereabouts may contact the following number" the news reporter said before Vincent clicked the TV off.

JT looked at Vincent his face concerned.

"You can't be thinking about it?" JT stunned standing.

"If it's the only way to end Murfield once and for all then I am thinking about it. I have more to think about now JT" Vincent took Catherine's hand into his.

"Just don't do anything rash okay" JT walked past the couch.

"I promise I will let you know what I decide" Vincent looked at him.

JT nodded and left the room leaving Catherine and Vincent alone.

Catherine turned and looked at Vincent.

"What are you thinking?" Catherine touched his cheek bringing him back from where ever he was.

Vincent looks at Catherine his eyes softening at the sight of her in his arms.

"I was thinking about taking you to bed" Vincent grinned scooping Catherine up before she could protest.

"Hmm, that is interesting. Are we sleeping?" Catherine batted her eyelashes at Vincent.

"Sleeping is the last thing on my mind right now" Vincent's voice grew rough with desire as he took the steps two at a time.

Catherine could feel her stomach clench in anticipation, it felt like it had been forever since they were in each other's arms making love. Vincent opened the door to the bed room and immediately took Catherine to the bed setting her down. Catherine moved to her knees as Vincent stood in front of her. Catherine lifted herself pulling his lips to hers as she slid her hands to his shirt pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. Catherine took her hands and ran it up his chest taking time to outline the perfect chisel of his chest. She leaned her lips to trail light kisses across his scar to the corner of his mouth before claiming his lips again.

Vincent moved his hands to her shirt pulling it over her head and quickly tossing it aside before moving his hands to her back unhooking her bra letting it fall away. Vincent ran his hands over her back to her breasts rubbing her tender nipples between his fingertips as Catherine moaned. Catherine moved her hands to his jeans unbuttoning them and pushing them down. Vincent helped her rid himself of his pants. Vincent stood in front of Catherine naked as he pushed her gently on her back pulling her pants off smiling to see she had not worn any underwear.

He tossed the pants aside and began a slow kissing trail up her legs to her wet core. Once Vincent reached his destination he pulled Catherine closer as he began to nibble and lick at her tasting her slowly. Catherine's head fell back as a moan escaped her lips. Vincent continued to torment her slowly and Catherine gripped the sheets forcefully as she neared her orgasm. Vincent sensed it was close and nipped her swollen flesh sending her over the edge calling his name. Vincent kissed her things as he trailed kisses up her stomach to her waiting breasts taking his time to taste each one before claiming Catherine's lips with his. Vincent crawled on the bed settling himself between Catherine's thighs. With one look he entered her as Catherine's back arched in pleasure.

Vincent moved slowly wanting this to last. Catherine ran her nails down his back as he claimed her lips. Suddenly Catherine wanted to be on top and flipped Vincent on to his back earning a gasp from his lips as Catherine smirked running her hands down his chest as he gripped her hips grinding with her. Slowly they continued for some time before collapsing in each other's arms. Catherine curled herself against Vincent as he breathing slowed and she felt her eyes falling. Vincent held her close as his eyes grew heavy. He kissed her forehead before his eyes drifted close to a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own…Just this story and any characters I may add.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. **

**Chapter 10**

_Catherine awoke with a fear that she couldn't explain. She sat up looking around her and saw that Vincent was still sleeping. Catherine placed her hands beside her and suddenly pulled them back feeling the bed was wet. Catherine quickly shook Vincent trying to wake him._

"_Vincent" Catherine called to him but he hadn't moved. _

_She tried again and still nothing. Catherine climbed from the bed and flipped the lamp on. She froze as a scream escaped her lips. She looked down at her hands that were now covered in blood. She looked back at the bed and saw Vincent was surrounded in blood._

"_Oh god, Vincent" Catherine cried as she went to him touching his face. _

_It was then Catherine felt his skin was ice cold. She pulled her shaking hand away and moved quickly to the door. It wouldn't open. She cried out as she pulled at it still nothing would move. Catherine looked at the balcony and quickly ran to the doors. They opened and Catherine moved to the balcony and moved quickly to the stairs. As she rounded the corner she slid to a stop as a man stood in front of her. She knew this man; he was an agent for Murfield. Catherine shook in fear as the wind whipped around her freezing her in place. He moved to her slowly Catherine tried to move but couldn't._

"_It will end with you" he whispered his hand flashing out and pushing Catherine over the banister to the ground below…._

Catherine screamed and sat up in the bed her face and body in a cold sweat as he breathing was fast. Vincent reached his hand to her in the dark and Catherine moved away from him quickly.

"Catherine" Vincent now worried flipped the light on and saw Catherine pressed against the headboard away from him her eyes spilling tears.

Catherine snapped her head at him and realization set in that it was all a nightmare. Vincent made no move to her but he didn't have to Catherine quickly moved into his arms as the tears fell in sobs. Vincent held her close as she cried listening to her heart beat frantically. Vincent rubbed soothing circles on her back as she slowly calmed.

"Catherine, it's okay I am here" he told her as she pulled away.

Vincent wiped her tears away and waited for her to speak.

Catherine sniffed and lifted her eyes to his touching his cheek softly as if he wasn't real.

"Catherine" Vincent touched her cheek.

"I had a nightmare, and it was so real Vincent" Catherine whispered to him.

"Tell me about it" Vincent encouraged her.

Catherine took a deep breath and told him what happened in her dream. Vincent listened until she was finished crushing her to him. He couldn't believe she had a dream like that. He wished he could take it all away for her but he knew that with her being pregnant she was in more danger than she knew, more than he could tell her. As Vincent was thinking Catherine jerked from his arms and ran to the bathroom with her mouth covered. Vincent made a move to climb off the bed when he heard her throwing up. Vincent quickly moved to the bathroom and held her hair back. After Catherine had emptied her stomach she brushed her teeth and washed her face and hands. She stood and Vincent was quick to help her back to bed. Catherine climbed in and Vincent followed pulling her to lie on his chest. Vincent held her softly as if she was going to break and in truth she did in that moment. Vincent listened hearing her heat beat slow to a soft rhythm, he knew she was fast asleep. Vincent listened to her sleep for a little while before finally falling to sleep himself.

The next morning Vincent awoke to a sleeping Catherine. She hadn't moved all night and was still peacefully sleeping. Vincent didn't move wanting her to sleep as much as she could. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind did Catherine stir beside him.

"Hi" Vincent whispered touching her cheek.

"Hi" Catherine smiled her voice a little weak.

"Any better?" Vincent smiled softly at her.

"Feels that way, I'm sorry for last night" Catherine lifted herself up to a sitting position.

"You do need to apologize for a nightmare. I know I have had them from time to time" Vincent said sitting up.

"I haven't had a nightmare in almost nice years since my mom was killed" Catherine admitted looking down at her hands.

"Really?" Vincent was shocked at her confession.

"Yeah" Catherine sighed as she slid back on the bed pulling the covers over her head.

Vincent chuckled softly and followed her under the covers turning on his side to face her.

"Catherine what are you really afraid of?" Vincent held her eyes with his.

"Honestly?" Catherine asked him.

"Honestly" Vincent asked.

"I am afraid of losing everything. Us, you, the baby…" Catherine trailed off.

"Catherine you won't lose me I won't let that happen. You won't lose us or the baby. The baby is strong" Vincent touched her cheek softly.

"How do you know?" Catherine questioned him.

"If our baby is anything like you, there is no doubt in my mind" Vincent smiled to her.

"Or like you" Catherine challenged.

"Point made" Vincent laughed pulling her closer to him.

"We could stay in bed all day" Vincent wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"As much as I want to, I promised JT blood and I have some stuff to do around here" Catherine sighed.

"Well damn…" Vincent mocked in frustration.

"But we could meet here say noon?" she offered grinning.

"It's a date" Vincent said placing his lips to hers ending the conversation at least for now.

Catherine sat in the kitchen as Vincent drew blood from her arm. When he was finished he placed a cotton ball on the site and bent her elbow up. Vincent then handed the vial to JT who took it out to the lab. Catherine sat for a few minutes and nibbled on a cookie Vincent gave her looking out into the woods. Suddenly the timer on the dryer buzzed making Catherine jump in her seat. Catherine went to fold the laundry. As Catherine folded the laundry she thought she heard a click. She peaked her head out to Vincent who was sitting on the sofa flipping channels. Catherine shook her head and went back to the laundry. Once she was done she grabbed the basket and moved out of the laundry room. This time she heard the click again and sat the basket down and moved to the front door. Vincent looked at her as she moved slowly to the door. Suddenly the click happened again this time Vincent jumped to his feet grabbing Catherine out of the way just as a bullet pierced the glass on the front door and flew in her direction. Catherine found herself pressed against the wall with Vincent covering her in his beast form. He lifted his face to hers and carefully backed away before turning his attention to the front door. Vincent moved quickly as he slammed through the door and into the air. He raised his nose to the air sniffing for a scent and suddenly disappeared into the woods. Catherine moved to get her gun from the drawer in the foyer table when she was grabbed from behind.

She quickly jabbed her elbow into the man's stomach and flipping around to kick him in the chest. The man stumbled back but quickly recovered before coming at her again. Catherine dodged right as he went left raising her arm and bringing it down with a blow to his spine. The intruder crashed into the table causing it to tip and the vase full of flowers to crash to the ground. Catherine prepared her stance for another attack knowing the man wouldn't stay down for long. She was right as he came at her again. This time he threw a shard of broken glass at Catherine causing her to duck as he laid a punch to her face. Catherine stumbled sideways and raised her arm for the next blow. He pulled back pulling a knife from his belt prepared to use it. Catherine acted quickly and ducked once more sending her foot out for him to tumble forward the knife landing in his chest as he fell. Catherine took a step back and kicked him over, seeing that he was in fact dead. Catherine feeling spent slipped against the wall to her bottom wiping her mouth a trail of blood coming from it. Just as she took a breath Vincent came in and looked at the foyer before quickly moving to Catherine.

"Catherine" his breath rushing out of his lungs as she lifted her eyes to his.

"I'm okay" Catherine told him as he tilted her jaw to the side looking at the now bruising skin.

Catherine took notice of the large cut on his chest.

"Vincent your hurt" Catherine touched his chest he winced.

"I'll heal" he told her pulling her to her feet just as JT busted through the side door.

JT looked around and saw the body and then at Vincent and Catherine.

"Are you guys okay" he said setting his notes down and moving to them.

"Yea, were fine" Vincent said wincing as he took a step to the kitchen.

Catherine moved him to the stool and grabbed a towel as he removed his shirt.

"Murfield" JT said out loud.

"Yea, but at least we are one down" Vincent hissed as the rag touched the open wound.

Catherine looked at him with sad eyes and cleaned the cut.

JT quickly turned his attention to Catherine.

"Is…" JT didn't finish and Vincent touched Catherine's stomach softly suddenly cocking his head to the side.

"I didn't suffer any hits JT" Catherine told him before looking at Vincent who was now frozen listening to something.

"Vincent what is it?" Catherine asked him looking at his hand on her stomach.

"I can hear the baby's heart beat" Vincent whispered as he looked up at her his eyes full of an emotion Catherine had never seen before.

"Wait, it's too early for that isn't it?" Catherine questioned.

JT took a deep breath before breaking the silence.

"Yeah about that" JT said as Catherine and Vincent turned to him.

"What is it?" Vincent said concerned.

JT grabbed his notes from the counter and gave them to Vincent. Vincent opened the book and looked at it closely before he quickly snapped his eyes to JT and then to Catherine.

"Are you sure this is right?" Vincent questioned him.

"Man I tested it three times and it's right" JT told him running his hand through his curly hair.

"Okay someone tell me is going on" Catherine bursted out earning her some stares.

JT spoke up this time taking a deep breath.

"I tested your blood against Vincent's and found some similarities. The baby is as healthy as can be but it is growing quickly at an average of two days to every one day" JT told her.

"That's not bad right?" Catherine asked him placing her hand on Vincent's.

"No not at all but the side effects of the pregnancy are that you will pick up some of Vincent's traits. You will have a heightened sense of smell, hearing, and strength but will remain normal" JT said as he looked at her.

"So that is it?" Catherine asked him.

"For now yes, I will have to take another sample in a couple of weeks to double check and then we can go from there" JT took his notes from Vincent.

"Okay, I think I can deal with that for now" Catherine said and then it hit her.

"JT what about the dizzy spells I've been having could that be related to the baby as well?" Catherine asked him causing Vincent's head to snap up at the news he was just hearing.

"Yes, it's a side effect but it will pass" JT sat his book down and turned back to Vincent and Catherine.

Catherine looked at Vincent who was looking at her with worry.

"Hey, one day at a time right?" she told him.

"One day at a time" he said back as Catherine took his hand into hers.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own... Just this story and any characters I add.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I love that you love this story as much as I do.

Chapter 11

Taking one day at a time was exactly what Catherine did. A week had flown by since the attack from one of the Murfield agents. Catherine had managed to find out a little information about the agent. His name was Daniel Sinclair. He had been an agent of Murfield for eleven years with a highly extensive background in battle tactics as well as graduating top of his class in training. He had no children and was divorced one year before he became part of Murfield's team. Catherine knew that they still had one more agent still looking for them and she finally managed to at least get an idea of who he was. She thought by knowing some of his habits she could predict what he might do next.

She spent most of her time doing just that when she wasn't wrapped in Vincent's arms which was where she preferred to be at this exact moment but Vincent was working with JT analyzing her blood. JT had taken her blood the day before wanting to analyze her progress with the pregnancy. Catherine placed her hand on her belly and sighed as she shut the computer down closing it and setting it aside. Joe had agreed to give her the time she had wanted but Catherine was getting cabin fever not doing much. She actually laughed when the thought crossed her mind. JT had been correct about her heightened senses but he had expected the waves of energy that hit her in spurts. Vincent had put taking the serum off until the danger was gone. Catherine had argued with him about not taking it but she finally came to see it was a sacrifice he was making for her and their baby.

Catherine sighed and climbed from the couch going upstairs to change. She slipped into a pair of running pants and a jacket. She laced up her shoes and grabbed her iPod slipping the buds around her ears. She left the room going out to the garage and up the stairs to the lab. She opened the door and Vincent turned to her smiling.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know I am going for a run" Catherine moved inside closing the door.

"Catherine is that a good idea?" Vincent moved away from the steel table.

"There haven't been any attacks in a week, and I've been cooped up Vincent. I need to release some energy" Catherine told him finally realizing exactly how he felt for ten years.

Vincent smiled at her and JT laughed.

"Got it, do you want me to go with you?" Vincent moved to her.

"No it's okay. I'll be okay. I'll stay close so you can hear me if I need you" Catherine offered hoping he would agree.

Catherine could see the torn answer in his eyes.

"Vincent I will be okay. JT needs you here so you can finish" Catherine touched his cheek.

"Fine, just stay close and if you feel anything out of the normal call for me and I'll be there" Vincent breathed hugging her.

"I will, I'll be back soon" Catherine rose on her tip toes and kissed his cheek on his scar.

Vincent's scar was something he hated because it reminded him of what had happened. He wished more than anything he could hide it like the nightmares that plagued him.

Catherine loved it because it was a part of who he was a man she was head over heels for. Vincent had slowly come to accept it for what it was.

Catherine smiled and slipped her buds in and left. She knew she was safe even if Vincent was unsure. Catherine climbed down the steps and began to stretch before she started her run. She finished and broke into a run. She headed down the trail following it closely. The air was crisp and cold but refreshing. Catherine smiled as she listened to the music sending her senses out around her. She couldn't smell anything out Of the normal. The run finally brought her to the small playhouse. Catherine came to a light jog as she neared the building. Suddenly she caught the smell of something that smelt like Vincent. She could smell the animal in it and pulled her buds from her ears looking around. Her ears didn't pick up anything but the smell wasn't very old. She took a step to the building and sniffed the air again. The smell was faint but she could smell it. She wondered if Murfield had made another like Vincent, then it hit her. The other super soldier that had come out against Murfield might actually be looking for Vincent. She didn't know if this other person was a danger or not but Catherine knew she needed to go to Vincent an tell him. Catherine removed her iPod stuffing it into her jacket. She suddenly heard a crunch behind her in the woods. Catherine quickly turned and prepared for an attack. Suddenly she was on her back gasping for air and meeting the eyes of a beast that wasn't Vincent. Catherine remained still as the beast knelt down smelling her. Catherine was actually terrified of this person she didn't know. The beast sniffed her again and roared. Catherine took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She whispered Vincent's name with the hope he could hear her.

Vincent was sliding a strip under the microscope when his head snapped up. He quickly moved to the door flinging it open letting the beast take over and ran to find Catherine. As he neared he could smell her and another like himself. Something in him snapped letting the beast roar as he charged into the field and saw Catherine lying on her back as another person hovered over her. The beast in Vincent moved quickly running with quick speed as he collided with a loud boom. Vincent tossed the other beast into a tree and took a protective stance in front of Catherine letting out a roar to challenge. The fallen beast stood and roared again before its eyes took on the stance Vincent was placing in front of Catherine. Catherine peaked behind Vincent's beast form to see what was going on. The beast tilted it's head to the side before finally falling to the ground it's head bowed. Catherine reached out and took Vincent's hand into hers. He snapped his head to her and met her eyes.

"Vincent it's okay, we're okay" Catherine whispered to him.

Vincent's breathing began to slow until he transformed to himself pulling her off the ground into his arms. Vincent breathed in her scent smelling her and the baby. He snapped his head up again to the other man who was stumbling from the fallen tree.

Vincent looked up freezing as he met his eyes.

"Jake?" Vincent said confused.

"Hey Vince" he coughed.

"What are you doing here?" Vincent pulled Catherine close to his side as Jake took a step towards them.

"Looking for you" Jake took a deep breath before meeting Catherine's eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you" he met her eyes.

"Why are you looking for me Jake" Vincent asked drawing his attention back to him and away from Catherine.

Vincent didn't like the way he was looking at Catherine. It may have been his animal reacting but Catherine was his and he would kill for that.

"I'm hoping you will come back with me to end Murfield one and for all. They say they can't cure us of what we are but there is an antidote that can suppress it, or so I am told" Jake answered him.

"Who told you about a serum?" Catherine asked this time.

"The scientist that have rolled on Murfield. The sought me out after I came forward." Jake held Vincent's eyes.

"Do you trust them? They are the ones who helped make us like this?" Vincent pointed out to him.

"I don't know, I know I trusted that doctor over there with us. She was the only one I did trust" Jake took another look at Catherine.

"Dr. Chandler" Vincent said out loud.

"My mom?" Catherine looked at him.

Vincent rubbed her shoulder before nodding to her.

"You are Dr. Chandler's daughter?" Jake was stunned at the news.

"She isn't like Dr. Chandler Jake. She is a cop" Vincent made sure he said the last part slowly for Jake to understand.

"Oh, I didn't know. I remember she talked about her family some but never names."

"Jake I know you think I can come back with you but right now I can't. Murfield hit us with an attack last week nearly killing Catherine. I can't risk it" Vincent held his voice firmly.

"Maybe I can help" Jake offered.

"I'm listening" Vincent met his eyes.

"Please know that I mean no harm to her, or anyone you know. I want to finally have my life back or at least something of a life away from hiding. I can help you find the last agent and then will you come forward with me?" Jake offered to him extending his hand.

Vincent thought his words over. Could he trust him? Vincent had been friends with him once upon a time when they were in basic training and he had served with him in Afghanistan. Vincent looked to Catherine who seemed to be analyzing him in a way; Vincent thought was one of her amazing traits. She could always tell if the person was lying it was her gift in away. Catherine raised her eyes to him and nodded. Vincent took Jake's hand shaking it firmly.

"Deal" Vincent released his hand.

"Would you like a beer?" Catherine offered him knowing it might cut the awkwardness out that surrounded them like a thick cloud of fog.

"Yes, thank you" Jake smiled at her.

Vincent motioned for him to follow them. Vincent and Catherine walked the trail as Jake stood beside Vincent talking about where he had been hiding for some time before finally coming out at Murfield.

"How did you meet her?" Jake as they passed the little bench.

"Vincent saved me when Murfield killed my mother. If it hadn't been for him I would be dead too" Catherine took Vincent's hand into hers smiling up at him.

"I am sorry I didn't know that she had been killed" Jake's voice unsteady.

"It was a long time ago" Catherine let her voice trail away.

"So are you like Vincent and me?" Jake looked at her.

"No, Catherine isn't like us. She is human" Vincent said quickly.

"I don't mean to be rude but when I came at her in the field she smelt like us" Jake told him.

"She is human Jake. Leave it at that" Vincent cut him a stare.

"Sorry man, no disrespect" Jake offered raising his hands in the air.

They continued their walk until they reached the house and they all walked up the steps. Catherine opened the door and they followed in. Catherine removed her jacket and hung it up before moving to the kitchen and grabbed three beers and a bottle of water for herself. Vincent was about to ask about the third beer when JT walked in the door with papers in his hand freezing at the sight of the strange man sitting on the couch across from Vincent.

"Um who is this?" JT looked at the man before he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry JT this is Jake Winters, I served with him in Afghanistan during the Murfield trials. He is…." Vincent was cut short.

"The other soldier" JT whispered.

"Yes" Vincent responded as Jake stood and extended his hand to JT.

"Nice to meet you" Jake smiled at him.

JT shook his hand and looked back at Catherine who handed him an open beer smiling apologetically. JT took a long pull of his beer before setting his notes on the counter in front of Catherine.

"Those are for you" JT tapped the papers in front of her before he turned around to look at Vincent and Jake.

Catherine opened her water as she picked up the papers looking at them. She didn't understand any of it.

"Um JT can I borrow you for a minute" Catherine asked smiling at him when Vincent and Jake stopped talking and looked at her.

"Sure" JT stood up walking over to her.

"Is everything okay?" Vincent asked suddenly.

"Yea, I just had some questions about the papers he gave me" Catherine smiled trying to seem relaxed.

She didn't know Jake well enough for him to know what they were doing and until then she would keep it that way. Catherine moved from around the counter and JT followed her down the hall with the papers in tow. Catherine took JT up to office on the second floor making sure the door was closed and she even turned on some music to drown them out.

"So exactly what did the test results show?" Catherine asked him as she took a seat beside him on the couch.

"Well, the tests haven't changed too much. Your putting off crazy amounts of hormones more than the average pregnant women does but the baby is steadily growing even at the fast pace it started at. Other than that you're good" JT told her smiling at her.

"So what can I expect with the hormones?" Catherine asked him since obviously she couldn't refer to the famous What To Expect When Your Expecting book that she had been reading at night when she woke up from not being able to sleep.

"As embarrassing as this is for me to say let alone you to here, within a day or two your hormones will be at their peak, which means Vincent will know, if you know what I mean. They could even be peaking now" JT rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"WOW, okay glad we cleared that up" Catherine laughed at him.

"Catherine do you trust that guy downstairs with Vincent?" JT asked her knowing she could tell.

"For now yes, but I don't know him well enough to say anything other than that. I do know he wants to help but I am not trusting him when it comes to the serum or even him knowing about us, at least not yet" Catherine placed her hand on her belly.

"Good enough for me, I'll make sure to hide the work I've done in my room as well as the serum" JT said standing.

Catherine nodded and pressed her finger to her lips as she turned off the music and opened the door. JT nodded and followed her out. Catherine could hear Jake and Vincent laughing. She looked to JT who shook his shoulders before making his way down the stairs. Catherine made her way behind JT and entered the living room. She suddenly felt all eyes on her. She then realized that JT had been a little wrong on the timing of the hormones because now Vincent and Jake were looking at her like she was a steak.

"Shit" she muttered and met JT's eyes in panic.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I add.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews…You guys ROCK! So I have been watching BATB's Bridesmaid Up and I just continue to be inspired with Vincent and Catherine. So anyways enjoy this chapter…..**

**Chapter 12**

JT quickly reacted and grabbed Catherine pulling her into the other room and to the stairs.

"You look tired why don't you go lay down" JT said loud enough that Vincent and Jake could hear.

Catherine caught on quickly at what JT was doing.

"Yeah, I am a little tired. Why don't you order pizza for all of you" Catherine smiled.

"Will do" JT smiled nervously and watched Catherine go up the stairs making sure she shut the door to the bedroom.

JT turned around and made his way back to the living room where Vincent and Jake were sitting.

"So I'm going to order some pizza, you guys hungry?" JT said breaking the tension in the room.

"Yea, that sounds good" Vincent broke his stare from Jake and looked at JT.

"Jake would you like some?" JT offered being nice.

"Oh um no thank you, I better go it's getting late. Vincent if it's okay ill swing by tomorrow" Jake stood setting his beer bottle on the table.

"Yea, that sounds good. Are you staying close?" Vincent sat his unfinished bottle down.

"Yeah, I'm actually on the outside of town at a small motel" Jake nodded to him.

"Oh, well I'll walk you out" Vincent moved to follow him to the door. As they passed the stairs Vincent's nose flared at the smell of Catherine. He knew Jake smelled it too and Vincent hoped he wouldn't stop he didn't want to have to kill him. Jake continued to the door and opened it.

"Thanks again man, it was good seeing you" Jake turned to him extending his hand to him again.

"Yeah it was" Vincent smiled a genuine smile at him.

Jake nodded his head releasing Vincent's hand and jogged out into the driveway and into the woods. Vincent shut the door and the action stirred the air again making him groan. Vincent had a need for Catherine more than he usually had and called out to JT.

"JT, I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you in the morning" Vincent waited for a response.

"What about pizza?" JT called back.

"Go ahead I'm sure I'll be hungry later" Vincent smiled to himself.

"Okay" JT called.

Vincent made his way upstairs to Catherine smiling when he heard JT mutter about needing ear plugs.

Catherine sat in the tub candles surrounding her as she sank underneath the water. She closed her eye holding her breath relaxing. Suddenly her ears picked up footsteps from under the water and she sat up quickly as the water sloshed around her bubbles spilling out onto the floor and putting out one candle. Catherine pushed he hair back and slid under the water covering her body.

"Hello?" Catherine called out.

The footsteps came closer to the door and she suddenly caught Vincent's scent. She smiled knowing it was him. She listened and heard him shuffling out of his clothes. Something in her started to heat at the sound and she felt herself tingling at it. The bathroom was dark only lit by the soft glow of the candles. Catherine listened closely as he moved to the door turning the handle. There in the candle light Vincent stood naked looking at her grinning. Catherine smiled softly at him as he shut the door and moved to climb into the tub with her. Catherine sat up a little as Vincent climbed in and sat down hissing as the hot water hit him.

"Hi" Catherine smiled.

"Hi" Vincent smiled back moving closer to her.

Catherine moved the rest of the distance as Vincent pulled her into his lap. His touch sent Catherine wild with need. She slid her hands up his chest resting on his shoulders meeting his eyes. Vincent gripped her hips firmly pulling her forward against his aching erection which now sat between them throbbing. Catherine slowly brought her lips to his. Vincent braided his hands into her hair securing her lips to his. Catherine could feel his touch biting into her skin. She didn't care her hands gripped him closely as she nibbled at his lips. Suddenly Vincent pulled her up using his knees as balance removing them from the tub. Water splashed around them on to the floor. Catherine reached behind them turning the handle and pulling the door open as Vincent moved them to the bed. Vincent sat Catherine on the edge of the bed moving before she scooted back taking him with her. Vincent covered her body with his as Catherine ran her fingers up his back and down to his spine before gripping his firm backside pulling him closer to her. Vincent growled his approval as he began to kiss down Catherine's neck to her collarbone before bringing his lips back to hers. Suddenly Catherine felt herself surge with energy and she wrapped her legs tighter to Vincent's before shifting and flipping him on his back. She claimed his lips as his hands bit into her hips making her moan in pleasure and pain. Catherine's hands moved to Vincent's chest as she steadied herself as she kissed at the corner of his mouth trailing soft kisses down his cheek and back up again on his scar.

Vincent was throbbing against her and quickly flipped her back settling himself between her thighs claiming her lips once more before pushing himself forward and burying all he was in her. Catherine moaned against Vincent's lips as he pulled back and then moved forward again this time with a rush. Catherine could feel herself coming apart at the seams needing Vincent to take her higher. Vincent sensed her need and began to move faster. Catherine opened her eyes to hold Vincent's. Catherine saw his eyes change color going yellow as his desire took over. She pulled his lips back to hers as she let herself go in the moment. Catherine called Vincent's name as she came around him. Catherine gripped his shoulders as he continued to move faster before slowing at his own orgasm. Catherine clung to him as he emptied himself inside her growling her name in pleasure as they collapsed in each other's arms.

Vincent lay sedated in Catherine's arms as she brushed his hair back.

"So, did you like seeing Jake?" Catherine asked him as he pulled her closer to his body resting his head on her stomach.

Vincent turned his head looking at her.

"It was good to see him; I think the shock of it hasn't really hit me yet. I mean I had no idea he was the other soldier that finally came out about what Murfield did" Vincent said to her.

"I could see you were hesitant at first why?" Catherine asked.

"Jake was always the one who had more go to then the rest of us. It shouldn't surprise me that he came out about murfield but I wonder what made him make that move" Vincent kissed Catherine's hand as she rested it against his cheek.

"Well, will he be coming back tomorrow?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, but if you keep smelling like you do I may have to cancel and stay in bed with you all day" Vincent grinned at her.

"Well, I can't fix it, it's part of the pregnancy thing according to JT" Catherine sighed.

"Speaking of which what did he say?" Vincent met her eyes.

"Well, the baby is growing the same and is healthy, but with my heightened senses my hormones are off the charts. They will peak for another a day or too then hopefully they will return to a semi normal level" Catherine told him.

"Hmm, interesting" Vincent smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Catherine laughed.

"JT mumbled something about needing ear plugs as I was coming up earlier" Vincent laughed.

"So not funny" Catherine said trying to be serious but ended up laughing at him.

Vincent moved pulling Catherine into his arms settling between her thighs as he met her eyes.

"You know when I went for my run and ended up being tackled by Jake I was actually scared out of my mind. He was sniffing at me like he had never smelled anything like me before" Catherine told Vincent.

"You don't smell like anything I've ever smelt before. It's hard to explain but you normally smell like soft lavender, but now you smell like a strong scent of vanilla. It's intoxicating" Vincent whispered as he kissed at her neck breathing in deeply.

"That is strange, I noticed when I caught his smell it was similar to yours but off somehow" Catherine moaned as he nipped at her neck.

"What do I smell like to you?" Vincent asked pulling back and looking at her.

"I'm sure its strange but to me you smell like a deep rich coffee" Catherine said to him.

"Coffee huh?" Vincent laughed.

"It's the best way to describe it. It's unique and comforting" Catherine smiled at him.

"How did Jake smell?" Vincent asked curious since to him he could smell testosterone and lots of it.

"He smelt off, I can't explain it. It was similar to you but only a small fraction, the rest I can't place" Catherine told him.

"When I saw you in the clearing lying on your back with your eyes closed I was so worried he was going to hurt you" Vincent told her touching her cheek.

"I honestly thought he was going to as well, but he seemed confused" Catherine admitted.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Vincent asked her.

"I have a feeling we can but I don't want to get a head of ourselves. I don't know if I trust him enough for him to know about the serum or the baby but I think he can be trusted to help find the last agent" Catherine told him.

"I agree. I think tomorrow I will talk with him and find out what made him go public" Vincent said brushing a piece of her hair aside.

"What about him asking you to go public? Will you?" Catherine asked him wanting to know more than anything what he was planning.

"I think once it's done I will. I want to start a public life with you and our child. I want to practice medicine again and have you make an honest man out of me" he grinned at her winking.

"Honest man huh? I suppose you want me to stay home and cook all day too?" Catherine mocked.

"Barefoot to be exact" he teased.

"You are something else Vincent Kellar" Catherine laughed.

"That I am Miss. Chandler" he moved forward allowing Catherine to feel how hard he was for her.

Catherine met his eyes feeling herself melt against him. She couldn't be happier than she was right now in her life. She remembered how not to long ago as she stood in front of her father and his new wife how she thought she would never have what they had but now she knew with Vincent it was more real than she could have imagined. Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned down pressing his lips to hers as he slid deep in her ending her thoughts and worries and letting her be in the moment with him then.

**Thanks for reading guys and please feel free to review, I love hearing what you think. Until next time…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own….just this story and any characters that I add.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews you guys have left for this story, it means the world to me that you love it as much as I do.**

**Chapter 13**

"_Ring…Ring…Ring….Ring…"_ Catherine moaned and rolled over reaching for her phone.

"Chandler" she said looking at the clock on the nightstand seeing it was a little before four am.

"Cat, it's Tess"

"Hey what's wrong" Catherine flipped the lights on causing Vincent to moan and open his eyes.

"Cat, your dad had a heart attack" Tess said quickly.

"Wait when?" Catherine looked at Vincent.

"About an hour ago, he is in the hospital" Tess spoke loudly.

Catherine could tell she was in the hospital at the sound of beeping machines behind her.

"I'm on my way" Catherine moved quickly grabbing some clothes and throwing them on the bed as she looked around for her boots.

"Cat it's a long drive" Tess told her.

"Your right, I'll fly in, it should take maybe 2 hours, can you pick me up?" cat asked her.

"You know I will. Text me let me know the schedule and I'll be there waiting for you" Tess told her.

"Okay, I'll text you in a few" Catherine hung up and moved quickly to her laptop and logged on looking for the small airport.

After she found the information she needed she quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

"Catherine what is your plan?" Vincent asked handing her shoes to her.

"I don't know Vincent. Right now I need to be with my dad and Heather. I will figure it out" Catherine snapped instantly feeling bad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" Catherine turned to him tears falling on her cheeks.

"It's fine, I will go with you" Vincent held her eyes.

"Vincent you can't. With Murfield looking for you it is too big of a risk" Catherine touched his face.

"You're not going alone" Vincent said his voice firm.

"JT is going with you" Vincent moved from the bed putting his pants on.

"Is that safe for you?" Catherine asked as she grabbed her gun, badge, and purse.

"I will be fine, I just need you safe" Vincent moved through the door going downstairs to JT's room.

Catherine brushed her hair pulling it up in a ponytail before going down stairs to see a tired JT walking out dressed with his bag.

"JT I really appreciate this man" Vincent told him running his hands through his hair and moving to Catherine's side.

"Yeah, no problem, I've hidden all the research so you should be good" JT looked from him to Catherine.

"I have to go, the flight leaves in an hour" Catherine touched Vincent's cheek.

Vincent crushed her against his chest wanting so badly to go with her. He released her a inch before he braided his hands into her hair kissing her deeply. After a moment that was too short Vincent and Catherine pulled away.

"Call me as soon as you land okay?" Vincent whispered to her.

"I promise I will. I'll be back as soon as I can" Catherine said back her heart aching at leaving him.

"JT do not let her out of your sight no matter what" Vincent turned to his friend.

"I won't man" JT nodded his head to him.

Catherine moved to the door and took one more look at Vincent before she left her heart breaking. Vincent watched her climb into the car his eyes never leaving her. He knew she needed to be with her father but he wished she could stay. He was worried more now that Catherine and JT would be in danger and he was helpless being so far away from them both. Once the car left Vincent slumped against the door bowing his head and for the first time in a long time he prayed that his family would come back safe.

Catherine quickly exited the terminal with JT and immediately grabbed her phone calling Vincent.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Vincent rushed out.

"Yes, we just left the terminal. I love you and miss you" Catherine looked around her to look for Tess.

"I love you too; I am going crazy without you here. I miss you" Vincent said his voice aching.

"I know, we will be home soon. I promise" Catherine whispered to him her voice cracking at the unshed tears she held back as she touched her stomach softly.

"Home" Vincent repeated the words she had said.

"I have to go, I see Tess. I'll let you know how my dad is doing. I love you" Catherine said to him as she moved to where Tess stood.

"I love you too" Vincent told her before he hung up.

Catherine was safe for now which made him relax a little bit. His short happiness at the news ended quickly when there was a knock at the door. Vincent slipped the phone in his pocket and went to answer the door. Vincent opened the door to see Jake.

"Hey man, I hope I'm not bothering you" Jake smiled as Vincent waved him in.

"Not at all" Vincent shut the door behind him and moved to the living room Jake close behind.

"Everyone still sleeping?" Jake smiled.

"I wish, Catherine received a call from her partner that her dad had a heart attack back in New York. She took an early flight with JT" Vincent sat down with thud.

"You let her go alone with JT?" Jake asked confused.

"She needs to be with her dad and sister" Vincent met his eyes.

"Look man, I know you don't trust me yet but letting Catherine go alone was a bad idea especially while she is pregnant" Jake told him meeting his eyes.

"How do you know about that?" Vincent questioned him sitting up straight.

"I knew the moment I smelt her in the clearing" Jake told him.

"You didn't say anything?" Vincent accused him.

"Of course not, it's not my business but it will be Murfield's if they find her" Jake took a deep breath.

"Why do you care so much Jake? You show up out of the blue almost getting yourself killed, come out about Murfield. I don't get it what aren't you telling me?" Vincent accused him.

Jakes eyes went blank as he took a deep breath before telling Vincent his story.

"Do you remember Maggie?" Jake asked him.

"Yeah, she was your girl back home" Vincent told him.

"Yes she was before Murfield found her" Jake's voice falling a little.

"What happened man?" Vincent scooted closer to the edge of his seat.

"After the hit was put out on us in Afghanistan I did what you did and escaped. I smuggled myself back in a freight to North Carolina. When I arrived I immediately went to her. She of course was told I was killed in action so imagine her surprise when I showed up sitting in the living room of our apartment when she came home one night from work. She was freaked which I got, but once she calmed down I told her everything. She immediately made the decision to run with me. I didn't want that for her but she did it anyways. We ended up moving to Virginia in a little town. No one knew who I was and we bought a little home in the country with our savings." Jake took a deep breath once more before he started again.

"A couple of months passed and we found out she was pregnant. I was thrilled and scared at the same time. I worried if Murfield would find us. Of course Maggie was the optimist and believed we would be okay. We were for some months until one night when Maggie was on her way home from work she called me in a panic that someone was following her. I told her I was coming to get her. She was just 4 miles from our home when she wrecked the car. I arrived just a few minutes after it happened to see her scrambling away from them before they shot her. Maggie was 7 months pregnant. I killed the agents of course but when I got to Maggie she was gone and so wasn't our daughter" Jake let the tears slip down his cheek before wiping them away.

Vincent sat back in total shock at what he had heard. He tried to form something to say but couldn't.

"It was a couple of weeks after that I came forward about Murfield and what they had done. I didn't want what happened to me to happen to anyone else" Jake met his eyes.

"But how did you manage to find out about me or even Catherine's mother?" Vincent asked him.

"I had heard about Dr. Chandler a couple of years ago but I had also stumbled upon an article one day about her daughter. At the time I didn't put the pieces together until I started thinking of who had saved her. I spent a lot of time trying to find out who had saved her not knowing it was you until I had went public. I knew you would go back to a place you were familiar with and I just went on instinct then hiding where I could and keeping myself hidden" Jake told him.

"I don't know what to say" Vincent was stunned at the new information he had received from Jake.

He felt horrible that he had thought so less of a man who had lost so much. Now he was in his shoes and realized that letting Catherine go with JT hadn't been the best decision at all. JT could barely handle the pressure of facing him with a tranquilizer gun when he beasted out, but he also knew that Catherine could handle herself in any situation. He knew she would be staying with her dad at the hospital at least for the day and then coming home soon after. He had to take comfort in that. She would be home soon.

"Look Vince, I know you're worried about her and your friend but right now they murfield has no idea she is pregnant and it will stay that way. Right now they want you more than her. I've already came out about what they did and they can't touch me, but you are the last little thing they need to tie up" Jake pointed out to him.

"So what do we do?" Vincent asked him.

"We find them before they find you, and then we end this once and for all" Jake's stare hardened.

"I'm with you" Vincent nodded to him.

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual but no worries Chapter 14 will be longer. Thank you so much again for all the support and reviews I am getting from you guys. When this story is finished I will write another BATB story with a different twist then this one. I think you guys will love it as much as I already do since I am currently working on it **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own….Just this story and any character I may add**

**Thank you yet again to everyone who reviewed this story, is following this story or added it to your favorites. You guys are so amazing!**

**Chapter 14**

Tess didn't ask a single question as she hit her sirens and sped through traffic. Catherine glanced back at JT who was gripping the safety bar with a tight grip. Catherine couldn't help but smile at the movement. Catherine watched as cars quickly moved out of the way for the sirens until Tess pulled the police car into the under bay of the hospital. Catherine climbed out opening the door for JT who looked so glad to see the pavement.

"Tess, thank you. What room is he in?" Catherine called over her shoulder.

"Room 614, and no prob Cat" she smiled before climbing back into her car and pulling away.

Catherine climbed into an opened elevator and pressed the sixth floor. It didn't hit her until after she hit the button that was the intensive care unit. She leaned against the side wall for balance as panic was creeping in. JT noticed and moved to touch her shoulder. Catherine closed her eyes trying to calm herself and opened her eyes to look at JT.

"It will be okay" JT told her softly.

"I hope so JT, I don't think I could handle losing him too" Catherine admitted running her hand over her face.

"Let's stay calm okay" JT refused to let her think badly which Catherine was grateful for.

"Your right, I can do this" Catherine took a deep breath and the doors opened.

She stepped out of the elevator with JT and moved to the front desk for directions. The nurse pointed down the hall and Catherine moved quickly towards her dad's room. As she got closer her feet became lead almost holding her from moving any further. She pushed forward and finally reached the door. She took in the notice of the two police officers standing guard.

"Detective Chandler, it's good to see you"

"Thank you Bruce" Catherine said to the short bald man. He had been with the force for over ten years.

"This is a good friend of mine" Catherine motioned to JT who nodded to the men standing there.

"This is Chris, he is new" Bruce grinned at Catherine.

Catherine turned her attention to him and smiled politely.

"It's nice to meet you Chris" Catherine nodded to him.

"You too Detective" he smiled.

Catherine took a deep breath and turned the handle on the door and stepped in with JT behind her. Catherine wasn't prepared to see her father hooked up to a million different machines that were beeping randomly. Catherine couldn't stop the sob that rose from her throat as she moved to his side. He looked so peaceful and Catherine didn't want to wake him. JT took a seat on the little sofa and watched Catherine. Catherine leaned down and kissed his head softly.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes before she noticed her dad opened his.

"Daddy" Catherine whispered to him.

"Hi honey" he barely whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Catherine asked touching his cheek softly.

"Better, tired but better. What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"Where else would I be?" Catherine smiled at him.

"I told your partner not to call you, that I would be fine" he whispered to her.

"Tess did the right thing dad. I am so glad to see you're okay" Catherine told him her tears falling again.

"I'll be moving soon they say" her father smiled.

"Where is Brooke?" Catherine asked him.

"She went to get some coffee" her dad whispered.

"Oh" Catherine said before hugging him again.

Catherine's dad wrapped his arms around her holding her as she cried. She wanted to tell him so much but was scared of how much danger he would be in if she did. Catherine wanted him to know he would be a grandpa, that she had found the love of her life and was really and truly happy. She pulled away and looked at JT.

"JT could I have a minute alone with my dad" Catherine asked him.

"Sure I'll be right outside the door" JT smiled nodding to her.

"Thank you" Catherine whispered to him.

Once JT was gone Catherine turned to him.

"Dad have you, brooke and heather been safe?" She asked so low that only he could here her.

"Of course" her dad smiled at her.

"I'm glad dad. There is something I want to tell you" Catherine told him as she took a seat in an empty chair.

"You can tell me anything Cat" he smiled at her as she took his hand into hers.

"I've decided I'm going to move to the cabin" Catherine told him.

"I kind of figured as much" her dad chuckled.

"How did you manage that?" Catherine smiled softly at her father.

"That has always been your favorite place, I knew it was only a matter of time before you wanted to move there. What about being a cop?" he dad asked.

"Well, I talked to Will last week and he had an opening coming up in two weeks and I think I'm going to take it as a part time thing maybe" Catherine told him.

"Will is a good guy. He had always watched out for your mom over the years when she was a kid" her father smiled at him.

"So you're okay with it?" Catherine asked him.

"Of course, you're a grown woman Catherine. I will support any decisions you make" he smiled at her taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you" Catherine smiled.

"There is more isn't there?" her dad asked grinning.

Catherine didn't know how to tell him but for now she would give him as little as she could until it was done and over with and then she could tell him everything.

"Yes, there is so much more. I want to tell you and I will but you have to trust me and when it's the right time I will tell you everything" Catherine met his eyes.

"I trust you and when you're ready I will be waiting" he smiled before his eyes began to droop a little.

"I'll let you sleep" Catherine smiled and leaned in kissing his forhead.

"Catherine go back, I will be fine. I will have Brooke call you every hour with details. I can see you are missing something" he whispered to her.

"Dad I should stay" Catherine told him.

"No, go Catherine. I will be okay sweetheart" he met her eyes once more.

"I'll make you a deal, I will go back when you are out of ICU okay?" Catherine offered him.

"So stubborn, just like your mother was" her dad chuckled.

"I would say I got it from you too" Catherine smiled softly at him.

"True enough. I'm very proud of who you have become, so strong, smart, and beautiful" her father whispered to her.

"Thank you dad, I love you" Catherine whispered to him before he closed his eyes.

Catherine kissed her father once more on the cheek before leaving the room. She saw JT standing against the hall.

"I'm ready" Catherine told him as she took shaky steps to the elevator.

"Cat are you okay?" JT asked her worried.

"Yeah, just really tired" Catherine smiled at him softly.

"Well, let go to your place and get some rest. Lord knows we both need it" JT told her softly.

"That's a good idea" Catherine said leaning on him.

Catherine and Vincent left the hospital and hailed a cab to Catherine's apartment. After a thirty minute ride they finally arrived. Catherine paid the cab driver and climbed out with JT. She made her way upstairs and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and took a shaky breath.

"JT, I can barely stand on up, I'm going to call Vincent and then go to bed. The guest room is right there" Catherine pointed.

JT slipped his arm around her and helped her to her room. JT finally made it to Catherine's room and sat her on the bed. Catherine began taking off her boots when her cell rang. She pulled it from her pocket.

"Thank you JT" Catherine said to him.

"Of course, tell Vincent to call me" JT smiled and slipped out of the room shutting the door.

Catherine anwsered the phone.

"Hi" Catherine said her voice shaky.

"Hi, are you okay?" Vincent voice worried.

"I'm so tired" Catherine said to him on the phone before she started crying.

"Catherine it's okay. God I wish I was with you right now" he said his heart breaking.

"Me too" Catherine sniffed as she removed her jacket.

"How is your dad?" Vincent asked her.

"He is in ICU but they will be moving him tomorrow I think" Catherine said standing up and pulling the covers back.

"You think?" Vincent questioned.

"Yeah I thought that's what I heard the doctors talking about, but then again my senses are a little off" Catherine mumbled.

"So when are you coming home?" Vincent asked her.

"I'm going to catch the next flight out tomorrow night after I handle a few things here" Catherine yawned.

"I can't wait to see you and have you in my arms" Vincent told her.

"Me too, oh JT said to call him" Catherine yawned again.

"Okay, I'll call him. Get some sleep, I love you" Vincent said to her as she stifled another yawn.

"Okay I will, I love you too" Catherine whispered and hung up letting sleep take over.

JT sat on the bed and took his boots off when his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hey man" JT said to him tiredly.

"Hey, Catherine said for me to call you. How are things?" Vincent asked him.

"Good so far, nothing out of the normal except for Catherine" JT told him.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked worried.

"She is over doing herself and she is close to complete and under melt down. Vincent I saw something today that I didn't expect" JT told him his voice soft.

"What happened?" Vincent rushed his words.

"It's not like that, I just noticed that when Catherine and I were heading to the ICU at the hospital she almost collapsed and then when her eyes met mine they flashed yellow" JT told him.

"Wait as in like mine?" Vincent was confused.

"Yeah, it was quick but I saw it. I think it's caused from her being in a stressful situation at least now anyways" JT rubbed his chin.

"Do you think she will…." Vincent trailed away.

"No not at all" JT said calming Vincent.

"Good, She said you were catching a flight tomorrow night after she had something's to take care of" Vincent told him.

"Oh good, hey man I need some sleep it's been a long day. I'll call you tomorrow okay" JT told him.

"Yeah, of course. I'll talk to you then" Vincent replied and hung up the phone.

JT fell back into the bed letting sleep take him.

The morning came and slipped into the early afternoon when Catherine crawled from bed for a shower. She felt better more rested and hungry enough to eat a horse. She actually laughed out loud at herself as she emerged into the living room with clean clothes on and made some coffee. JT came out looking much better as well.

"Good morning" Catherine smiled at him.

"Good morning" JT chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Catherine asked.

"You are bright and chipper today" JT told her.

"It's going to be a good day. Oh I am going into the precinct to put in my notice and I also have to call heather and have her pack up some of my things and then we will catch the next flight back home" Catherine said in a rush causing JT blink in shock.

"Okay, I'm going to need a cup of coffee for all of that" JT teased and sat down at the bar.

"That I can do" Catherine grinned handing him a fresh cup.

**Hope you all enjoyed the Chapter. Thank you again for all the reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter….Thank you again **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own….Just this story and any characters I add**

**Sorry this is a little late guys, thank you so much for the reviews I have received on this story. I have 72 reviews and that is just amazing in the time that I have wrote this story...so thank you so much for caring enough to leave a review and taking the time to read this.**

**Chapter 15**

"So you want me just let my best detective leave my force?" Joe asked her behind the closed door of his office.

"Joe, you have been a great friend and a Lieutenant and I am so honored that I served under you, but I need to change things Joe" Catherine told him with honest eyes.

"Chandler what has changed for you to want to leave and as a friend you can tell me honestly" Joe moved to sit on the edge of his desk placing his hands in front of him.

"The honest truth Joe is that I am pregnant" Catherine told him meeting his eyes.

"Are you really?" Joe asked stunned.

"Yes, I'm about 2 weeks" Catherine admitted to him.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming Chandler. No offense" he chuckled.

"None taken and trust me when I say I was just as shocked as you" Catherine smiled to him.

"Well, it is short notice but I'll say you put in your two weeks" Joe sighed.

"Thank you Joe, but please don't tell anyone you know. I will when its time" Catherine asked him.

"Of course, they say it's too early to tell anyone anyways so I will keep it to myself. Have you told your partner?" Joe asked her.

"Yeah, I told Tess. She is kind of pissed at the moment" Catherine said standing.

"Don't worry she will be okay with it soon enough" Joe smiled at her.

Catherine nodded and removed her badge and gun setting them on Joe's desk. Joe looked down at them and then back at Catherine before he moved and hugged her. Catherine hugged him back; she was going to miss him. Catherine pulled away and turned to the door. She smiled once more at Joe before leaving the office to pack up her desk. Catherine didn't have much to pack, just a few pictures and some knick knacks Tess had given her as gag gifts. Catherine loaded them into a small box and with one last look she left the place she had called home for a little over 5 years. Catherine swallowed back her tears and made her way through the large double doors to the lobby where JT waited for her. Catherine had already called her sister and asked her to pack up her personal things and to move into the apartment since it was paid for and Heather's job wasn't too far from there. Heather was thrilled of course but sad that she would share the apartment with her. Catherine had tied up all of her loose ends in New York at least. JT smiled at her when she approached him.

"You set?" JT asked her taking the box from her.

"Yeah I think so. I'm going to drop this off at the apartment for Heather to mail out with the other things and then we can see if we can get an earlier flight" Catherine told him as they stepped out on to the busy sidewalk.

"Sounds good, I'll get us a cab" JT told her moving to the street.

"I think I can help with that" Catherine heard come from behind her.

Catherine turned and saw Tess smiling at her. Catherine smiled back.

"Hey I am sorry about flipping out on you" Tess told her.

"Hey I would have done the same thing" Catherine smiled at her.

"Yeah, I doubt that" Tess teased as she hit the unlock button on her car.

Catherine, Tess, and JT climbed in and left the police station.

"So what are your plans for Tennessee?" Tess asked.

"Well, I thought about maybe working at the police station part-time" Catherine told her as she neared her apartment.

"Well, they will be lucky to have you" Tess told her finally pulling the car in front of the building.

"Thanks for the ride Tess" Catherine said turning to her before hugging her tightly.

"No Problem, Call me anytime you need anything okay" Tess said pulling back from her.

"I will, maybe you can come and see me sometime" Catherine offered her with a sad smile.

"I think I can do that" Tess smiled before Catherine climbed from the car.

With one final wave Catherine watched her friend of over 5 years drive away. Catherine was going to miss her, she was going to miss New York in general, and seriously where else could you find a hotdog at midnight? Catherine moved with JT into the building back up to her apartment.

The rest of the afternoon hurried along as Catherine left notes for heather on what she wanted her to pack and what could stay. She did manage to get a fresh shower before heading out to the airport with JT. The flight was on time which Catherine was thankful for at least. They loaded on to the plain and left the runway. As soon as they were in the air Catherine took a deep breath and closed her eyes wanting to get a nap in before she arrived back at the small airport in Tennessee. JT had been the best person to take on the trip with her. She had wished it had been Vincent but until things with Murfield were finished that had to wait. With one quick look outside Catherine settled in for a quick sleep hoping it would pass the time quickly and then she could finally be in Vincent's arms.

Vincent loaded himself into the SUV with Jake. His time with Jake had been very informative. Granted when he had first seen him in the clearing Jake had told Catherine and himself that he had no idea that Catherine's mom had died or the fact that Catherine was who she was, or that Catherine smelled different. He of course had asked him about it and Jake told him that even though he had known Vincent it had been a while since he was actually able to trust anyone. Vincent knew that more than Jake knew. If he was admitting to himself he had to learn how to trust again. JT had been the easiest for him, but when he had met Catherine it took him time to trust her, and now that he did he would never doubt her. She had seen the worst of him, seen what he had done and still stood by his side and more importantly she had loved him when he didn't love himself.

"So what time does her plane land" Jake asked him as they drove down the drive.

"In an hour, we will be there right as they land" Vincent told him smiling to himself.

"I remember that look, I use to have it every time Maggie came home" Jake smiled to himself at the memory.

"Jake what will you do when this is all over and you're not hiding anymore?" Vincent asked him as they hit the highway heading to the airport.

"I don't know" Jake told him before turning his attention to the road.

Jake and Vincent rode listening to the radio and catching some light talking between. They finally arrived at the airport and Vincent parked at the front entrance of the airport. He climbed out of the car with Jake and they moved to stand at the gate. Vincent's heart was beating like crazy as he saw Catherine's plane land. He remained frozen in place as he watched them unload. Finally he saw her climbing from the small plane. It was then that he noticed she looked different in a good way which made him smile. Jake smiled at him and smacked him on the shoulder. Catherine turned around and looked at JT smiling. Vincent saw in that moment that Catherine and JT had become good friends while away, which he was very thrilled about.

"Catherine" Vincent said in a soft voice.

Catherine's head snapped up and found him smiling at her. Catherine smiled back her heart beating frantically at the sight of him. Catherine turned to JT and they quickly made their way through the small terminal. As soon as Catherine was cleared she grinned as she picked up her pace moving quickly to Vincent. They collided and Vincent pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. After a second they collided their lips together. They had lost complete awareness of anyone around them until Jake and JT cleared their throats. Catherine and Vincent pulled away blushing but still their bodies remained close.

"Hi" Catherine said to him smiling.

"Hi" Vincent touched her cheek softly.

"How was your flight?" Jake asked this time meeting Catherine's eyes.

"Good thank you. How have you guys been?" Catherine asked him as Vincent pulled her to the car.

"Very informative" Vincent told her helping her into the car.

"Really now" Catherine smiled as Vincent climbed in.

Jake and JT sat in the back as Vincent climbed into the driver seat starting the car and moving into traffic.

"Yeah, we can talk about it later. How was everything?" Vincent asked her referring to her dad among some of the other things she had to do.

"Everything is good. I'm glad to be home" Catherine smiled as she slipped her hand into his.

"I'm glad your home too" Vincent smiled at her.

"Okay, gagging back here" JT teased as everyone burst in to laughter. It felt right and Catherine sighed in contentment it was a great end to a good day she thought and pulled Vincent's hand closer to her.

**Okay that's it for now on this chapter… I know its short but no worries chapter 16 will be coming up and it will be longer. Thank you again for the reviews and until next time on Tennessee…**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own….Just this story and any characters I add.**

**Thank you so much guys! Now on with the chapter…**

**Chapter 16**

The drive back to the cabin was peaceful and eventful. Catherine had learned all that Vincent had in an hour. She remained silent as Jake had told her everything. She had questions of course which Jake answered with truth. They finally reached the turn for the cabin and Catherine couldn't wait to curl up on the couch with a good warm blanket and Vincent. After a few minutes they finally pulled into the driveway and Vincent placed the car in park. They all climbed out and Catherine stretched popping her joints. She sighed and made her way up the stairs with Vincent close behind her. They stepped in to the foyer and Catherine, Vincent, and Jake froze catching the scent of a few different people. JT ran right into Jakes back stumbling back at their sudden stop.

"What is it?" JT asked when he caught them looking.

"Someone has been here" Vincent said as he took another step further into the house.

Catherine followed Vincent into the house and moved to the kitchen for the guns she had hidden in a small open floor board. She quickly knelt down to get them and checked the chambers to see if they were still bullets and was ready to go. She stood and looked to Vincent, Jake, and JT.

"Vincent and I will check the house. Jake you and JT check above the garage and meet back here in 10 minutes" Catherine said handing a gun to JT who took it and nodded to her.

"Sounds good" Jake told her moving and following JT as they went to the back door.

Catherine placed her hands around the gun as they quickly moved through the house. The down stairs was secured but the bedrooms had been destroyed. The upstairs was the same but no one remained in the house. Vincent and Catherine went back downstairs just as JT and Jake were entering the house.

"The lab has been destroyed but no one was left behind" JAke told them.

"Catherine Jake and I will do a sweep around the house to make sure nothing or no one is around" Vincent told her before kissing her softly in the forehead.

"Be careful both of you" Catherine told them watching as they moved outside.

Once they were far enough away Catherine turned to JT.

"Was there anything missing?" Catherine asked him.

"Not that I see, they were looking for research that much I was sure of but..." JT grinned reaching into his bag pulling out a stack of papers and the small black box.

"You took them with us?" Catherine was shocked.

"Of course and I'm glad I did" JT chuckled.

"You and me both" Catherine smiled.

Suddenly Catherine snapped her head up to see Vincent and Jake coming in the back door.

"Anything?" Catherine asked.

"No, the trail ended right at the road" Jake spoke up.

"Murfield" Catherine said out loud.

"Exactly, I don't doubt they will be making plans for an attack sooner than later" Jake said to them.

"Which means we need to find the second agent just as quickly" Catherine leaned against the kitchen counter.

"There is no we" Vincent spoke up.

"You can't seriously expect me to sit back and let you and Jake get hurt" Catherine's edging closer to anger.

"That is exactly what I expect Catherine. I'm not putting you in danger" Vincent stood firm.

"That isn't up to you. I am capable of making my own decisions and watching you get killed isn't part of that" Catherine said now angry.

She could feel her blood boiling like lava as she pulled away from the counter.

Vincent stood frozen as he saw Catherine's eyes glad gold.

"Catherine how are you feeling right now?" JT asked her when she had turned.

"Pissed" Catherine snapped.

"Do you feel anything else?" He questioned.

"I don't know I feel like my skin is on fire" Catherine turned to him.

"Interesting" JT said quickly pulling a notebook out and writing it down.

"What is going on?" Catherine questioned them.

Vincent took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom flipping the light on and pointing to the mirror.

Catherine followed his fingers gasping at what she saw. Her eyes were a bright amber yellow. They shined like nothing she had ever seen before. She raised her hand and touched her face. She blinked and when she focused again they were gone.

"What the hell was that?" Catherine whispered.

Vincent moved to her side pulling her into the kitchen where JT was sitting with Jake. JT lifted his head and noticed the color was gone.

"How are you now?" JT asked waiting to write it.

"Like a lab rat" Catherine admitted.

"You're not a lab rat" Vincent spoke up taking Catherine's hand into his.

Catherine pulled away still upset that Vincent wouldn't even let her help. She was a cop for over 5 years and handled herself just fine.

Vincent couldn't believe what happened Catherine never pulled away from his touch.

Jake noticed the exchange as well as JT and watched them.

"I'm going for a walk" Catherine said moving away from the guys and heading out the door with her gun still strapped to her hip.

Vincent moved to go after her but Jake touched his arm.

"Hey let me talk to her" Jake offered.

"Jake I don't think..."

Vincent started but quickly stopped.

"Let me try, I think I can get thru to her" jake smiled at his friend.

"Okay" Vincent sighed in defeat.

Jake followed Catherine out and found her sitting in a bench.

"Hey" jake called to her.

"I'm not in a talkative mood" Catherine said to him.

"We'll that's lucky for me since I want to talk" Jake smiled at her.

Catherine sighed and moved over for Jake to sit beside her. Catherine kept her eyes forward trying to calm herself. She wasn't as mad as before but she was still mad and hurt that Vincent didn't trust her enough to know she wouldn't put herself in danger.

"You have to know how important you and the baby are to Vincent" Jake told her.

Catherine still didn't say a word but listened.

"When Maggie was alive I worried all the time for her. She of course didn't realize the dangers we were going to face but to her it didn't matter. She was so much like you in some ways, she didn't think anything would happen but now here I sit without her and our daughter" Jake told her.

Catherine couldn't help the tear that fell down her cheek.

"I know you can take care of yourself Catherine but try to understand how Vincent feels. He is going to be a dad and that alone is scary enough, but he also is worried about losing you. He loves you more than you can possibly imagine. You are the one thing that keeps him from giving into the beast that plagues him. Let him do what he can to protect you until we can end this once and for all" Jake stood looking at her.

Catherine took a deep breath and stood meeting Jakes eyes.

"She would have been a month today" Jake told her answering the question she hadn't asked.

"Thank you Jake, I didn't think of it like that" Catherine wiped her eyes and nodded to him.

"Any time" Jake smiled at her.

Catherine followed Jake to the house wanting to apologize to Vincent for acting the way she did. They moved up the steps and into the house before Jake froze causing Catherine to bump into him.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked before she was hit with the smell of Vincent in beast form.

Catherine quickly pushed past him to see him standing in the living room. He roared as Jake and Catherine entered the room. Catherine found herself against the wall next to JT who had a gun pointed to aim. Jake quickly stepped in changing in to his beast form trying to protect Catherine and JT from an angry Vincent.

"JT what happened" Catherine whispered to him.

"I don't know, one minute he was watching Jake leave then he grabbed his head falling. I quickly went to him and found myself against the wall" JT told her.

Before Catherine could ask anything else Jake charged at Vincent. Vincent quickly collided with Jake sending him flying through the open back doors and into the balcony railing. Catherine gasped and saw Jake fall down. Vincent moved quickly to Catherine. JT raised the gun pointing at Vincent.

"JT don't" Catherine called to him.

Suddenly Vincent knocked the gun from his hand before tossing JT aside into the kitchen bar. JT huffed as he sat up and watched Vincent take a quick approach to Catherine. JT quickly dug into his bag pulling out one of the vials and filling it in a syringe.

Catherine stayed calm as Vincent closed her in against the wall his face inches from hers as he sniffed at her. He flung his head back roaring in anger. Catherine held her ground and lifted her hands to his cheeks.

"Vincent, please come back to me" Catherine whispered to him.

Suddenly his beasted claw was at her throat pinning her in place, his grip so tight Catherine was gasping for air. Catherine could feel her breathing restricting, before she could think against it Catherine kicked out her legs kicking Vincent in the stomach. He released her for a moment but it was long enough for Jake to swing in and grip him tossing him to the floor in front of JT. JT scrambled to Vincent with the syringe and jabbed him in the neck pushing the contents into his throat. Jake took a step back and looked at Catherine who was lying against the floor eyes closed. He turned on his heel and ran out the door into the snow. JT saw Catherine and quickly moved to pick her up and put her on the couch. He turned back to Vincent who was now lying on his back in his normal state. He moaned as he sat up groggy and looked to JT who was now covering Catherine.

"JT what did I do" Vincent begged as he tried to stand and make his way to Catherine's side.

"She will be fine" JT told him as Jake came in.

"Jake thank you" Vincent told him his face falling.

"What happened man?" Jake moved to kneel beside him.

"I don't know, I felt fine one second and then I don't know" Vincent ran his hands through his hair.

"How is she?" Jake turned to JT.

"She will be okay she has lost consciousness" JT said moving away from her.

"JT did you?" Vincent asked as he picked up the syringe.

"I'm sorry I had no choice" JT told him.

"I'm glad you did, I could have killed her" Vincent said meeting his eyes.

"I wouldn't let you do that" Jake told him.

"I know" Vincent whispered his voice hurting as he looked at a sleeping Catherine.

"So what do we do now?" JT asked.

"I think we should start looking for the second agent and ending this so Jake can have the serum" Vincent told them both.

"Wait, he is going to stay as he is?" JT asked stunned at the words.

"I chose to stay this way to protect Catherine against what happened to my Maggie. When it's done I will take the serum" Jake looked to JT.

"Wow, okay then" JT said stunned.

Vincent stood and moved to Catherine picking her up in his arms and seeing the dark purple bruise's that were making their self-visible. He cringed but carried her upstairs to their room tucking her into the bed. Vincent placed a soft kiss on her head before leaving the room. He made his way downstairs his heart aching at his actions; he truly was in debt to Jake for saving Catherine like he did. He should have been happy that JT gave him the serum, but now what was once his curse is now the only thing that could save him and Catherine both.

Thank you so much for the reviews and constant support. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think and once again until next time…


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own... Just this story and any characters I add.**

**Thank you so much for the awesome feedback, you guys are just awesome! So I have been listening to this song by Hollywood Undead called Believe and it's allowed me to be able to tap into how much Vincent hates what he is and his inner fears as well.**

"**I can't believe**

**That when I breathe**

**There's something good inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me**

**So close to me**

**That memory**

**Of that one good thing inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me" **

**So anyways on with the story...**

**Chapter 17**

Catherine awoke and realized she was alone in the bed. She sat up and turned her head wincing as she looked at the clock. It read eight o'clock. Catherine reached her throat remembering the events before. She winced as she touched the now tender flesh. Catherine looked around the room and saw that the door was cracked and she could hear the guys downstairs talking over possible locations to the second agent. Catherine climbed from the bed and went for a shower. As Catherine was shedding her clothes she moved to stand in front of the mirror. She turned sideways and a tear slipped from her eye as she saw a small bump. She figured it would have taken sometime for that to happen, but she knew she wasn't having an average baby either. She touched her stomach softly before wiping her eyes and climbing into the shower. The shower felt amazing as it relaxed her and made the bruise on her neck not as tender. Once she was finished she climbed out and got dressed. She brushed her hair and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen everyone's head snapped up.

"Hi" Catherine smiled softly to them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" JT asked her.

Vincent didn't say a word he just looked at her his eyes seeing the bruises on her neck as his face fell in horror.

"Good, have you guys eaten?" Catherine asked as she rounded the corner of the bar moving into the kitchen.

"No, we hadn't thought about it until now" Jake laughed trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Well what would you guys like? I can order Chinese or I can cook?" Catherine offered as she turned and grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge. She noticed it was almost time for another shopping trip.

"I could go for Chinese" JT spoke up.

"Okay, Chinese it is" Catherine dug into a small drawer pulling out a menu and handing it to the guys before she left the kitchen to go get some laundry.

Catherine smiled and touched Vincent's hand as she passed going upstairs. She made her way upstairs and started gathering the laundry. Once her basket was full she turned to leave the room when she saw Vincent standing in the doorway.

She sat the basket down and moved to him. He didn't move.

"Hey, how are you?" Catherine asked as she reached her hand up to touch his cheek.

"I should be asking you that after what I did" Vincent said his voice in a whisper.

"Vincent" Catherine's sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

Vincent wrapped his arms tightly around her burying his face in her neck.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he pulled her lips to his.

"Shh, I'm okay" Catherine ran her hands up his chest and looking up at him.

"That's just it Catherine, had Jake not been there, I could have killed you" his voice breaking at the tears he now wore.

"Did JT?" Catherine asked him referring to the serum.

"Yes he had no other choice" Vincent told her.

"Did jake take it?" Catherine met his eyes.

"No, he said he would wait" Vincent saw the news register with her.

"Why would he wait?" Catherine was confused.

"He wants to wait because of. He doesn't want us to risk anything to chance" Vincent touched her cheek as she shook her head understand much better than he did at the time.

"So have you had any luck finding out who the rogue agent is?" Catherine pulled herself closer to Vincent.

"What we have found so far is that his name is Andrew Chapman, he has been with Murfield for twenty years and is a skilled tracker, fighter, and at disappearing" Vincent sighed.

"Are there no other leads?" Catherine questioned.

"Not that we are aware of. We can only access what is available. The rest Is locked up in FBI files" Vincent told her.

"Vincent I need to say something to you" Catherine told him suddenly pulling him to the bed. Vincent sat down and Catherine sat beside him turning to meet his eyes.

"Earlier when I got so mad at you for not letting me help I wasn't thinking. I didn't realize what you must have been going through with everything. It wasn't until Jake talked to me that I got it. I love you more than anything and the thought of losing you would kill me, but then I didn't realize what it would do to you. I know that you're trying to protect us and for that I am grateful and most importantly I'm willing to do whatever you say in order to keep all of us safe" Catherine told him.

"Catherine, I trust everything you do, because I know you're going to be safe. Yes, all of this has been so shocking for me that I haven't even grasped it all. What I do know is that you and our baby are the most important things to me, and keeping you safe is my number one priority no matter what" Vincent smiled at her softly.

"I can help you find out more information about Andrew Chapman, but I will stay out of danger" Catherine offered him.

"That I can do" Vincent smirked at her.

Catherine crushed her lips to his as he rolled them over to settle her underneath him as he kissed her back softly. After a moment they pulled away and Vincent pulled Catherine to her feet before grabbing the laundry basket.

"I could carry those" Catherine smiled.

"Yes, but no" Vincent smiled at her.

"Okay" Catherine chuckled as they moved to the stairs.

They made their way down stairs and headed to the kitchen as JT and Jake were looking over the menu.

Catherine took the basket from Vincent and shuffled it to the laundry room. After filling the washer she came back out to the kitchen.

"Okay so has everyone decided?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, we wrote it down" Vincent grinned at her which made her thighs ache.

"Okay let's see" Catherine took the paper and read it.

"Hmm, now let me see that menu" Catherine smiled taking the menu and finding something for herself.

After ten minutes Catherine placed the order for the food to a local Chinese place in town for delivery. Catherine busied herself at the laptop while waiting for the food. She had contacted a friend of hers that worked for the FBI in the classified department. She smiled as she called her asking for some documents for a case. After about thirty minutes in the phone Catherine smiled and hung up.

"Okay, she is emailing them to me" Catherine grinned so proud of herself.

"That was easy, why didn't we think of that before" Vincent laughed which of course had everyone laughing at the irony of it all.

Catherine perked her head up as a car came to a stop in the driveway. She grabbed her wallet and went to get the food. Three bags later Catherine placed everything on the counter as everyone dug in looking for their food. They all managed to make their way to the living room and settled in for some TV and food. The rest of the evening passed in a blur as Catherine was wrapped in a blanket lying with Vincent. It was close to midnight when they all went to bed. Catherine offered Jake an extra room with which he was thankful for. Catherine cleaned up the kitchen with the help of Vincent before they moved upstairs calling it a night. As Catherine slipped on one of Vincent's shirts she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist hauling her against a hard chest. Catherine twisted herself to face Vincent who was smiling softly at her.

"It feels like I haven't had you in my arms in months rather than a couple of days" he whispered to her as his face closer to hers.

"I've missed it too" Catherine grinned before she leaned in claiming his lips to hers.

Vincent pulled at the hem of his shirt pulling it over her head as Catherine pulled at his pants unbuttoning them. Vincent moaned at her touch as he picked her up her legs wrapping around his waist. He placed her softly on the bed covering her body with his. Catherine pulled at his pants until Vincent kicked them aside settling between her thighs his hard erection read for her. Catherine moaned as Vincent began his slow kisses down her lips to her throat placing extra soft kisses as he made his way down to her swelling breasts. His lips and tongue tasting her before he slid the now pink buds into his mouth sucking gently as his hands slipped to her moist flesh. Catherine felt him slide softly inside her before he moved to the next breast tasting and flicking his tongue against the throbbing nipple. Catherine's body was building to the torture as he left her breasts moving to the swollen flesh. Vincent's tongue replaced his finger as he slowly drew circles around her swollen clit bringing her closer to the edge until with a cry she fell away giving in to the orgasm that racked her whole body. As Catherine's breathing began to slow Vincent made his way back to her lips ever so slowly. Catherine wanted to please him but he met her eyes.

"Tonight is about you" Vincent told her his voice rough with desire.

Catherine felt herself shift a Vincent pulled her up against him until she straddled his thighs his arms snaking around her holding her so close that her breasts were flushed against his skin. Vincent carefully positioned himself at her entrance before sliding deep inside her. Catherine clenched around him tightly as he went deeper before he had buried himself deep inside her soaking wet heat. Vincent claimed her lips as he remained still inside her savoring the feel of her around his throbbing erection.

Carefully he moved against her filling her with himself with every thrust. Catherine gripped his shoulders as he took his time ever so slowly pleasing her and bringing her closer to yet another orgasm. When the second orgasm shook through her Vincent placed her on her back settling himself above her meeting her eyes as he began again. He had held his own pleasure back wanting her to feel the love and desire he had for her. As their bodies moved together in perfect sync Vincent neared his own orgasm. He slowed his pace pushing it aside yet again as Catherine came undone around him again. Their body's dripping in sweat as he finally let go reaching his own orgasm as Catherine held him close claiming his lips and the moan that followed.

Sometime later after their breathing slowed Catherine was sedated and lying across Vincent's chest.

"I love you" she whispered to him.

"I love you, what are you up too?" Vincent teased causing Catherine to lift her head grinning at him.

"Nothing" she replied blinking at him.

"If you say so" he chuckle to himself.

"I have to make an appointment tomorrow for the ultra sound" Catherine said absently to herself.

"I will be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world" Vincent smiled at her.

"What would you want more a Boy or a Girl?" Catherine leaned up on her elbows looking at him.

"Honestly, it wouldn't matter as long as the baby and you are healthy" he admitted to her.

"Really? You don't particularly want one or the other?" Catherine challenged him.

Vincent laughed and rolled Catherine to her back settling between her.

"Really, whatever we have Boy or Girl, I will love and adore our baby as much as I love you" Vincent said leaning down to kiss her.

"You really are something else" Catherine whispered to him inching her lips closer to his.

"You have no idea" his eyes glinted as he claimed her lips ending their conversation for the night.

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it as well as the song of choice. Until next time...


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own…just this story and any character I add**

**Thank you so much for making this stories such a hit and a joy to write. Okay so this chapter is fluff with a special surprise for you all. I figured it was about time didn't you? You will see what I mean. Don't forget to review and thank you guys so much!**

**Chapter 18 **

The next morning Catherine was floating on cloud nine. She had called the local OBGYN and made an appointment for that afternoon for a checkup and the first ultra sound. Catherine was excited about seeing the baby for the first time and she sensed that Vincent was both excited and nervous as well. Catherine waited impatiently as the day ticked by until it was finally time to go. Vincent could sense her excitement and it made him smile. For the first time Vincent didn't have to hide in the small town and he was actually hopeful that when everything was finished with Murfield he could actually practice medicine again something he loved. Vincent grabbed his coat and followed Catherine out to the car. They climbed in and started the car pulling away from the house. Vincent had noticed that Catherine couldn't stop smiling as they hit the road moving closer to town.

"So do you know anything about this doctor?" Vincent asked her as they turned rounding the square of town.

"She is highly recommended here. Her name is Dr. Patterson and from what I have read about her she is the best around here in her field" Catherine told him as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I see your detective work has paid off" Vincent laughed.

"Yes, well I wanted to make sure she was the best" Catherine smiled as she unbuckled and climbed from the car Vincent followed her lead.

Catherine moved to the front of the car and Vincent took her hand into his as they walked up to the door. As they entered the office Catherine noticed there was one other couple waiting to be seen. Catherine signed in and took a seat with Vincent beside her. Catherine smiled as she passed the other couple and noticed the woman had to be at least 6 months along. Catherine sat down Vincent close to her. He took her hand into his and rubbed soothing circles on her palm with his thumb. Catherine looked over to Vincent who smiled at her bringing her hand to his lips kissing it softly before leaning close to her ear.

"You will look just as beautiful" he smiled at her.

Catherine smiled at him and turned her head to the door opening.

"Chandler" she called looking at her clipboard.

Catherine and Vincent stood and moved to follow the nurse down the hallway to a scale. Catherine stepped on as the nurse weighed her.

"According to the charts from Dr. Bartlett you have gained a little weight since your last weigh in" she smiled at her.

"How much?" Catherine asked nervous.

"About five pounds, nothing out of the normal" the nurse smiled at her.

Catherine nodded and followed her to an exam room down the hall. The room had a large table with an ultra sound machine on the side. Catherine sat on the table as Vincent moved beside her.

"Okay, I'm going to check a few things before the doctor comes in and checks again" the nurse told her.

"If you could lift your shirt, I'm going to place a little gel on your stomach so we can check on the heart beat and the location of the placenta" the nurse smiled at her.

Catherine nodded and lifted her shirt folding it up as the nurse applied the gel. It was surprisingly warm she noticed. She turned to the screen as Vincent took her hand into hers. After a few moments Catherine gasped as she heard the heartbeat. She couldn't help the tears that fell down and she turned to see Vincent was shedding a tear as well. He squeezed her hand as she turned back to the screen. Suddenly the door opened and a blonde woman in high heels walked in smiling at them.

"Hi, I am Doctor Patterson" she extended her hand to Vincent who shook it before turning to Catherine as well.

She picked up Catherine's chart and looked at the notes before the nurse left the room. She smiled and sat down moving her stool closer to Catherine and Vincent.

"So I have a few questions for you Miss. Chandler" she said pulling her pen out of her pocket and settling the file on her lap.

"How have you been feeling over all? Any morning sickness, anything out of the normal?" she asked meeting their eyes.

Catherine had to lie.

"No, not that I am aware of, I did have one morning of sickness but that was just once and it didn't last long" Catherine told her calmly.

"Good, what about you're sleeping patterns? Any changes?"

"No, sleeping soundly I feel great" Catherine responded as Vincent held her hand.

"Great, let's take a look shall we" she smiled putting the file down and clicking the screen on as she slid the ultra sound scope across her abdomen.

The doctor would look for a moment and then click the screen, before moving again. Finally she rotated the ball down to the lower part of Catherine's stomach pushing down a little. Suddenly Catherine heard the heartbeat again before seeing what she had been waiting for. On the screen was a little baby. Catherine gasped out as Vincent kissed her forehead seeing their baby on the screen.

"Here is your baby" the doctor said smiling as she turned to them.

Catherine stared at the screen in wonder as the baby's heartbeat was strong and steady.

"According to your chart you should be about three weeks but your measuring in at four" the doctor said puzzled.

"I may have been a little off on the days" Catherine told her smiling apologetically.

"That is fine, it happens" she laughed which helped Catherine's nerves as well as Vincent's.

"I will print these pictures for you and we can schedule your next appointment in about two months. It will allow us to see the sex of the baby if the baby will work with us" she laughed.

"Thank you, we appreciate it" Vincent said smiling at her.

"Of course, remember to take your vitamin's every day and rest when you need too." She smiled at them before handing Catherine some towels to wipe the gel from her stomach.

"I will thank you" Catherine smiled.

The doctor printed the pictures handing them to Catherine and Vincent. Catherine and Vincent made their way up front to schedule the next appointment before they left. After they left the office and made their way to the car Vincent scooped Catherine up and kissed her. Catherine pulled back and laughed at the move.

"That was just amazing" Catherine said to him smiling.

"I am beyond the moon right now" Vincent said to her.

"Me too" Catherine smiled.

"So where too?" Vincent asked setting her on her feet.

Before Catherine could answer a black truck pulled up beside them. Vincent moved to place Catherine at his side. The window went down and Catherine smiled as she moved taking Vincent with her as she approached the truck.

"Hi Will" Catherine said smiling at him.

"Well, how are ya Cat?" he smiled at her.

"I'm great, Will this is my guy Vincent. Vincent this is Chief of police Will Thomas" Catherine smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Vincent" he said extending his hand to him.

Vincent shook it smiling back feeling so normal and that made him smile even more.

"It's nice to meet you too" Vincent smiled warmly at the man.

"So I guess the real question is what are you too so happy about, coming out of Dr. Patterson's office?" Will questioned wagging his eyebrows at them before laughing.

"It's none of my business but I am glad I ran into you. My wife Maggie asked that I invite you and your fellow to dinner tonight, if you don't have any plans?" Will smiled.

Catherine smiled and looked to Vincent who nodded.

"We would love to" Catherine chimed.

"Great, I'll see ya'll about seven for dinner" Will grinned.

"Same house?" Catherine asked.

"Yes mam" he smiled before waving and driving away.

Catherine turned to Vincent and they climbed in to the car.

"So are you sure about going to dinner tonight?" Catherine asked him.

"Of course, although I am not sure about the whole I am your guy thing" Vincent smirked at her.

"I didn't know what to say about that" Catherine laughed when she noticed Vincent pulling down a dirt road she wasn't familiar with.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked curious.

Vincent smiled at her and pulled the car to a stop just passed a little trail.

"Come with me" Vincent asked her.

"Okay" Catherine climbed from the car moving and taking Vincent's hand into his as they moved down the trail to a little stream that was flowing wildly with snow surrounding it. Vincent moved to her pulling her close to his body and met her eyes.

"I knew the moment I met you that you would change my life. I never imagined that in that time I would love someone so much that without them I wasn't breathing. I love you more than anything Catherine and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Vincent asked her as he slipped to his knee pulling out a box and opening it to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond ring.

Catherine remained frozen as she looked at Vincent and then to the ring.

"Say something" Vincent asked her.

"Yes" Catherine whispered her tears falling in waves.

"Yeah?" Vincent stood smiling.

"Yeah" Catherine laughed and found herself hugged to Vincent's chest as her tears turned into sobs.

Vincent laughed and took the ring out of the box sliding it on to her finger. He kissed it before leaning his head down to capture Catherine's lips with his. They remained like they were for a while before Catherine shivered. Vincent pulled back wrapping his arms around her as they walked to the car. Catherine smiled as Vincent started the car and pulled back on to the main road driving up to the cabin. Catherine was even happier than she thought she could be. They finally pulled into the driveway and Vincent shut the car off turning to her as she looked down at the ultra sound picture.

"It's so surreal" Catherine said to him.

"Yeah it is, but for once I don't feel like I don't deserve any of this or you. I feel like im right where I should be" Vincent smiled at her touching her cheek.

"I love you" Catherine smiled at him.

"I love you too" Vincent pressed his lips to her temple before he climbed out opening her door.

Catherine climbed out taking his hand into hers as they walked up the steps with smiles as they stepped inside and where hit with JT and Jake smiling at them.

"So was it a yes?" JT asked.

Catherine smiled and raised her hand.

"It was definitely a yes" she smiled.

Vincent smiled proudly as Catherine showed her ring to Jake and JT. Catherine dug into her bag and pulled out the ultra sound pictures and handed them to JT and Jake. Vincent saw something flash across Jake's face as he smiled to them.

"Congratulations guys" Jake smiled before he took a deep breath.

"You okay man?" Vincent asked him.

"Yeah, I just need a minute" Jake said stepping away from them and outside.

"Is he okay?" Catherine asked him and then realized that he must have been thinking of his wife and daughter. She instantly felt sad for him.

"Yeah, he will be okay. Why don't you talk to JT and I will go and talk to him" Vincent smiled at her before kissing her softly and turning on his heel heading outside in search of jake.

Catherine watched him leave and turned to JT who was still looking at the pictures.

"So what did you tell the doctor when she asked why you were ahead of schedule" JT asked her.

"I told her I was off on my dates and she said it happens" Catherine took her jacket off and placed it on the chair.

"Wow, good cover" he chuckled.

"I thought so" Catherine smiled.

Catherine lifted her head to see Jake and Vincent walking into the house. She met Vincent's eyes and he smiled at her. Catherine smiled back and grabbed a bottle of water before she went to get ready for her dinner with Maggie and Will. Her day had begun perfectly and was ending the same way. She smiled as she climbed the steps without a worry, at least for today anyways.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own….Just this story and any characters I add**

**Thank you so much guys for all the love and support on this story! I can't believe within a week of starting this I have 95 reviews and I couldn't have done any of that without you guys, so thank you. Anyways on another note I am not sure how many chapters this story will have but at the end I will have a flash forward scene… So anyways thank you and on with the story….**

**Chapter 19**

Catherine dug through the closet trying to find something nice to wear and without much luck settle on a pair of jeans and a sweater. The only problem she realized was that as she tried to fasten her jeans they barely fit. Catherine sighed and fell back on the bed.

"This is going to be a problem" Catherine murmured to herself not realizing that Vincent was standing quietly in the bathroom door way still wet from his shower.

"I think you're beautiful" Vincent smiled at her.

Catherine popped her head up and met his eyes.

"Thank you but seriously, I'm going to be huge and nothing will fit in the next month" Catherine told him as she finally managed to button the pants with a huff.

"Isn't that what most women look forward too?" Vincent chuckled as Catherine sat up and pulled her knee high boots on.

"Yes, I am sure but I'm not like most woman" Catherine mocked him.

Vincent moved quickly securing Catherine to him as he stood in his boxer briefs.

"Oh I am well aware you are not like most woman" Vincent's voice grew husky as he ran his hands over her bare back glad she hadn't put on a sweater just yet.

"You know if we are going to be on time, you will have to keep those hands to yourself until after we get home" Catherine grinned.

Vincent looked at the clock and bowed his head she was right of course.

"Fine, but know that I am thinking highly inappropriate things" Vincent chuckled.

"Oh I can think of a few things I would do to you as well" Catherine challenged.

"Touché" Vincent laughed before kissing Catherine quickly and letting her finish getting dressed.

About 30 minutes later they finally made it downstairs ready to go. Vincent gave JT and Jake the idea of where they would be in case something went wrong. With a final check in the mirror Catherine grabbed the keys and tossed them to Vincent. Catherine decided to leave her bag at home since she wouldn't need it while they were out. They climbed into the car and made their way down the mountain heading outside of town to the little farm that Will and his wife Maggie owned. The house sat on 3 acres on the outside of town. Will and his wife had owned the property for thirty years. Catherine remembered coming out there from time to time with her parents and heather to play. As they hit the dirt road leading down to the house Catherine smiled. She was nervous but excited about seeing Maggie. She had always thought of them as the grandparents she always wanted. She hadn't known her real grandparents since they passed away when she was little but Will and Maggie had always sent Heather and her birthday cards every year since they were little and Catherine had kept every single one. Vincent finally stopped the car and looked through the window at the little farm house.

"What do you think?" Catherine asked him smiling.

"It is actually very cute" Vincent said to her.

"I don't think I have ever heard a man say something is cute" Catherine laughed.

"Ahh another first for me" Vincent grinned.

Catherine smiled and they climbed out of the car. As soon as the car doors shut Will and Maggie were on the front porch smiling at them.

"Oh my goodness, look at how beautiful you are" Maggie smiled as she pulled Catherine into a hug on the front porch.

Will extended his hand to Vincent who shook it firmly.

"It's good to see you again" Will smirked.

"Yes sir, it's good to see you again as well" Vincent grinned before finding himself in a hug from Maggie.

Maggie was only five feet tall next to her tall husband. She had blonde hair that was pinned up in curls and she didn't look a day over 50. Catherine smiled at Vincent who smiled at Maggie after the hug.

"Who is this handsome man Catherine" Maggie laughed.

Catherine smiled as she linked her hand into Vincent's and looked up at him.

"Maggie this is my fiancé Vincent" Catherine told her.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Vincent. Please yall come in and I'll get you something to drink while we wait on dinner" Maggie chimed as Will and Vincent looked at each other before moving inside with Catherine and Maggie.

The house had the original wood floors that had been resurfaced just recently according to Will who was telling Vincent all about the work they had done on the house since they moved In back in 1980. Vincent was very interested in Will's information and really seem to be hitting it off with him from what Catherine could see. Catherine sat at the table in the kitchen with Maggie as she busied herself with the food.

"So how far along are you?" Maggie asked over her shoulder.

"What?" Catherine asked stunned.

"Oh honey, you were glowing the moment you got out of the car and the way you looked at that handsome man, I knew immediately" Maggie turned wagging her eyebrows at her.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh and of course that earned her more laughs from Maggie.

"You have always read me like a book" Catherine smiled at her.

"Why of course I have honey. Does your dad know?" Maggie asked her taking her hand into hers.

"No, I haven't told him yet, I will just not yet" Catherine told her.

"I won't say a word sweetie but you still didn't tell me how far along you are?" Maggie grinned.

"I am a month along and already gaining weight. I swear I barely got my jeans on" Catherine laughed.

"Oh honey you are still so tiny, I think even as you get farther along I can actually help you stay in your jeans" Catherine winked.

"How so?" Catherine was curious.

"Bring me your jeans tomorrow and I will show you" Maggie tapped her hand before she moved back to the stove pulling the pot off draining the contents.

About ten minutes later Maggie, Will, Catherine and Vincent were sitting down to eating dinner. Maggie had made lasagna, with a fresh salad, homemade garlic bread and an apple pie for desert. The conversation at dinner was light and fun as Will talked about Catherine when she was a little girl coming out to the farm. Vincent laughed and seemed carefree at dinner which Catherine loved more than she realized. After dinner they all moved to the sitting room with desert and coffee. Will clicked on the TV looking for the scores to a game when he flashed across the news and saw Vincent's face. He stopped and looked at Catherine and then to Vincent before shutting it off and setting his cup of coffee down meeting their eyes.

"I suspect you have something to say as to what I saw" Will asked them.

"It's not what you think Will" Catherine told him setting her pie down.

"Okay well please tell me because I sure as hell want to know" Will met her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of Murfield?" Catherine asked him.

"I suspect the name rings a bell, but I can't place it. Why?" Will questioned.

Catherine looked to Vincent who nodded his head and looked at Will telling him and Maggie everything. After the conversation Will leaned back in his chair thinking on his words.

"So you haven't broken the law? You are currently in hiding until the other agent is found and you are no longer the beast you say?" Will asked.

"In a nut shell, yes sir" Vincent told him.

"Why not go forward now? What is the wait?" Maggie asked this time.

"It isn't that easy. With Catherine being pregnant and me being in hiding murfield is targeting her more now than ever. She alone is the reason I haven't come forward and I won't until the agent is stopped" Vincent told Maggie and Will.

"I think I understand that more now, have they attacked at all?" Will asked.

"Yes, not too long ago there was a hit on Catherine but we stopped at least one of the agents. The other is highly capable of hiding and not being found until he does what he does best and that is killing" Vincent told him.

"What can I do to help?" Will asked.

"Will I appreciate the offer but I can't put you and Maggie in danger. Telling you is too much as is but know that I do love Catherine more than anything and she and our baby is my main concern" Vincent's voice firm.

"Son, I can respect a man who will do what he can to protect his family but you must understand that I have known Catherine her entire life and she is my family as well. Let me help in any way I can" Will told him his eyes holding his.

"I appreciate that, the thing we know about the other agent we have found due to Catherine's connection with the FBI. As for location we have nothing to go on as of yet" Vincent started before again before Will cut him off.

"I think I can help with that one" Will grinned at him.

"How so?" Catherine asked.

"I too have friends in high places and I believe we could track this man before he makes another attack on either of you" Will was confident.

"I don't know what to say" Vincent told him honestly.

"You don't have to say anything, you will soon be family and we help our family. Besides I swear to you I will not tell a soul what you have said to us tonight" Will extended his hand to Vincent who shook it firmly.

"Thank you" Vincent said to him with a smile.

"Of course, now back to the pie, anyone want seconds?" Will grinned.

After a second helping of pie Catherine and Vincent finally said there goodnights. The drive home was comforting as Catherine and Vincent talked about what Will and Maggie had offered. Vincent was more than grateful that Will wanted to help and didn't pass judgment like so many others would have. As Catherine and Vincent climbed the mountain Vincent noticed a strange car behind them. He remained calm as he sped up. The car followed him move for move. As they neared the turn for the driveway the car sped up hitting the car near the tire sending it spinning around before crashing into a tree. Smoke billowed from the engine as Vincent came too. He saw a man approaching the car as Catherine was waking up.

"Catherine" he called to her.

"What happened?" Catherine coughed to him her head bleeding a little.

"Where is your gun?" he quickly asked.

Catherine reached forward pulling it from the glove box and handing it to him. Vincent pulled it back clicking it into place before firing the gun at the man in the shadows. The sparks on the gun flew out hitting Catherine in the face but she managed to see that Vincent had aimed and shot to kill. The man quickly fell and Vincent pulled at the seatbelt releasing himself before he began to pull Catherine free. Catherine looked at him before she winced in pain looking down to see a piece of glass sticking out of her abdomen. Catherine started to sob afraid that the baby was hurt. Vincent quickly pulled out his phone calling an ambulance. After three minutes he hung up and looked at Catherine who was breathing quickly.

"Shh, it's okay, the ambulance is on their way" he whispered to her. Catherine turned her head to look at him.

"Stay with me Catherine" Vincent called to her just as Catherine's eyes closed.

**Until next time…..**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own…just this story and any character I add**

**Thank you so much guys…101 reviews within a week! You guys are just amazing and know that I love this story so much and I am glad that you do as well so Thank you again! **

**Chapter 20**

As Vincent saw Catherine's eyes close he concentrated his ears on her and the baby's heartbeat. They were steady for now but Vincent knew there would be questions about the dead person lying very close to the car. He immediately called Will and asked for help.

"Hello?" Will answered.

"Will, it's Vincent" his voice erratic.

"What's wrong?" Will asked his voice concerned.

"We were on our way home and someone hit us sending us flying into the trees, Catherine has suffered some serious injuries and the ambulance is close, but there is also a dead body lying in the road from the man I shot before he came at us" Vincent told him as he pressed his hand to Catherine's stomach trying to contain the blood that was now oozing from the wound.

"I'm on my way now. I'll send Maggie to the hospital to wait on you both. I will handle everything. You take care of her" Will replied before the phone went dead.

Vincent dropped the phone trying to put pressure on Catherine's wound as the ambulance finally arrived. They took in the scene in front of them before moving with quick speed to Vincent and Catherine.

Vincent immediately spoke up telling them what was wrong.

"Serious entry wound to upper abdomen with possible concussion. She is a month pregnant, heart beats are stable. Large amount of blood loss as well as first degree burn marks to cheek and neck" Vincent told the EMT's as they quickly cut her seatbelt before moving her carefully to the stretcher.

"Are you a doctor?" the EMT asked him.

"Yes, as well as her fiancé" Vincent answered climbing form the car just as Will showed up in his truck.

Will climbed from his truck and saw Catherine lying on the stretcher with a breathing mask over her face as they wheeled her to the open doors of the ambulance. He quickly turned his attention to Vincent who was covered in blood with some gashes to his face and neck.

"Vincent are you alright?" will asked him as he stepped forward.

"Yeah, I'll be okay" Vincent told him before moving to the ambulance.

"Go, I'll see you in a bit" Will told him rushing him into the back of the ambulance with Catherine.

Vincent nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance as he helped stabilize Catherine. The drive to the hospital felt like hours instead of just minutes as they pulled into the emergency bay. Doctors had the doors to the ambulance opened in a flash as they called her stats and moved with her quickly into the OR. Vincent followed only to be stopped at the entrance to the operating room.

"Sir, please wait out here" the nurse told him as they quickly moved to scrub in.

Vincent tried to calm himself down until he saw Dr. Patterson running down the hall towards the double doors. Vincent immediately let his knees go as he listened to the rushing of feet in the next room.

"Oh honey" Vincent heard when Maggie hugged him.

Vincent hugged her back needing the support now more than ever.

"What happened? What are the extents of her injuries?" Maggie asked him softly.

Vincent stood with the help of Maggie and she moved him to a set of chairs in the hallway; once seated Vincent told her everything that happened.

"Oh my" Maggie gasped at his words.

Vincent let his ears focus on the two heartbeats in the other room that were beating strong but steady, until they suddenly dropped. Vincent froze as he listened to the doctors shout out orders. After an hour of torture Dr. Patterson emerged pulling her surgical garments away before approaching Vincent and Maggie just as Will walked in to join them.

"How are they?" Vincent asked her.

"They are stable; the glass didn't pierce the surrounding tissue that protected the baby. There was some intensive bleeding around her liver which we were able to stop and suture. She needed a blood transfusion but will recover just fine" Dr. Patterson smiled at them proud of her work.

"Thank god" Maggie breathed.

"When can I see her?" Vincent asked.

"They are moving her to a room in about 30 minutes, you can see her then" she smiled at him before she shook his hand moving to check on Catherine once more.

Vincent let out a breath he didn't know he was holding but was thankful Catherine would heal. He turned his attention to Will.

"I took care of everything son there is nothing you need to worry about" Will touched his shoulder.

"Thank you" Vincent told him.

"Anytime, how about a cup of coffee?" Will offered.

"That would be good right now" Vincent smiled at him.

Maggie hugged Vincent and her husband before she looked at them.

"I'm going to get a few things for Catherine. I'll meet you in her room in about thirty minutes okay" Maggie smiled to them.

"Yes mam" Vincent nodded before watching Maggie move down the hall.

"Maggie loves Catherine like her own child" Will told him as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Do you have any children?" Vincent asked him.

"Sadly no, Maggie and I tried for years but it never happened. We took to Catherine's mother when she was a small child. She had always been a part of our lives back then. When her parents died we stepped up to raise her, and the rest is history I guess you could say" Will grinned as they entered the cafeteria and moved to the coffee stand.

"So did Catherine's mother live nearby?" Vincent asked him as he poured a cup adding cream.

"Yes actually. Her parents had bought the house down from us back when she was a kid. Of course when they died the house sat untouched and with time it fell apart. We were thrilled when she got married and had kids of her own. Even more so when they moved up the mountain during the winter months" Will walked over to the counter paying for their coffee.

"It let us be a part of their lives and we watched over the years as they grew and made a life for themselves" Will smiled proudly of them.

"I don't know what I would have done had I not met Catherine when I did. It wasn't the traditional meet but I watched over her after the accident and one of her cases brought her directly to me. I wouldn't change it for the world" Vincent smiled to himself as he remembered the first official meeting.

"I have never seen her so alive before. When her mother died I saw something in her die with her. I kept close contact with her father of course but seeing the way she looks at you… it just sparked something inside her" Will met his eyes.

"She saved me too" Vincent softly whispered.

"Okay enough of this mushy stuff; let's go see how she is shall we?" Will chuckled.

"Yes sir" Vincent chucked back as they moved down the hall to the nurses station.

After a moment they found Catherine's room. When they walked in Will smiled as he saw the fresh flowers Maggie had gotten for her room while they had made a coffee trip. Vincent didn't notice the flowers, he noticed Catherine. She had bandages on her head and neck and had IV's hooked into her arms. She looked so frail and broken lying in the bed. Vincent sat his coffee down and moved to sit beside her careful to not disturb any tubes. He reached his hand forward brushing a piece of her long hair aside softly. Catherine's eyes fluttered open trying to focus on who was sitting beside her. She could smell Vincent immediately and smiled at him.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" he touched her cheek softly.

"What happened?" Catherine asked him her voice raspy.

Vincent told her of the accident. Suddenly Catherine's hand went to her stomach and Vincent placed his over hers.

"Is the baby okay?" she said her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, the baby is completely fine. You had some internal bleeding from the glass shard but they were able to stop it. It didn't even touch the baby at all" Vincent spoke softly to her.

Catherine turned to see Maggie and Will smiling at her.

"Hi" Catherine laughed softly.

"Hi, honey" Maggie smiled at her before she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Having a doctor in the family is quite the achievement" Will teased.

"Yeah it is" Catherine nodded to him before taking Vincent's hand into hers.

"What happened to the guy?" Catherine asked suddenly.

"It is all taken care of sweetheart, no need to worry. I think me and Maggie will head home and let you get some rest but we will see you in the morning" Will told her before he kissed her forehead, Maggie did the same.

Catherine nodded and Will and Maggie hugged Vincent.

"I've made arrangements for you to stay the night" Maggie told him smiling.

"Thank you "Vincent smiled to her.

Maggie and Will left leaving Catherine and Vincent alone.

"Have you called JT or Jake?" Catherine asked Vincent.

"No, I should do that now" he sighed as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed JT.

Vincent stepped away from the bed and waited for an answer. After thirty minutes of telling JT everything he finally turned his phone off and turned to see Catherine who was now fast asleep. Vincent sat down on the couch and watched her sleep before there was knocking on the door. Vincent sat up and met the eyes of two cops.

"Sir, we don't mean to interrupt but the chief asked us to take guard tonight. We wanted to let you know you are safe" the young man told him.

"Thank you I appreciate that" Vincent nodded to him.

"No problem sir. If there is anything we can do let us know" he smiled before shutting the door and taking his stand as watch.

Catherine moaned and opened her eyes looking at Vincent.

"Hey are you in any pain?" Vincent moved to her.

"A little, but will you lay with me?" Catherine asked him.

Vincent smiled softly and carefully climbed into the bed with her pulling her softly into his arms before she fell back to sleep. Vincent rested his head on hers as he listened to her and the baby's heart beats before finally giving into sleep himself.

**Thank you so much yet again for the amazing reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and of course until next time…**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own…just this story and any character I add**

**Thank you so much guys wow the reviews are amazing. Okay so before I start this chapter I wanted to clear up a few questions. The man that was shot is not the agent that everyone is looking for at the moment. He is a pawn so to speak for the agent. This chapter will be of course filled with Vincent and Catherine as well as JT, Maggie, and Will. I will also be giving you an inside look into the agents mind as well as he still plans his move for his attack on Vincent and Cat. So I hope that cleared things up and once again thank you…and on with the chapter….**

**Chapter 21**

Vincent woke to see JT standing at the end of the bed looking at them.

"Hey man, what time is it?" Vincent whispered to him as he moved from the bed careful to not wake Catherine.

"It's about eight. How is she?" JT asked him.

"Good, she had a rough surgery last night but the doctors say she will heal. The baby is just fine" Vincent told him.

"I'm glad to hear it, but we have something else to talk about" JT met his eyes.

"JT, now isn't the time" Vincent told him his voice firm.

"And when is the perfect time Vincent? When we all are dead?" JT snapped at him.

Vincent could feel his anger rising as he stood moving closer to JT.

"It will not come to that" Vincent took a deep breath.

"You can't expect to tell people and think that they can keep it forever. If murfield can find them they can make them talk Vincent" JT pointed at him.

"I will not talk about this now JT. Not with Catherine being the way she is or even here at the hospital" Vincent told him once more before shutting the conversation down all together.

"Fine, Jake wanted me to tell you we have a possible location on Agent Chapman. It's not definite but it's a good start" JT told him.

"Good, tell him to text it to me" Vincent said looking back at Catherine who was still sleeping.

"Will do man" JT shook his head before leaving the room.

Vincent looked down at Catherine who was still sound asleep even after everything that was said between him and JT. Vincent ran his hands through his hair. He needed a shower but that could wait until Maggie came.

_**Meanwhile in a hotel on the outside of town...**_

Agent Chapman slammed his fist against the door of his hotel in frustration. He had sent three other agents to handle something he knew should have been easy for them and yet here he sat planning his next move. He thought for sure that Agent Sinclair could have handled Catherine Chandler. He didn't care either way if she died but he wanted her alive enough for Keller to come looking for her, and then he would probably kill her. He ran his hand over his face as he took a seat near his computer and maps. He had spent enough time playing other pieces in a game he should have known would end badly. He clicked his computer on and looked for the one person he needed. Dead or alive Catherine Chandler was Keller's undoing and he would have her no matter the cost.

Maggie entered the hospital room carrying more flowers for Catherine. She was thrilled to see her awake and smiling even after everything she had went thru.

"Oh I am so happy to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Maggie asked her as she moved to place the flowers on the window sill.

"I'm better, a little sore but much better. Dr. Patterson said I could go home in two days after the wounds start to heal" Catherine smiled.

"I am so glad, are you hungry?" Maggie turned grinning.

"You didn't?" Catherine accused her.

"Why of course I did" Maggie laughed as she handed Vincent and Catherine containers from the local burger joint in town.

Vincent smiled and lifted the lid to see a huge bacon cheese burger with fries and a pickle. Catherine smiled at him.

"Best Hamburgers in town" Catherine grinned as she fished out the pickle taking a bite of it and sighing in contentment.

"Oh I almost forgot the shakes" Maggie chided herself as she handed one to Vincent and Catherine.

"You are a saint" Catherine laughed.

"I know, but don't tell Will, he will think you're crazy" Maggie teased as she sat next to Catherine.

"Lips are sealed" Catherine mumbled as she stuck fries in her mouth.

After Catherine and Vincent finished eating Maggie sent Vincent home for a shower and some fresh clothes. Vincent smiled and hugged her before turning his attention to Catherine and kissed her deeply forgetting that Maggie sat nearby.

"You see that is what causes babies" Will chuckled from the door.

Vincent pulled back blushing at Will's words.

"Oh Will, your embarrassing the poor boy" Maggie told him with a stern look.

"Yes mam" he grinned before kissing her on the lips.

As Vincent straightened up Will tossed him a set of keys.

"Called the repair shop and the car will be fixed with in the week, but mean while here is a rental" Will told him.

"Thank you" Vincent told him smiling.

With one last kiss Vincent left the room heading home for a shower and new clothes. Maggie and Will stayed with Catherine until she fell asleep and then they went down stairs for some coffee. The guards stood watch as Catherine slept peacefully.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Agent Chapman smiled as he finished looking at the map. He stood up stretching before moving to take a shower. After his shower he emerged and quickly got dressed. As he looked over the map her heard a car door slam shut. He quickly shoved his things into his bag grabbing his gun and moved to the patio door. He unlocked it and quietly opened it slipping out and moving to his car. Suddenly the door for the hotel flew open and he heard the roar of a beast. He was tempted to make a stand for it but quickly moved to climb in his car. He had a plan and it would follow through, he just had to set up camp and make a house call. Chapman grinned before hitting the gas sending him into the small Tennessee town.

Vincent finally reached the house and climbed out of the rental car. He was impressed by the car to say the least, especially in a small town. Will had given him the keys to a large truck and he actually liked it. He thought maybe after he started work again he could get himself one, it would come in handy of that he was sure. As he walked up the steps the idea of a shower grew more and more important as well as getting back to Catherine and their baby. He opened the door and immediately went upstairs for a hot shower. After about ten minutes Vincent emerged feeling much better. He slipped on a pair of jeans, his boots, and a long sleeve shirt. He brushed his teeth and went downstairs. He entered the kitchen to see JT sitting at the bar with his computer.

"Hey" Vincent told him as he grabbed water from the fridge.

"Hey" JT told him looking closely at the computer screen.

"Look man, I am sorry I got so upset with you at the hospital. I shouldn't have done that" Vincent met his eyes.

"I would have done the same man. It's cool" JT offered him a hand.

"Look I know you're worried but I had no choice but to tell them. I am glad I did JT, Will is going to help us track down Chapman" Vincent grinned.

"Yeah, about that" JT started but stopped when Jake came in the front door.

"What is going on?" Vincent questioned them.

"I found Chapman" Jake told him his voice edging closer to anger.

"And?" Vincent asked.

"He slipped out as I came in. I manage to get a smell on him as well as this" Jake handed Vincent some papers.

Vincent looked at them for a moment before he snapped his head up at Jake.

"He ordered the hit on Dr. Chandler?" Vincent was stunned, how was he going to tell Catherine.

"That's not all, look closer?" Jake told him.

Vincent read on in disbelieve. This was getting thicker by the second. He brought his eyes back to Jake's.

"I am so sorry man" he told him after seeing Maggie's name on the list with a check beside it.

"Look again" Jake said grinding his teeth together.

Vincent looked at the last page.

"Catherine" Vincent whispered.

"Yes, he is after her as a way to get to you. If he can get her then he will have you exactly where he wants you. The only thing he won't see coming is me" Jake told him.

"You think he is planning something big" Vincent stated rather than asked.

"If Chapman has done all this so far I can guarantee he is going to something much bigger. He is waiting for all the pieces to land" Jake told him.

"I've got to go to Catherine, call me if anything changes okay" Vincent asked his friends.

"Of course, how is she?" Jake asked him turning.

"She is better. The baby was safe but she suffered liver lacerations which caused some serious internal bleeding. They say she can come home in two days" Vincent told him.

"I'm glad she and the baby are okay. Tell her we said hello" Jake offered him.

"I will and thanks man" Vincent smiled to him before turning for the door and heading back to Catherine.

_**Meanwhile just inside the small town...**_

Agent Chapman pulled his car into a patch of trees before climbing out and moving into the abandoned house. He didn't mind he had seen worse in many ways. He checked the house and found a table and chair as well as an old cot. He pulled them into a small room at the back of the house in case he needed a quick out. He pulled his gun from his holster and checked the bullets before setting it on the table. He then moved his attention to his bag removing the contents and setting them up in front of him. He had been patient enough to find out where Keller and Chandler had been as well as his nerd of a friend but now he was ready to settle the score once and for all.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter… I thank you again so much for the reviews and support I have received on this story. I will try to update a chapter tomorrow, so be patient with me. Don't forget to review and tell me if you liked seeing into the mind of Agent Chapman or if you want me to skip it all together. Until next time…**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own….just this story and any character's I add **

**Wow guys thank you so much for taking this story above and beyond what I hoped for. The reviews are amazing and really appreciated. I didn't not post a chapter yesterday since I wanted to rest my hands for a bit, but no worries I will be posting another chapter tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the entrance of an important person in this story to Catherine. Don't forget to review. So on with the story…..**

**Chapter 22**

Vincent carefully loaded Catherine into the car after he had managed to load up all the flowers from Maggie and Will. Catherine had finally been released and Vincent could tell she was more than happy to get away from the hospital and into her own bed, something he himself was happy about as well. He had slept with her every night at the hospital and was just as ready for them to be in their bed away from the constant interruptions from nurses and the beeping of machines. Vincent climbed into the driver's seat and glanced at Catherine who was smiling at him. They pulled out into traffic and headed into town to the pharmacy. After their short stop Vincent made his way up the mountain.

"They are calling for another snow storm" Catherine told him smiling.

"No worries, I am shocked to say JT went shopping" Vincent laughed at Catherine's expression.

"Seriously? Food was on that list right?" Catherine teased.

"God I hope so" Vincent grinned.

"Me too, I so could go for something fried" Catherine murmured.

"Anything in particular?" Vincent asked turning the car up the drive.

"Actually…" Catherine blushed.

"This is something I can cook right?" Vincent challenged.

"If you Google it" Catherine taunted back.

"Okay, hit me with it" Vincent braced the steering wheel which made Catherine laugh.

"I was thinking fried chicken with mash potatoes and gravy…oh and some green beans and biscuits" Catherine lit up as she told him.

"I think I need to call in re-enforcement on that request" he chuckled.

"Maggie makes the best fried chicken" Catherine told him.

Just as they pulled into the driveway they saw a strange car. Catherine thought she knew who it belong too but wasn't sure. Vincent looked over to her and took her hand into his.

"Stay put, I'm going to check out who it is" Vincent leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Okay" Catherine told him watching as he climbed out and made his way up to the front door.

Catherine watched him carefully go inside. She sat patiently as she watched for any signs of anything dangerous. Suddenly Vincent walked out laughing and Will was behind him. Vincent came to the car and opened Catherine's door smiling.

"I guess I won't have to call in re-enforcements" he teased.

"No, she didn't" Catherine laughed as Will opened the back door.

"Oh I promise you she did. Apparently she heard you liked her chicken and insisted she come up here and cook for yall" Will smiled at her.

"I think Maggie has a secret agenda" Catherine laughed as she carefully climbed out of the car with Vincent's help.

Vincent slipped his arm around her holding her close as they climbed up the steps.

"What kind of agenda do I have now?" Maggie smiled standing in the doorway as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"You're going to fatten me up" Catherine smiled before hugging Maggie.

"Why of course, your way too skinny" Maggie laughed pulling back to look at Catherine.

"I take it you met JT and Jake" Catherine asked as she stepping inside.

"Yes, that JT is something special. But he has got to quit eating those Tums like they are candy. I swear good food is all he needs. Jake is such a handsome nice young man." Maggie grinned as she followed Vincent and Catherine to the living room.

Catherine rounded the corner to see JT and Jake smiling holding a welcome home banner. Catherine laughed at the gesture before she was hit with hugs. After a moment Vincent helped moved her to the couch which had been set up with some pillows and blankets for her. Catherine settled down as Vincent covered her up and kissed her forehead.

"Do you need anything?" Vincent asked her.

"No I am okay for now" Catherine smiled softly at him before he moved to the kitchen to take out her medications from the bag.

"Food should be done in an hour" Maggie chimed in as she pulled the milk from the fridge.

"It smells amazing" JT sighed as he grinned at Catherine.

"Maggie has won a first place blue ribbon for her fried chicken at the local fair" Catherine smiled proudly at Maggie.

"First place huh?" JT smiled.

"Of course, I think I may have to take up some of her recipes" Catherine laughed.

"Lord, I'll definitely have to work out 24/7" Vincent laughed.

"You work out? If Maggie keeps feeding me, I'm going to be as big as a house before the baby even gets here" Catherine giggled.

"You will still be just as beautiful" Vincent smiled sweetly to her.

"You have to say that" Catherine teased him.

"Happy wife, happy life" Jake teased which spurred everyone into laughter.

After an hour dinner was done and everyone moved into the dining room which Catherine hadn't used since she had been here. She smiled as she took a seat by herself this time even with the arguments from Vincent. Maggie had set everything up so beautifully at the table. She had made homemade biscuits, fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes and gravy. She even brought desert which Catherine loved as well as the spread in front of her. Everyone chatted while they ate bragging to Maggie at how amazing her food was. After dinner they all moved to the living room as JT and Jake did dishes and cleaned up. Catherine was impressed with the offer as well as everyone else. Maggie dished up her blueberry cobbler with some vanilla ice cream for everyone handing them out at as they took seats in the living room.

Catherine had just taken a big bite of the cobbler when her cell phone rang. She reached for it and answered.

"Wello" she murmured as she tried to chew it quickly.

"Hey, cat its Tess" Tess said into the phone.

"Hey Tess, how are you?" Catherine asked her wiping her mouth.

"Good, did I interrupt something" she teased Catherine.

"No, I was eating some cobbler" Catherine laughed.

"Damn you're eating well" Tess laughed.

"That I am" Catherine laughed back.

"So you know how you said I could come and visit?" Tess said quickly.

"Of course" Catherine responded without thinking.

"I'm outside" Tess shot out quickly.

"No way" Catherine choked out.

"I tried to call several times but didn't get an answer and I'm kind of on suspension for a week" Tess told her.

"I'll be right there" Catherine said and hung up slowly climbing from the couch.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked her moving to help her up.

"Tess is here!" Catherine said in a panic.

"Like in Tess the Cop?" JT asked panicked.

"Yes the same one. How am I going to explain this?" Catherin asked in a panic.

"Tell her the truth. If she is as good of a friend as you say she will understand" Will spoke up.

"I guess your right" Catherine said aloud.

"We will wait in here" Maggie smiled at her.

"Vincent I can make it to the door" Catherine told him standing up straight wincing a little.

"Cat I don't think…" Vincent started but Catherine shook her head at him.

"Okay" he said and watched her move to the door slowly.

Catherine opened the door and Tess stood on the porch smiling at her.

"Took you long enough Chandler" she grinned and pulled Catherine into a big hug.

Catherine moaned under her pressure which made Tess pull back and really look at her.

"What the hell happened to you" Tess questioned setting her bags down and shutting the door.

"Tess, there is something I need to tell you and promise you won't freak out on me?" Catherine asked her meeting her eyes.

"How about you tell me and then I promise I will try not to freak out" Tess offered.

"Close enough" Catherine nodded and took Tess by the hand leading her slowly in to the living room.

Tess froze seeing everyone sitting down and then it hit her.

"Is this for real?" Tess asked her.

"Yes, but let me explain" Catherine said pulling her to sit down as she moved very slowly to Vincent who stood and pulled her carefully in to his arms.

"Okay, so you know Maggie and Will?" Catherine said. Tess nodded.

"Okay, you know JT. This is Jake Winters" Catherine said when something went off in Tess's head.

"The guy from the Murfield trials" Tess said looking him over realizing he was way better looking in person than on TV.

"Yes" Jake said to her smiling.

"This is Vincent Keller also my fiancé" Catherine told her before Tess gasped suddenly.

"Okay, so I am obviously aware of who these people are but you never told me about you being engaged or even injured for that matter" Tess accused her.

"Tess the engagement happened about five days ago, so not a lot of people know" Catherine chucked awkwardly.

"Okay, but is this the same Vincent Keller that is supposed to be dead?" Tess asked her.

"Yes, let me explain" Catherine took a deep breath before telling Tess everything.

Tess listened carefully as Catherine told her everything. She didn't interrupt or even seem shocked for that matter like she knew long before Catherine had even told her. Once Catherine was finished she took a deep breath and met Tess's eyes waiting for her to say something. Finally after what seemed like forever Tess took a deep breath.

"I get it. I would do the same thing in your shoes Cat. What I can't understand is why not tell me? I mean I have known you for a long time" Tess asked her.

"Tess, at the time I wanted more than anything to tell you. Believe me I did, but because Murfield was such a threat I couldn't risk it. I trust you Tess and I wanted you safe" Catherine said hoping she would understand.

"There is more isn't there?" Tess asked her knowing all too well Catherine was keeping something else from her.

"There is one little thing" Catherine grinned before she folded her hands against her stomach.

Tess saw the movement and her eyes grew big.

"No way!" Tess grinned.

Catherine smiled at her before Tess flew at her hugging her. Catherine laughed out at the move but winced.

"I'm sorry Cat, did I hurt you?" Tess asked pulling back carefully.

"Not really, I'm still a little sore and healing" Catherine touched her hand.

"So what's your plan?" Tess asked as she took a seat back on the chair.

"We are tracking the agent now. We had a good idea of where he was but then he disappeared" Jake answered meeting her eyes.

"Well, handsome I can certainly help with that" Tess grinned at him.

Catherine swore she saw Jake blush and Catherine covered her mouth trying to suppress a laugh.

"So you're okay with all of this?" Catherine asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it Cat" Tess smiled at her taking her hand.

"Well let's change the subject. Why are you on suspension?" Catherine said narrowing her eyes at Tess.

"Don't look at me like that. The douche had it coming" Tess grinned.

"I think a beer is in order for this story" Vincent chuckled as he moved to the kitchen.

Vincent dug into the fridge grabbing five beers and two bottles of water. Vincent handed the beers out before taking his seat giving Catherine and Maggie their water.

"Okay so you know Daniel the rookie?" Tess said taking a swig of her beer before she finished.

"Oh the one who has the hots for you?" Catherine teased.

"Ugh, total douche. We were on a case with Evan when he put the moves on me. He smacked my ass and I flipped. I kicked his ass" Tess said grinning at her.

"So Joe suspended you?" Catherine asked.

"No, he wasn't going too but…" Tess shook her head.

"You didn't" Catherine asked her.

"It was either that or kill him. Honestly I could have gotten away with it" Tess laughed.

"So, you decked him again in front of Joe and then Joe put you on suspension? That is unreal" Catherine laughed.

"Hey I don't mind a guy hitting on me but Daniel…Gross" Tess shuddered.

"Hey, I'm glad it wasn't worse than that" Catherine told her.

"I think Daniel does too" Tess laughed out loud.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Maggie and Will finally went home around eleven and JT and Jake passed out close to midnight. Catherine had managed to stay awake long enough after she took her meds to help Tess get settled at the end of the hall on the second floor. After saying good night Catherine wobbled back to the bedroom. Vincent had pulled back the bed and Catherine moved to take off her shirt wincing as she raised her arms.

"Here let me" Vincent told her as he lifted the shirt carefully over her head before he grabbed one of his shirts for her.

"We need to change those bandages before you get dressed" Vincent smiled at her slipping into the bathroom to get new gauge.

After a moment he emerged and helped Catherine lay down on the bed so he could change the dressing. After a minute he helped her back up and helped her slip the shirt over her head. Once Catherine was dressed Vincent helped her in bed. He turned off the lights and climbed into the bed beside Catherine who scooted to him laying her head in his chest. Vincent wrapped his arms softly around her before they fell fast asleep.

**Thank you so much guys for making this story such a hit. I hope you liked the little twist with bringing Tess into the picture. Dare I say another romantic tie is soon coming? Until next time…..**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own…just this story **

**Thank you yet again to everyone who loves this story and took the time to review. This chapter is a fluff filler and shows a more playful side to all the characters. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 23**

The following morning Catherine felt much better, not just physically but mentally as well. She had told the one person in her life that she had been so close to the truth. For some hearing the truth was hard but with Tess it wasn't like that. Catherine knew Tess would listen and never judge. It was one reason she was her best friend, and now at this point in her life she needed people she could trust with her secret as well as with Vincent's secret. Tess didn't seem at all shocked about the information she received but she wondered if Tess would be so calm if she saw Jake beast out. Catherine sighed and looked at the clock realizing she was up way earlier than anyone else even Vincent. Catherine quietly slipped from the bed and went to get a shower. As Catherine turned the water on she began to undress. She removed the dressings on her wound and was shocked at what she saw. The once bloody gash that was being held together by twenty stitches was healed. The only trace she found was a small puckered pink line. The swelling was gone and there was no pain. Catherine couldn't believe what she saw and more importantly she wondered if it was because of the baby's special DNA that allowed her to heal at the pace she was. Catherine tried to wrap her head around it but gave up when the bathroom filled with steam from the shower. She shed the rest of her clothes and climbed in relaxing under the spray of the shower head. Catherine lathered up her sponge and was about to wash when she heard the door open and she looked up to see Vincent smiling at her.

"Hey, need some help?" Vincent took the sponge from her and began to run it slowly up her arms.

"That feels so amazing" Catherine turned her back to him as he began to wash her back moving slowly down her spine.

"I'm glad you approve" Vincent chuckled.

"Oh look" Catherine turned and lifted her arms to show Vincent the wound.

Vincent knelt down and looked closely at it before touching it with his fingertips.

"That is amazing" Vincent murmured.

"I know, I think just maybe the baby is the one helping" Catherine met his eyes as he pulled her to him.

"That is definitely a good sign" Vincent grinned lowering his head to hers.

"I agree" Catherine whispered and crushed her lips to Vincent's ending their conversations for some time.

After a while in the shower Catherine and Vincent emerged feeling much more relaxed. Catherine felt incredible and was floating on cloud nine when she moved to find some clothes. She dug a pair of jeans and smiled as Vincent came in to the room.

"Did Maggie do this?" Catherine asked him as he sat the scissors down on the nightstand.

"Yeah, she thought you might like that. She said she can remove them and take them back to the way they were before" Vincent smiled at her.

"Wow, that is pretty amazing" Catherine grinned as she slid the jeans sliding them into place comfortably.

Maggie was definitely a force to be reckoned with Catherine grinned to herself. Catherine moved to the bed and sat down as Vincent knelt in front of her grabbing the scissors and began to remove the stitches. Very carefully Vincent removed the stitches and grabbed a gauge applying it to the site. Once he was finished Vincent stood pulling Catherine with him.

"You know I think the snow came in last night and I believe I owe you a snowman" Vincent winked at her.

"You're on Keller" Catherine challenges kissing him quickly before slipping out of his arms and slipping on a long sleeve shirt.

Vincent chuckled and got dressed before following her downstairs to make breakfast.

The smell of bacon filled the house quickly as Catherine worked on the waffles and cutting the fruit. Slowly everyone emerged looking worse for the wear. Catherine had to hide a chuckle at Tess when she came down in her Yankee shirt and sweat pants her hair piled high. Catherine suppressed a giggle when Jake took notice of her appearance.

Catherine handed Tess a cup of coffee and Tess sat at the bar inhaling the sweet aroma before taking a big gulp.

"This is just what I needed" Tess sighed.

"I'm glad, how did you sleep?" Catherine asked flipping the waffles onto a plate.

"Great actually, I have to say these are some swanky digs you got going on her Cat" Tess smiled at her.

"Thanks" Catherine laughed at her.

"You a Yankee fan?" Jake asked taking a cup of coffee and sitting beside her.

"Yeah, please tell me you're not a Mets fan" Tess questioned him.

"No not at all" Jake chuckled meeting Tess's gaze.

"Well that earns you some points" Tess smiled at him.

Catherine could see the connection forming between them and she knew if Tess could open up to him they might actually have something. Tess wasn't much of an opening kind of person. It took Catherine a year to get Tess to open up about herself but she had a feeling Jake could take that time in half getting to Tess. She could feel the sparks flying from both of them and it made her smile.

After breakfast was made everyone grabbed plates and moved to the dining room to eat. Catherine took notice that everyone was actually enjoying each other's company. Breakfast was filled with laughter and Jokes as well as some mild flirting between Jake and Tess. Catherine's day couldn't have gotten any better than it already was. After everyone finished eating Tess and Cat cleaned up the kitchen while Jake, JT, and Vincent went out to the lab to look over some papers.

"Are you happy Cat?" Tess asked suddenly as she loaded the dishwasher.

"Yeah, I am" Cat smiled handing her another plate.

"You know I honestly thought I would have been mad at you for not telling me about all of this but I get it" Tess shut the dishwasher and grabbed a towel.

"What do you mean?" Catherine sprayed the counter as Tess wiped it.

"I see why you worked so hard to keep everything secret. You have spent so many years wondering around Cat and then I see you with Vincent and it's like all the pain and isolation you put around yourself has just disappeared. You smile more than I think I have ever seen and it's a good look for you" Tess tossed the towel in the sink.

"Thanks Tess" Catherine sniffed.

"Oh no, I don't do the cry thing" Tess put her hands out in front of her.

Catherine laughed before she grinned at Tess.

"What about a Jake thing?" Catherine wagged her eyebrows at her.

"Are you kidding me right now" Tess laughed.

"No, I see the way you guys are checking each other out. I think he likes you Tess and I would say by the look on your face it is mutual" Catherine teased.

"I don't know anything about this guy, aside that he is hot and isn't a Mets fan" Tess tugged at her shirt.

"Then get to know him" Catherine urged her.

"Cat, I don't know" Tess said lowering her head.

"Just give it a shot" Catherine grinned.

"Fine, I'll see where it goes but don't expect miracles Chandler" Tess sighed jumping down from the counter and making her way upstairs for a shower.

Catherine smiled and leaned against the counter smiling to herself. Suddenly she was hit with a great idea and grinned as she moved quickly to slip on her boots, jacket, scarf, and gloves before slipping out the front door. Catherine carefully snuck around the garage and stopped to gather a few snowballs. She carefully rolled them and tucked herself against the tree line waiting for Vincent to leave the lab. Catherine listened and heard Vincent moving to the door.

"JT, I'm going to go. I promised Catherine something" Vincent moved to the door placing his hand on the knob.

"I don't wanna know man" JT grinned.

"Seriously, where is your mind right now" Vincent laughed before he stepped out into the snow.

Catherine saw Vincent shut the door and she quickly picked up the snowball throwing it at him. It hit Vincent in the back and he swerved around looking at where the snow came from. As soon as he turned Catherine hit him again this time catching him on the chest. Catherine couldn't help the giggles that started. Vincent grinned and moved to her but not before Catherine dodged him and moved into the front yard.

"That was dirty Chandler" Vincent laughed as he picked up a ball of snow and tossed it at her hitting her in the back.

"You didn't" Catherine gasped.

"Oh I believe I did" Vincent moved to her.

Before Catherine moved Vincent grabbed her pulling her down on to his chest as they fell in the snow. Catherine smiled as she looked down at him.

"So I win" Catherine declared.

"No way, I won this one" Vincent moved to grab some snow and slipped it into her jacket.

Catherine screamed and moved to stand up shaking her jacket out,

"Oh you're so getting it now" Catherine laughed and bent down to get more snow.

"Oh really? Catch me" Vincent took off around the house as Catherine grabbed snow in her hands following him.

Catherine rounded the corner just as Jake and JT were coming out and ran right into them. Catherine slipped back but not before Jake steadied her.

"Hey you okay?" Jake laughed.

"Yeah" Catherine laughed.

"I so am not in this" JT chuckled before moving to go inside.

Catherine looked at Jake who picked up a snow ball and threw it hitting JT on the back of the head. JT froze and then turned around.

"That's it" JT said moving to grab some snow and through it back.

The afternoon was spent with snowballs and laughter. Tess made a view and was caught up in the crossfires. After everyone was cold enough they all moved inside for hot chocolate but not before Jake and Tess managed a close encounter of their own. Catherine smiled as she poured a cup of hot chocolate and settled in next to Vincent.

**Thank you again for reviewing and until next time…**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own….just this story **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support on this story guys, I can't even begin to tell you what it means to me. With that being said let's get on with the story…**

**Chapter 24**

It had been two days since Tess had arrived and things between her and Jake had taken a turn towards very interested. Catherine was thrilled that her friend had found someone worthwhile. At first she hadn't trusted Jake but realized that later on he was indeed on their side. Tess and Catherine had spent a lot of time running leads while Jake, Vincent, and JT had been in constant search mode. Catherine and Tess had managed to locate him yet again but when Vincent and Jake went for him he was gone. Catherine knew better than anyone that if he wanted to be found they would find him but until then the game of cat and mouse continued. Catherine finally stepped away from the computer and made her way to the kitchen for something to drink when she realized that they desperately needed a shopping trip into town. Catherine sat her bottle on the counter and pulled a grocery list pad from the drawer as well as a pen. After twenty minutes Catherine had made a list of things they needed in the kitchen as well as other items they needed around the house. Once she was done she sat the list on the counter and moved towards Tess who was sitting with a laptop in her lap on the couch.

"Hey how about we head into town?" Catherine offered her.

"Depends?" Tess challenged.

"How about a huge candy bar and some girl time?" Catherine grinned as she saw Tess shut the computer.

"BIG candy bar and you're on" Tess laughed as she stood up placing the computer down on the table.

"Great, let me get ready and then we can go" Catherine smiled as she made her way upstairs.

After about ten minutes Catherine came down ready to go. Tess was strapping her gun on her hip when she came down. Catherine smiled at her before meeting her eyes.

"I'm going to tell Vincent we are heading into town and to see if they guys need anything. I'll be right back" Catherine walked pass Tess and out onto the back patio making her way to the lab.

Catherine entered the lab to see the guys looking at a board full of possible places while JT was looking at the microscope. Vincent turned and smiled at her as she entered.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know me and Tess are going into town to the store, do you guys need anything?" Catherine offered moving to the board.

"Would you mind if I went with you?" Jake asked her.

"Of course not, but does this have something to do with oh I don't know Tess?" Catherine smirked leaning into Vincent.

"Is it bad if I say yes" Jake blushed looking down to the floor.

"No, I think it's sweet. We will say it's for protection" Catherine winked at him.

"Technically that is true" Jake smiled grabbing his jacket from a chair.

"Then it's the truth" Catherine laughed before placing a kiss on Vincent's cheek.

"Be careful, I love you" Vincent smiled down to her.

"I love you too and no worries" Catherine winked before moving to the door.

Jake smacked Vincent on the shoulder before he followed Catherine out. Vincent had a bad feeling as he watched her leave.

"Tess? Jake is coming with us as extra protection" Catherine told her entering the house.

"Yeah, because my loaded gun wasn't safe enough" Tess teased grinning as she met Jake's eyes.

"No one would dare mess with a woman who can hit a moving Bullseye" Jake grinned as he handed Tess her jacket.

"Exactly" Tess laughed.

The ride into town was full of a heated conversation on possible locations for Agent Chapman. Catherine listened and offered her input when needed as they drove. Catherine let her mind trail off from time to time as she made her way thru the small town. She wondered about how. She would be as a mom to wondering if Tess as Jake would be serious. As they pulled into a parking spot at the store Catherine reached for her bag.

"I'm telling you, I think he has to be close by. His chances are getting slimmer by the day. He knows we are on to him" Tess told Jake as she climbed from the car.

"True, but chapman isn't a fool. He will always be a step ahead" Jake told her as they all walked in.

"Well we have to be ahead of him before he makes the next move and he won't see us coming" Tess grinned at him.

"You're that confident?" Jake smiled at her.

"I wouldn't be a damn good detective if I wasn't" Tess moved closer to Jake.

"Touché" Jake laughed moving closer to Tess until their shoulders touched.

Catherine smiled as she saw this and grabbed a buggy.

Catherine, Jake, and Tess move down the aisles following the list. After an hour they finally made it to checkout.

"For you" Catherine laughed as she handed Tess a huge candy bar.

"Why thank you" Tess smiled as she turned to Jake.

Catherine noticed Jake was concentrating on something and listened carefully. She heard a clicking but then it stopped. She then caught the smell of someone she didn't recognize. Catherine turned to the cashier who was almost ready to check her out before she looked back to Jake.

"We need to go" Jake whispered to her.

Catherine nodded and told the cashier to cancel her order. She quickly grabbed her bag and followed Jake out with Tess close behind.

They made their way out the door to the car which was inconveniently parked at the far end of the small parking lot. Catherine moved quickly scanning the darkness as jake followed. Tess had her gun out of its holster and ready to fire. The finally reached the car and Catherine hit the unlock button. Catherine reached for the handle before Jake gripped her and Tess in his arms moving in his beast form to the side of another car as the SUV suddenly blew sky high, sending debri everywhere. After a moment the panic surrounded Catherine when she heard Jake growl and he moved to Tess. Tess gasped for air as she snapped her eyes open and looked and Jake. Catherine didn't know what Tess would say or do but she surprised her by looking at Jake and whispered she was okay. Jake sent his senses out and growled for a moment before Catherine saw him hit the ground. She shuffled to him to see a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his neck.

"Tess we have to move" Catherine quickly grabbed her hand and shuffled to her gun.

Suddenly Catherine heard a swoosh before she was hit in the back with something. The ground began to spin and Catherine fell closing her eyes.

Tess tried to figure out what was happening but a huge cargo can pulled up quickly moving to stuff Catherine into the van before reaching for Tess. Tess kicked out with her feet trying to through the balance of the attacker off but she was suddenly hit on the back of the head with a snap sending her into the darkness.

Jake came to a few moments later with people standing all around him. He moved to stand and was hit with a wave. He stumbled back and a strong arm steadied him. He lifted his eyes to see Will.

"What happened" he asked him looking at the now smoking SUV.

"We were attacked and they took Catherine and Tess" Jake told him panicked.

"Where is Vincent?" Will looked around.

"He stayed home, god he doesn't know" Jake swore out loud.

"Come on let's go" Will took him by the shoulder and lead him to his car.

Jake climbed in and rested his still groggy head against the seat as Will hit the gas and flew thru town up the mountain. When they arrived at the cabin Jake climbed from the car and saw Vincent moving to him with quick speed JT close behind.

"What happened? Where are Catherine and Tess?" Vincent said in a rush.

"We were attacked, they hit me with a tranquilizer and took Catherine and Tess" Jake told him.

Vincent gripped the car his head spinning at the news. He should have listened to his instincts before they left but he didn't think Chapman was dumb enough to take Catherine and Tess in a public place. He could feel his anger rising and even though JT had told him the serum would suppress the beasting out he could feel the beast clawing at the surface even more now that he was angry for what Chapman was dumb enough to do.

"We have to find them" Vincent breathed deeply.

"I'll post out a call and alert all my deputy's to keep a lookout. Jake do you remember anything before you blacked out?" Will turned to him.

"It was a black cargo can. There were no plates but the side had a huge dent in it" Jake responded feeling sick at the idea that Tess and Catherine could seriously be harmed.

"We need to find a smell anything we could use to track Chapman" Vincent said feeling a little more in control.

Will was about to answer when Vincent's phone rang. Vincent quickly dug his phone out seeing it was Catherine's number. He took a deep breath before answering it.

"Hello Vincent" the deep voice said smoothly.

"Chapman" Vincent's voice cracking in anger.

"I was surprised at how easy it was to get to Chandler and What's even better I managed to get her friends Vargas as well" Chapman smugly replied.

"Where is Catherine? Let me talk to her" Vincent growled.

"Very well" Chapman sighed.

Vincent could hear Chapman moving around. He couldn't place it but it sounded like old boards. Suddenly he heard Chapman speaking.

"Vincent" Catherine whispered to him.

"Catherine are you and Tess okay?" Vincent whispered to her.

"Yes, we are okay. Vincent we are at an old hou..." Catherine was suddenly cut short.

"CATHERINE" Vincent screamed into the phone.

"Well that's gonna leave a mark. Your time has been cut in half" Chapman snapped.

"What do you want Chapman" Vincent looked at Will and Jake.

"What I have wanted for some time. You" Chapman's voice hissed causing Vincent to wince.

"If I do, will you releases Catherine and Tess. No harm must come to them" Vincent told him.

"Deal, I will call you at dawn for a place to meet" Chapman replied and then quickly hung up.

Vincent dropped to his knees the phone slipping from his hands to the snow.

"Vincent we will find them" Will told him kneeling down to touch his shoulder.

"Catherine said something before the line switched over about an old house? "Jake questioned him.

"Yes" Vincent tried to focus but he couldn't grasp everything.

"That doesn't exactly seem easy but there are a few old abandoned houses right on the outside of town toward the inside" Will scratched his head.

"I can go back and try to pick up a scent" Jake offered.

"That might be a good thing but Vincent I want you to keep to your word for now. If Jake can catch a scent we will be able to be nearby when you meet him" Will told Vincent standing and moving to the car.

JT came outside then and moved to Vincent pulling him to his feet.

"We will call when we find anything" Will told him climbing in to his car as jake followed. With one last look at Vincent and JT Jake climbed in. He would find the scent and save Catherine and Tess both, he would not fail.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own…just this story **

**So yet again you guys amaze me with the support and wonderful reviews on this story; so for that thank you so much. The next few chapters will be shorter than my usual, simply because the story is progressing along and I want to make sure that the final and last chapter will be the longest yet with a flash forward if you will. So anyways on with the story….**

**Chapter 25**

Catherine winced as she opened her eyes looking around the old house. She could see that Tess was still beside her and had been waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey, you alright?" Tess asked her referring to the now bruised Jaw.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Cat whispered to her moving her legs out in front of her.

Catherine looked around the house noticing that it was indeed old and falling apart. The floors were cracked in several places even allowing for her to see the main foundation. Dust filled the air making it seem like a blanket of low lying fog. The walls pealed with age as the once flowered covered wallpaper was now lying in piles or barely hanging on the walls. A shuffle caught Catherine's attention and she moved her head to see where it was coming from. Like something out of a nightmare a man with Black hair and green eyes entered the room. His clothes once clean were now covered in dust and dirt and Catherine took in the small limp he had. His eyes snapped at her as she took notice.

"It's nice to see your awake Miss Chandler" he grinned as he moved to take a seat in front of her and Tess.

"Let me assure you its not that nice" Catherine sneared.

"You know I always did like your feisty personality. Your mother was the same" Chapman laughed.

"How do you know about my mother" Catherine bit out trying to wiggle her hands against the tight ropes.

"You mean you don't know?" Chapman grasped his chest in horror.

"Enough with bullshit already" Tess spoke up this time.

"Ahh, I do like your friend too" Chapman winked at her.

"What do you know about my mother Chapman?" Catherine bit out again at him pulling his attention away from Tess.

"I am surprised you don't know since I left some papers for Vincent. I suppose I could tell you. It's not as if you are going anywhere" Chapman sighed as he sat back getting comfortable in the chair.

"Well, the papers I left were just a sample of what I believe Jake and Vincent needed to know at the time. You see Jake had no idea that I sent the hit out for his Wife. Although I was shocked to see that she was pregnant which lets admit the child was an abomination and I really got the best deal so to speak, although jake was quite clever in his attempts to hide from me and Murfield after that. We didn't think he would really take it to the next level but then again…." Chapman sighed as he looked at his nails in boredom.

"The funny thing really was that the man you supposedly love didn't tell you that the name most important on that list was your mother. She was the first of many, a loose end if you will. None of that really matters now since I care more about getting to Vincent than to really bother with the two of you" Chapman admitted.

"So why go through the hassle of getting to me why not go directly for Vincent?" Catherine asked curious.

"Vincent would be expecting just that so why go for the obvious when I can take you and he will come running?" Chapman countered meeting her eyes.

"You do know when he finds you he will kill you" Catherine growled at him.

"I know he will find me Miss Chandler but I plan on killing him with something a little more to the point" he laughed and stood from his chair moving to grip Catherine's chin in a bruising grip which made her already sore jaw ache.

It was then that Catherine realized exactly what he had planned. He knew she was pregnant and the best way of killing Vincent would be to take away the most important things in his life…Her and his baby. Chapman released Catherine's chin and laughed as he moved into the next room leaving Tess and Catherine alone in the dark room. Catherine closed her eyes and made a silent prayer that they would find them both before it was too late. Suddenly Catherine snapped her eyes opened to Tess hissing at her.

"Tess what are you doing?" Catherine asked as she saw Tess moved her arms.

"Getting us the hell out of here before crazy comes back" Tess whispered and grunted before there was snap.

Catherine watched as Tess moved her hands free of the rope moving to take the broken piece of glass and hand it to Catherine for her to begin cutting the ropes. Catherine gripped the glass and quickly sawed at the rope. Tess took a look around trying to find a way for them to get out. She could hear Chapman working in the other room loading a gun. Tess scanned the room again and in the corner she found a hole in the floor big enough to slide through to the underside of the house. She knew if they stood any chance at all it was going to be that.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Jake and Will had spent time looking around the parking lot for anything to give them some idea of where the van had gone when suddenly Jake caught the scent of Tess and Catherine. He moved and sniffed and faintly the wind blew and just barely he caught the smell again.

"Will, I think I've got something" Jake called to him.

Will moved quickly to Jake and looked at him as he lifted his nose to the air again.

"The trail is heading this way" Jake told him as he made the move to walk and follow.

"I'll get the car" Will called and ran.

Once inside Jake climbed in and rolled the windows down as he sniffed the air.

"Go slow Will, I don't know where this will end but I need to catch as much of a scent as I can" Jake told him.

Will nodded and slipped the car into a slow pace as Jake followed the trail. After about ten minutes Jake informed Will to pull the car over. He climbed out and looked around. The Country landscape provided a nice cover for any resident in the area, but the smell was stronger.

"Will is there any houses nearby?" Jake turned to him.

"There is the old Smith farm, it's the only run down house left inside city limits. It has been empty for nearly twenty years" Will told him as he moved to glove box pulling a map out of the area.

Jake took notice and smirked as Will placed the map on the hood of the car and grabbed his flashlight.

"So you always carry these around?" Jake grinned at him.

"Hey, a chief has to know the area in case there is ever a need" Will smiled.

"Okay so where are we?" Jake asked him moving his eyes to the map.

"We are right here. The Smith Farm is about 5 miles east of us. If he is there, there is a path that leads through the woods that will lead straight up to the property line and it's about 30 feet to the house. There is enough coverage that you can hide" Will met his eyes.

"Great, call Vincent and tell him what we know. I am going to go take a look" Jake told him moving to the woods.

"Jake be careful" Will told him.

Jake nodded his head and slipped into the woods carefully heading to The Smith Farm. As Jake entered the woods he hoped that he was right and Tess and Catherine were okay.

Catherine managed to cut through rope letting it fall from her now bruised and bloodied wrist. Catherine looked to Tess who pointed to the corner and urged her to be quiet. Catherine carefully crawled to the hole Tess close behind her. Once they reached the hole Catherine climbed in and held her fear of small spaces and spiders at bay. She moved quickly so Tess could follow. Tess eased herself into the hole and moved to Catherine as they looked for some way out. They moved to the center of the house and suddenly froze when they heard footsteps overhead. Catherine covered her mouth as a huge spider crawled across her arm she quickly brushed it away and remained still. The footsteps stopped and Catherine heard Chapman scream in frustration and he ran through the house through the front door. Tess touched her hand as they continued their crawl to a small door that was lit by a glow. Before Tess and Catherine could reach the door handle a shot rang out behind them.

**Hope you enjoyed and until next time….**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own…just this story**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews and I know I left the last chapter on a cliff but hey it was worth it wasn't it? Anyways on with the story**

**Chapter 26**

Catherine immediately turned to see what had happened. She felt fine and she looked to Tess.

"Tess are you okay?" Catherine whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'm not hit are you?" She looked at Catherine.

"No, let's get out of here before I lose it in here" Catherine said and she gripped the door.

The door wouldn't budge as she pulled. Suddenly Catherine caught the smell of smoke. It was then that she realized the shot had to have been some kind of explosive.

"Tess, we need to get out of here now" Catherine told her in panic.

"What is that smell?" Tess asked her when suddenly there was heat radiating above them.

"The house is on fire" Catherine called out to her.

Tess quickly grabbed the handle and pulled only to realize the door still wouldn't move. The smoke began to creep through the floor boards slowly as they struggled to open the door. Catherine began to cough as the smoke got thicker around them. Tess quickly reached back into her boot and pulled out a small gun.

"Cover your face" Tess called out and shot at the door.

The bullet pierced the wood and Tess moved to her back using her legs she balanced herself before kicking forward sending the door flying open. In that quick action the fire roared as fresh air hit it sending Catherine and Tess flying into the open air and into the mud. Catherine coughed breathing in the fresh air as did Tess. They quickly scrambled away from the burning house and to a nearby tree leaning against it for support. Catherine looked back at the house to see it was engulfed in flames. A shot rang out again and Catherine looked to Tess.

"We have to get some cover" Catherine whispered to her then moved her eyes to a tree line.

"Okay on the count of three we make a run for it" Tess told her.

"Right" Catherine gripped her side from the cramp of coughing and waited for Tess to count.

"Three" Tess called and they ran.

They were so close to the tree line when Catherine heard a whistling and felt piecing pain in her leg. She collapsed right at the tree line.

"Cat" Tess called out to her stopping to look at her leg.

Protruding from her leg was a knife, and judging by the look of it was deep.

"Shit Cat" Tess told her moving to slide her arm around her back and move her into the tree line.

Just as Tess had her Catherine felt another piercing pain in her back causing Catherine to cry out in pain. Tess quickly blocked Catherine's body with hers and moved her into the tree line. Tess laid Catherine down on her stomach just as someone flew at them. Tess grabbed her gun and swirled covering Catherine with her body ready to fire if needed. It was then Tess got a good look at the person standing before her. Jake stood in his beast from taking in the look of Catherine and Tess before roaring and bowing his head as he changed back. Tess watching in wonder as Jake finally changed back and moved to her.

"Tess are you hurt?" Jake asked.

"Nothing too bad. Catherine is hurt" Tess told him moving so Jake could look at her.

On the right side of her back Catherine had a knife buried to the hilt. Jake quickly moved to her.

"Catherine are you having trouble breathing?" he asked her.

Catherine lifted her head to look at him.

"No, I can breathe just fine. Just pull it out" Catherine begged him.

"Okay, Tess take her hand and hold her still" Jake told her moving to brace his hand against her back.

Once Tess was positioned Jake nodded to her and gripped the knife pulling it quickly out of Catherine's back. Catherine cried out under the sting of the knife leaving her skin as tears spilled on her dirty cheeks. Jake ripped at his shirt and applied it to her back tying it in place with his belt. He then moved his attention to her leg and did the same. Once it was removed he tied a piece of cloth tightly around it to keep the blood from flowing out. Catherine rolled over and Tess helped her stand up against a tree. A shot rang out again and Jake snapped his head up again.

"Tess I need you to take Catherine and hide" Jake asked her.

"Okay" Tess nodded to him,

Before Jake could move Tess grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him passionately. She pulled away after a moment to see a stunned Jake looking at her.

"In case I don't get to thank you later" Tess grinned.

"Oh I am so counting on later" Jake winked at her and with one last smile he disappeared into the woods.

Catherine looked at Tess and smiled even through the pain that was radiating thru her.

"What?" Tess laughed as she slipped her arm around Catherine's waist and moved into the woods.

"Nothing" Catherine whispered as he felt herself getting weak.

"Come on Cat stay with me" Tess told her as she took another step.

Suddenly Catherine heard Vincent call out and something in her snapped. She pulled back from Tess and ran through the woods to where Vincent was. As she neared the front of the house Catherine saw Vincent clutching his arm. She could smell the blood from the wound and then before she could move she saw Jake move so quickly he tackled Chapman before he pulled the trigger. Catherine flew to Vincent side and hugged him. Jake flipped Chapman to his back before he swung around and kicked out at Jake. With one quick roll Chapman dodged another attack from Jake. Chapman turned to his side and pulled a gun from his hip firing a shot at Jake. Jake howled as the shot hit his arm. Catherine turned around and saw Chapman raise his gun again this time aiming for Vincent. He pulled the trigger and everything stopped. Catherine didn't take a moment to think she gripped Vincent and moved herself in front of him. Before Vincent could react Catherine gasped as the bullet slid across her arm passing away from her and Vincent. Catherine gasped before another shot was heard. Vincent raised his eyes to see Tess standing by the porch her gun raised. Vincent turned his attention to Chapman who now laid motion less a hole between his eyes. Vincent hadn't realized what happened until Catherine's grip slipped an she collapsed.

"Catherine" Vincent called to her pulling her into his arms.

Tess moved to jake and ripped at her shirt this time wrapping his arm tightly. Suddenly Will rounded the corner and froze at the sight. Without thinking Will looked at Vincent and Jake.

"Grab his body and let's toss it in" Will told them.

The fire was burning hot and anything entering that fire would very much be nothing but ash.

"Will what if…" Vincent started but Will held his eyes as he responded.

"Nothing happened here tonight" Will told him as he moved to the body.

Vincent and Jake nodded and with one big swing they sent Chapman's dead body into the fire burning away what he had done and any evidence left behind. Will, Vincent, and Jake stayed behind as Maggie came to get Tess and Catherine taking them back to her house to work on Catherine's wounds.

After several hours Will, Jake, and Vincent finally arrived at the house. When the guys entered the house Maggie ushered them into the kitchen. Catherine was fast asleep in the living room resting after Maggie fixed her leg and back.

"How is Catherine?" Vincent asked Maggie as she handed them some coffee.

"She is good, resting. The wounds are healing, she won't need stitches" Tess told him as she moved into the kitchen and straight to Jake.

Vincent was about to ask her something but snapped his mouth shut and watched Tess hug Jake before kissing him. Maggie sighed and laughed as she hugged her husband. Vincent grinned and left the kitchen to go find Catherine. As he entered the living room and saw her sleeping on her side wrapped in a quilt. He carefully knelt down to the floor and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful in that moment. He kissed her forehead softly before he stood and moved back to the kitchen. She needed to rest more than he did and right now he could smell Maggie fixing some food for the gang. Vincent still didn't know how tomorrow would turn out but right now his family and friends were safe and that's all he cared about at the moment.

**Okay first off let me say this is not the end of the story. We still have about 4 chapters left and of course the final chapter will be a flash forward so to speak. Thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me and this story. I will be working on another story when this one is finished so you know It's gonna be good….so until next time…**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own…just this story**

**Thank you yet again for all the amazing reviews and support on this story. I will be posting another BATB story when this one is finished so no worries on that part ****. So on with the story**

**Chapter 27**

When Catherine awoke she saw the house was dark and quiet. She carefully looked around the room to see that Jake and Tess were curled together on the Loveseat, Maggie and Will were fast asleep in their recliner's and Vincent was propped at the end of the sofa near her. Catherine smiled realizing that for once everything was over. There would be no more attacks on the people she cared most about and Vincent could finally claim the life he had wanted for so long. Catherine moved carefully from the couch and went down the hall to the bathroom. After her needs were met she tiptoed into the kitchen. The clock on the wall told her that dawn was approaching and she slipped back into the living room to wake Vincent. Carefully Catherine knelt beside him and whispered his name. Vincent's eyes shot open looking around him until he saw Catherine smiling at him.

"Shh, come with me" she urged him grabbing the blanket and taking his hand into hers.

Vincent stood carefully and followed Catherine on to the back porch. She moved to the Wicker love seat and pulled Vincent down with her wrapping themselves with the blanket. The air was still chilly and Catherine snuggled closer to Vincent as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are we doing out here?" he asked softly.

"Watch" Catherine pointed to the field behind Maggie and Will's house as the sun started to creep over the landscape.

Vincent watched holding Catherine close to his side as dawn hit bring with it a new day and a new beginning. Catherine and Vincent didn't talk for a few moments while they watched the sun cascade rays across the field taking the morning snow and turning it into a field of diamonds. Slowly the sun crept up the field until it reached the back porch. The sun shined softly on their cheeks and Catherine smiled as she lifted her eyes to meet Vincent's.

"This was well worth getting up for" Vincent smiled at her placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's a new day and a new beginning for us both" Catherine told him.

"You know, your right and I have just the idea for us to start our new beginning" he grinned at her.

"Really Mr. Keller and what would that be?" She lifted her eyes to his.

"Marry me today" Vincent asked her.

Catherine heard his words but it didn't register. She held Vincent's stare as he looked at her waiting for a response. Catherine had imagined her father walking her down the aisle to the man of her dreams but right now this was perfect to her. No doubt her dad would insist they get married in New York when they returned home and that was okay to her. Right now in this moment she was more than ready to go to a small courthouse and say her I do's to a man she loved more than anything.

"Yes" Catherine told him her words so full of love and excitement.

"Really?" Vincent grinned.

"Yes, although you do realize my dad will want to have a wedding when we go back to New York right?" Catherine grinned at him.

"I will do whatever makes you happy" Vincent grinned leaning his head down to her lips.

"Anything?" Catherine teased.

"Anything" Vincent murmured ending their conversation.

Sometime later everyone finally awoke making their way into the kitchen while Maggie cooked. After a huge pot of coffee everyone was more awake and ready to start the day. While Maggie finished cooking breakfast Catherine and Tess sat the table in the dining room.

"How are you feeling?" Catherine asked Tess as she sat the napkins down.

"Really good" Tess smiled at her.

"Did you and Jake talk last night?" Catherine turned to her.

"Yeah, we talked about everything. I didn't know so much and now I am on information overload but in a good way. I feel like I really know him and he really knows me" Tess smiled as she sat the final plate down.

"I am so happy for you Tess. Have you guys thought about what you're going to do?" Catherine asked her.

"We are going to take things slow but I think he is going to come to New York for a while" Tess grinned.

"Tess that is awesome. It will be a fresh start for both of you" Catherine beamed.

"Speaking of fresh starts, I just talked to Larry the justice of the Peace and he has cleared his schedule for you and Vincent to get married today at noon" Will grinned entering the room with a plate of bacon.

"Thanks Will" Catherine smiled at him.

"Why of course. Did Vincent call JT and invite him down for breakfast?" Will asked her.

Suddenly Catherine heard a car door shut and smiled.

"Yep, he is going to knock in 3,2,1" Catherine laughed when the knock on the door came.

JT walked in smiling at everyone including Catherine.

"So it's finally over?" JT asked Vincent and Jake.

"It's finally over man" Vincent laughed as he hugged his best friend.

"That is awesome man. I come bring gifts" JT grinned as he sat the small black box on the table.

Jake and Catherine moved to the table as JT opened the box to reveal two small syringe needles filled with the serum.

"Two?" Catherine asked him.

"Yeah, I have been doing some studying of your blood and if you are willing and interested I can give you the serum so that the baby will be able to absorb it through you" JT met her eyes.

"Will it be safe?" Catherine asked him as Vincent moved to her side.

"Yes, there is no risk to you or the baby. The choice is yours really" JT told her as he pulled one out and prepped it for Jake.

Catherine looked at Vincent who met her eyes and nodded. If Catherine could give their child the option of being semi normal then she knew it was the best thing she could do. Catherine watched as JT gave the serum to Jake as Tess watched and smiled when he turned to her. Catherine knew Tess didn't fear Jake but he had chosen to take the next step and give her a life without the fear of him losing control. Catherine turned to JT.

"Okay" Catherine told him lifting her arm for JT.

JT nodded and prepped the syringe for Catherine. Catherine turned her head as she felt the prick and turned back to see JT tossing the syringes in the trash.

"Okay food is done" Maggie chimed in and placed the eggs, pancakes , and fruit on the table while Will placed the coffee carafe down.

As everyone was taking their seats Vincent turned to JT.

"So JT I was wondering if you would be a witness today with Jake" Vincent smiled at him.

"Um before I say yes what am I witnessing" JT asked grinning.

"Catherine and I are going to get married today at noon" Vincent smiled looked to Catherine.

"Absolutely man" JT grinned.

Vincent smiled at his friend and everyone took their seat dishing up the large breakfast Maggie had made.

The morning flew by and everyone had made their way back to the cabin. Will and Maggie agreed to meet everyone at the courthouse while Catherine found something to wear. After digging around forever Catherine settled on a warm winter dress. She paired it with black jeans, and boots. She pulled her hair to the side and braided it. Vincent had chosen something similar in colors but he wore a button down grey shirt. After everyone was ready they loaded into the cars and made their way down the mountain and to the courthouse. Catherine was more than excited to marry Vincent but realized as they climbed out from the car she didn't have a ring for him. It had been a spur of the moment thing and she hadn't been ready. As Catherine made her way up the steps into the court house Maggie smiled at her. She motioned for Vincent and Catherine to come to her. As Tess, Jake, and JT went inside Will approached Maggie.

"Before you say anything, Will and I wanted to give you both something" Maggie said digging in her purse for a small black satchel. She pulled it out and placed it in Catherine's hand.

Catherine pulled the strings and emptied the contents into her hand before looking at Maggie and Will.

"These belong to your mother's parents" Maggie told her.

Catherine looked down at the small silver wedding bands that now sat in her hand.

"I thought dad had these" Catherine asked her.

"When your mother and father were married your mother asked me and Will to hold on to them until the day you were married. Your father agreed to it of course because we were the only family your mother had left. Now they are yours" Maggie smiled to her as a tear fell.

"I don't know what to say" Catherine sniffed.

"There is nothing to say sweetheart. We love you and your sister very much and you gave us something we have wanted for so long. We got to be grandparents, and now we will be Great Grandparents. That is enough for a lifetime" Maggie smiled at her wiping her eyes.

"I love you both so much" Catherine smiled and pulled Will and Maggie into a hug.

After a moment they pulled away and Will cleared his throat.

"We better get on in before Larry gets a fit" Will grinned.

Catherine laughed and slipped her hand into Vincent's as they made their way into the courthouse. Larry was a bald man in his fifty's with a beard who had been the Justice of the peace for nearly eleven years in the small town. Will had come to know him personally since he had once been arrested for shooting at a neighbor's dog for disrupting his chickens. Will told Catherine the story many years ago when it happened and for Catherine it was nice to finally put a face to the story.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Larry asked grinning.

Everyone nodded and Catherine and Vincent turned to each other as Larry started. After a few opening words by Larry, Larry instructed Vincent and Catherine to take hands.

"Repeat after me" Larry smiled.

""I, Vincent Keller in the presence of these witnesses, do take you, Catherine Chandler, to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Catherine smiled as Larry turned to her urging the same words

""I Catherine Chandler in the presence of these witnesses do take you, Vincent Keller, to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"The rings" Larry took the rings placing them over his bible before turning to Vincent and Catherine.

Larry held the ring out for Vincent who slipped the ring on to Catherine's finger. Catherine was then given her ring and slid it on to Vincent's finger smiling up at him.

"By joining hands, you are consenting to be bound together as husband and wife. You are promising to honor, love and support each other for the rest of your lives. By the authority vested in me by the laws of the state of Tennessee, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" Larry grinned.

Vincent smiled and pulled Catherine too him sealing her lips with his as everyone cheered.

**So I hope you loved this scene as much as I did…No worries we still have a lot of things to clear up in the next few chapters….Until next time….**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own... Just this story and any characters I add.**

**Tonight is the night guys BATB is back with a new episode! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and continued support for this story, you guys are amazing. **

**Chapter 28**

Catherine couldn't quit smiling as she packed her bags for New York. She looked down on her hand admiring the rings that were hers. She sat on the bed pulling her knees up to her chest grinning. Just then Vincent came in the room.

"You're looking happy Mrs. Keller" he grinned moving to her.

"I am happy Mr. Keller" she laughed as he landed in the bed beside her.

"You know I've been thinking" Vincent started pulling Catherine to him.

"What have you been thinking?" Catherine laughed as Vincent rolled himself to settle between her legs.

"I'm thinking of applying to the hospital here in Tennessee. I have to retake my boards but I want to practice medicine again" Vincent said to her moving his lips to her neck.

"That is a good idea, I have been thinking the same in a sense" Catherine mumbled as he trailed his lips to her collar bone making Catherine moan in pleasure.

"What are you thinking about?" Vincent grinned as he slipped his hand under her large t-shirt.

"I am thinking of working at the police station part time as their detective at least for now" Catherine slid her hands under his shirt pulling it over his head.

"Then what?" Vincent asked as he ripped the t-shirt away.

"I don't know yet" Catherine wrapped her legs around Vincent's hips urging him closer.

"Hmm, what time is our flight?" Vincent whispered against her skin.

"Five am" Catherine moaned again as he slipped his hand into her panties.

"So we've got about six hours" Vincent grinned as he slipped his fingers in to her already wet folds.

"Yes" Catherine groaned as he began to move his fingers slowly teasing her.

"Perfect" Vincent growled as he claimed her lips with his.

Catherine gripped his shoulders as he steadily pumped his fingers bring her closer to her orgasm. Catherine could feel the vibration of their body's working together. Vincent knew she was close and with one last flick of his finger Catherine came undone around him. Vincent pulled his fingers back gripping her panties and pulled them away until she was bare beneath him. Catherine pulled at his pants removing them until there body's naked were touching. Catherine felt Vincent shift as he carefully slid into her. Catherine's back arched at the feel of him stretching her and filling her completely. She gripped his shoulder as he lifted her in his lap still connected in the most intimate way. Slowly Vincent glided his hands up her back and slid himself deeper into her heat. Catherine let her head fall back as Vincent placed light kisses across her chest. Slowly they moved together Catherine clinging to him as sweat pooled between them. With every stroke they climbed higher and higher until with one last push they both cried out reaching the orgasm together.

Several hours later Catherine and Vincent climbed from the bed and made their way to the shower. Once their shower was finished Catherine slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweater before sliding on her boots.

"So when are you supposed to go to the trial?" Catherine asked Vincent as she brushed her hair.

"I don't know yet. I have to call the attorney to meet up, but I'm thinking it will be the day after we arrive. From what Jake has told me the trial is underway now. They are gathering a few more testimony a before they bring us in" Vincent pulled his shirt over his head and Catherine smiled at the wedding ring her now wore proudly.

"Wow" Catherine said as she began to pull her hair up.

"We still going to see your dad when we arrive" Vincent asked her moving to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Yes, since I've called him it's been mandatory I bring my new husband along" Catherine laughed grabbing her tooth brush.

"You never did tell me if he was mad" Vincent wiped his mouth an leaned against the sink.

"No, he wasn't mad, which was shocking enough but I'm wondering what he will think when I give him and Brooke the present we got for them" she handed him the towel and Vincent tossed it in the hamper.

"I think once the initial shock where's off he will be thrilled. I mean his daughter married a good looking doctor and is giving him a grandchild" Vincent teased.

"Who are we talking about?" Catherine teased.

Vincent placed his hand over his heart and smiled.

"You wound me Mrs. Keller" he chuckled.

"Say it again?" Catherine asked him as he took a step to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Mrs. Keller" he grinned and claimed her waiting lips.

After a moment they pulled away and Catherine grinned moving to the bedroom. Vincent grinned as he watched her leave.

"We better get going if we are going to make the flight" Catherine called to him.

"Okay, you go check on JT and see if he is ready and ill bring the bags down" Vincent grinned kissing her quickly on the lips before she left the room.

Catherine descended the stairs and saw JT setting his bags out of his room.

"Hey you ready?" Catherine asked him.

"Yep, good to go" JT grinned at her.

"You know JT your always welcome here if New York becomes too much" Catherine offered him.

"Thanks Catherine, I'll remember that" JT laughed and turned his head up to see Vincent caring down the luggage.

"Everybody good?" Vincent asked setting the bags down.

"Yep, all good" JT smiled.

"Well let's get this show on the ride shall we" Catherine laughed using one of Vincent's lines.

"Yes mam" Vincent chuckled.

Catherine, JT, and Vincent all climbed into the new SUV and made their way to the airport. After checking their bags and finally finding their seats Catherine laid her head back against the seat waiting for takeoff. Vincent took her hand into his and rubbed circles on her palm as JT looked over some papers.

"I love you" Vincent whispered to her.

"I love you too" Catherine smiled meeting his eyes.

The flight was quicker than Catherine remembered and before they knew it they were exiting the plane and moving to collect their luggage. JT had decided on taking a cab and left Vincent and Catherine behind with a meeting for tomorrow. Catherine and Vincent had just exited the luggage claim when she heard her sister call her name.

"Cat" she squealed running over to her and wrapping her in a huge hug.

"Hi heather" Cat laughed before Heather let her go and looked at Vincent.

"Way to go Cat, he is a hottie" heather beamed before she moved to hugged Vincent.

Vincent laughed but hugged her back.

"Where are dad and Brooke?" Catherine asked but was suddenly hit with a squeal of laughter as Brooke gripped her into a hug.

Her dad moved to Vincent and extended his hand to him.

"It's nice to finally meet you Vincent" her dad said.

"Thank you Mr. Chandler. It's nice to meet you as well" Vincent smiled.

Brooke moved to stand by her husband.

"Vincent it is so nice to meet you" Brooke smiled at him extending her hand.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too" Vincent smiled at her.

"Well come on, the car is waiting" Catherine's dad laughed as he took some luggage from Vincent.

Catherine found herself arm and arm with Heather and Brooke as they made their way out to the car parked at the entrance gate.

Vincent and Catherine's dad loaded the luggage while the girls climbed in.

The ride through traffic was busy of talk about wanting to have a small wedding ceremony for her and Vincent. Catherine knew it wouldn't take long for that topic to come up and Vincent hid a smile when Catherine looked at him.

"So Vincent , Cat tells me you're a doctor?"

"Yes sir, I want to apply my services to the hospital outside of town. I have to retake my boards but once everything is settled here I hope to start as soon as possible" Vincent told him.

"I'm glad to hear it. I made dinner reservations for tonight for all of us" Catherine dad smiled.

"That sounds nice, thank you Mr. Chandler" Vincent smiled at him.

"Please call me Charles, we are family" he smiled at hi new son in law.

"Yes sir" Vincent nodded to him.

After a nightmare through traffic something Catherine didn't miss about New York they arrived at her dad's house. They all climbed out and Brooke led the way to the guest room. The house hadn't changed too much but Catherine was glad to see that it looked more like Brooke and her dad. After getting to their room Vincent sat the bags down.

"Dinner is at six so you guys rest up and we will see you in a bit" Brooke beamed before shutting the door leaving Vincent and Catherine alone.

"Wow" Vincent laughed as he sat in the bed.

"Yeah wow" Catherine laughed and laid beside him.

Catherine couldn't help the yawn that and out and Vincent chuckled as he pulled her into his arms settling himself on a pillow.

"I think I need a nap" Catherine laughed.

"Then a nap we will take" Vincent smiled and kissed her sweetly.

Catherine and Vincent slept for about three hours before getting up and getting dressed. Heather had brought over one of her dresses for Catherine and she was thrilled simply because Heather was a little bigger than her so she could actually hide the baby bump at least for now.

Catherine had just finished her shower when she came out of the bathroom to see Vincent buttoning his shirt.

"You look handsome" Catherine grinned as she grabbed her underwear and bra moving to slip them on.

"Dress to impress" Vincent chuckled as he tucked his shirt in.

Catherine laughed and slipped on her clothes. She reached for the blue dress and slipped it on over her head before pulling it down. She tossed her hair to the side and Vincent zipped it up placing a soft kiss at her neck.

"So how do I look?" Catherine asked him turning in her feet.

"Beautiful" Vincent smiled softly to her.

"You look quite dashing as well" Catherine slipped her hands around his waist pulling him close to her.

"Thank you" Vincent grinned before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Catherine moved from his embrace and quickly did her hair and makeup before sliding on the black high heels. She fastened the black belt at her waist and smoothed out the material before slipping in a pair of diamond studs.

"Okay, you ready?" Catherine beamed.

"As ready as I will ever be. Oh don't forget to grab the gift" Vincent grinned as he held up Catherine's jacket for her.

Catherine slid her arms inside the warm jacket and grabbed her clutch placing the gift inside.

"Okay Keller lets do this" Catherine laughed as she opened the door handle and moved down the stairs with Vincent at her side.


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own…Just this story and any character I add.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I have received on this story. As a writer of fan fiction I want to say that I may not always get my information correct but I do try to make it as close as I can and I am sure I will make more mistakes along the way. Also it was brought to my attention that I had made a mistake on Catherine's fathers name since I was going on his name being Charles ( similar to the original father from BATB ) so I corrected it from Charles to Thomas for anyone who noticed. Also if you have seen the original series you know what I am talking about. So on with the story shall we….**

**Chapter 29**

The drive to dinner was just as interesting as the drive from the airport. Catherine's dad was very interested in what Vincent's plans were about his future as every father should be. Catherine noticed that Vincent had listened and with great patients had reassured her father of his future plans all the while Catherine listened and discussed wedding details for her and Vincent. By the time they reached the restaurant Catherine was more than happy to climb out of the car and take the fresh air and silence at least from talking for now. When Vincent climbed from the car he took Catherine into his arms and looked up at the restaurant sign.

"Wow Les Bernardin? I heard trying to get a table in here was a little harder then breaking into Fort Knox" Vincent chuckled.

"True but the owner is a close friend and I reserved us the Les Salon Bernardin for this evening. I wanted it to a special occasion" THOMAS smiled.

"Well, it is definitely a special occasion" Catherine smiled to her dad before squeezing Vincent's hand.

"Well, shall we" Brooke spoke in as she took Thomas's hand and moved to the private entrance.

Heather followed Brooke and Her dad in as Catherine and Vincent followed in behind. When they entered the salon Catherine gasped at the beauty of it.

The room was gorgeous beyond anything Catherine had seen in a while. The room was one floor above the actual restaurant for privacy and intimacy. It was enclosed in etched glass and accented by wooden coffered ceilings, the room had floor to ceiling windows that grace the salon. There was a large square table centered in the room with the finest linens and beautiful crystal glasses. The lights inside lit the room perfectly giving it a soft glow. Inside the room waiting for them was the chef as well as two servers to cater to their needs. Vincent smiled to her as he pulled out her seat before moving next to her and taking his. Once every one was seated the chef introduced himself and told them of the special menu that was planned for their evening. Everyone listed as the menu was read aloud. The waiters moved effortlessly as they filled glasses with the finest champagne. The waiter placed a glass in front of Catherine and she refused asking for sparkling water instead.

"Catherine you must have some champagne, it's a special occasion" Brooke smiled at her.

"That it is but before I do I want to give you and my dad something" Catherine smiled as she dug the small box from her clutch.

Catherine handed it to them and Vincent rested his arm around her chair as she leaned in to him.

Brooke and Thomas scooted closer together as they pulled the ribbon away from the box and looked inside. Heather was drinking a glass of champagne as she moved to look inside as well. Tucked inside the small box was a large metal shaped heart that opened. Catherine's dad removed it and clicked the lock open looking inside. Inside the little heart was a picture of the ultra sound photo. Catherine's dad looked up at her and then back at the photo before handing it to Brooke who did the same and then to heather who began to choke on her champagne.

"Catherine is this?" Thomas asked her.

"Yes" Catherine smiled at him as Vincent hugged her.

"I'm going to be a Grandfather" he said stunned before a smile spread across his face.

Thomas quickly pushed away from the table and moved to Catherine and Vincent hugging them as tears pooled in his eyes.

"OMG I am going to be an Aunt!" Heather cheered as she too moved to them.

"I don't know what the baby will call me but we can figure that out later" Brooke chimed in as she hugged the now large circle.

Catherine had been so afraid her father wouldn't have been happy about it but her fears were unnecessary she realized when she saw him grinning.

"How far along are you?" Brooke asked her.

"Um about 2 months give or take" Catherine smiled.

"Oh that is wonderful news" Brooke clapped her hands and raised her glass.

"To Catherine my beautiful step daughter and her husband on the wonderful news" Brooke smiled wiping her eyes.

Everyone raised their glasses joining in on the great news. Dinner went slowly as the talking changed from a wedding to a baby and then to the upcoming trail against Murfield. Catherine was glad she had been able to tell her father once everything had ended. Thomas had insisted that Vincent acquire one of his colleagues as an attorney to make sure that Vincent wouldn't have any difficulties with the trail. Vincent agreed of course which Catherine thought was pretty amazing. Thomas has told Vincent he would have the best attorney at his firm meet him at nine am for the meeting with the district attorney against Murfield. As dinner wound down Catherine found herself exhausted beyond belief, she couldn't imagine how tired she would be as the pregnancy progressed but it didn't really matter because now that everything had been brought to light she felt as if she could finally start the life she didn't think she would have with Vincent. The car finally pulled into the driveway and everyone climbed out. Catherine glanced down at her cellphone seeing it was near midnight. As everyone made their way inside Catherine made her way up the steps to the bed that was calling out to her.

"Catherine" Brooke called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmm" Catherine turned to her.

"Tomorrow I thought we could go do some shopping, so I would say around eleven?" she smiled.

"Sounds good" Catherine smiled before turning and making her way inside the room and removing her shoes.

Vincent shut the door behind himself as he moved to Catherine and unzipped her dress.

"Dinner was amazing" Vincent said before he leaned down and kissed her neck.

Catherine's exhaustion went out the window as she turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes it was, I'm glad you and my dad are getting along" Catherine smiled as she slid her hands from around his neck to work at the buttons on his shirt.

"He is a good man. He cares about the well-being of his daughters. I can only hope that I will be as good of a father as he is" Vincent smiled at her.

"You will be a great father, no matter what" Catherine slid her hands up his chest pushing the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.

Vincent leaned his head down claiming Catherine's lips to his as she slid her hands to his pants. She quickly undid the button moving to slid them down over his hips to the floor.

"I think one of us is overdressed" Vincent grinned as he turned Catherine around her back pressed against his chest.

Slowly he moved his hands over her body riding her of the clothes that she still wore until she was completely naked against him. Vincent turned her slowly picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved to the bathroom and started the shower never taking his lips from hers. Vincent leaned Catherine against the wall as he waited for the shower to heat, his hand slowly exploring her body as she nipped at his lip. The bathroom filled with steam quickly and Vincent moved them into the shower. Their hands glided over each other as Vincent pinned Catherine against him as she braced her hands against the wall. His lips teasing while his fingers kneaded bring her to her first rolling orgasm. Slowly he slid himself deep inside her feeling her tighten around him as he went deeper. Their bodies moved together like a dance neither of them had forgotten, slowly bringing each other to their peak, colliding them together in cries of passion. Catherine's legs weak from the pleasure rested against Vincent's as he moved them out of the shower wrapping each other in towels before climbing into the warm bed. Catherine curled herself closer to Vincent as his grip tightening on her. Slowly as they listed to each other's heart beats they drifted to sleep.

**I know its short but I didn't want to get too far ahead of myself. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also the restaurant featured in this story is in fact a REAL RESTURANT IN NEW YORK. Until next time….**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own…Just this story and any characters I add.**

**Thank you so much guys for all the support and love on this story. Don't forget to swing on over and take a look at my other BATB Fan Fiction called Hidden. This chapter is a fast forward so to speak, not the final chapter but more of a fast forward to the trial. So I hope you enjoy and on with the story….**

**Chapter 30**

"So my defendants are the only living survivors of the horrific crimes committed by Murfield and their field agents. They have spent years in hiding afraid to come forward until now. I am asking the jury to see what these men have suffered as they watched their fellow comrades suffer death at the hands of these monsters. Give them their life back, the life that was stripped away from them. They served our country till the end and deserve to be free in every sense of the world" the attorney stated moving away from the large jury.

Vincent and Jake sat behind a large oak desk waiting for the judge to issue a break for the jury to convene and give a verdict against Murfield.

"We will take a break and return at two for the verdict in the case" the judge said suddenly and stood.

The court room stood and Vincent turned to see Catherine smiling at him. They had been in New York for a week and in that time Heather had been staying with her boyfriend which gave himself and Catherine some alone time. Vincent could see that Catherine was exhausted but she refused to leave his side through the whole preceding. Catherine had been busy planning a small ceremony with Brooke and Heather but Vincent knew more than anyone she didn't really want to fuss about any of it. Once the judge left the courtroom Vincent moved to Catherine taking her into his arms and kissing her sweetly. Jake smiled as Tess made her way to him.

"Hey" Vincent smiled at her.

"Hey" Catherine smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Vincent touched her cheek softly.

"I'm tired but okay" Catherine told him meeting his eyes.

"How about after this is done we order a pizza in tonight, take a nice hot bath and have crazy sex" Vincent chuckled.

"You know I think you answered every pregnant woman's prayers in those words" Catherine teased him.

"Just one" Vincent grinned and claimed Catherine's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Catherine asked him after they pulled away.

"Starving, what do you have in mind?" Vincent winked.

"No that" Catherine laughed and grabbed her purse before taking Vincent's hand.

"Hey Tess, you guys wanna join us for lunch?" Catherine asked her.

"That sounds great" Tess smiled and looked to Jake who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Great, there is a deli right down the street" Catherine smiled as they made their way out of the courtroom and out onto the steps of the courthouse.

No sooner had they entered outside where they hit with photographers and reports asking for a story. Catherine looked to Vincent before moving her attention to Tess and Jake. Suddenly a swarm of military men and women swarmed in and quickly put themselves between the reports and the group. Catherine was stunned and looked to Vincent. Vincent didn't know what to say, he couldn't even understand what was going on. Jake took a step forward to one of the soldiers.

"Excuse me lieutenant what is going on?" Jake asked.

"We are here to serve and protect sir" the young man saluted Jake and turned his attention to Vincent doing the same.

Jake took a step back as a set of five more military men stepped up.

"We will take you to your destination if it's alright sir" A woman said to Vincent.

"Yes, thank you" Vincent smiled to her.

There was something about her that looked so familiar to him. He had seen someone like her once.

"I am sorry do I know you?" Vincent asked her meeting her eyes.

"You served with my sister" She told him proudly.

It was then Vincent knew who she was, it was in her eyes. The eyes he remembered from one of his fellow soldiers who time was cut short in the line of duty.

"Ramerez" Vincent said to her.

"Yes sir" she nodded to him.

Vincent took Catherine's had and moved through the crowds of reporters and made their way to lunch with a full team.

Lunch passed too quickly before they had to be back in the courtroom. Vincent had to admit he was nervous about the verdict but deep down he knew they had this. Catherine and Tess took their seats behind Vincent, Jake, and the attorney as the jury came back into the room. Suddenly they stood as they judge entered back into the room taking his seat before dismissing everyone to do the same. Catherine sat down taking Tess's hand into hers as the judge addresses the Jury asking for their verdict. Catherine watched as a note was carried to the judge before he returned it back to the jury to be read.

"Has the Jury reached a Verdict?" the Judge asked firmly.

"We have your honor" A small woman said softly.

"Guilty" was all Catherine had heard. She didn't care what the court had to say or what crimes they had been charge for none of it mattered. Vincent was finally free and nothing else mattered in that moment. Catherine was stunned as cheers erupted around the courtroom. Tess hugged her tightly laughing at the good news.

"It's over" Cat whispered to herself.

"Yes, it is finally over" Vincent said suddenly pulling her to her feet and claiming her lips to his.

After a crazy escape out of the courthouse Catherine, Vincent, Tess, and Jake all went back to Catherine's old apartment for a celebratory dinner. Vincent's idea for a quiet night went out the window but Catherine didn't mind at all. It was a time to celebrate with friends and family as Jake and Tess had become exactly that.

**Okay I know its short and for the record I am not familiar with court hearings or anything like it. So if is incorrect then my bad lol. There will be one more two more chapters before the flash forward and then it will be the end of this story. Don't forget to review and check out my other BATB story Hidden. It has been updated to a real first chapter. Thanks again guys and I will be taking a small break tomorrow to rest my fingers and my awesome mind lol. I will post a new chapter on Monday. Once again thank you and until next time….**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own…Just this story and any Characters I add**

**Thank you so much for making this story such a hit and a joy to write. There is one more chapter to come before I will end this story. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and added this story to your favorite list. It means so much to me that you loved this story as much as I do.**

**Chapter 31**

Catherine glanced nervously at the dress hanging on the rack in the Guest room. She listened as everyone made their way through the house and out to the garden in the vineyard. Catherine had requested that the wedding be small and she was even more thrilled that Brooke had done just that. Brooke had managed to put everything together in a week even with the trial taking place. Heather had taken care of the flowers, tuxes, and the light decorating at the reception hall which was at the vineyard. The weather was nice enough that Catherine and Vincent were able to take and vantage of the warmer weather. Catherine had been nervous the night before not on the fact of marrying Vincent again but more of the elaborate ceremony she knew Brooke was planning. Catherine took a deep breath and sat down. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a man in his 40's with bold blonde hair came in.

"You must be the bride" he grinned.

"Yes, are you Franco?" Catherine asked him.

"The one and only" he laughed taking a bow.

Catherine laughed and he moved to her with a bag in tow. He sat it down on a small table opening it and laying his items out. Catherine wondered if he had Fort Knox in there as well judging by all the products he continued to pull out.

"So what are we thinking?" He asked resting his hands on his hips.

"Something simple" Catherine told him smiling.

"How about a soft curl pinning the too up like so" Franco showed her in the mirror.

"That would be perfect" Catherine smiled to him.

"Fabulous" he grinned and quickly got to work.

"Why don't you close your eyes for a few and I will wake you when I am done" Franco offered.

"I may do just that" Catherine smiled and closed her eyes letting Franco work his magic.

"Man this tux is swanky" JT laughed as he adjusted his tie.

"Heather did well" Jake chimed in smiling.

"Yeah, not bad" Vincent grinned as he straightened his tie.

Vincent couldn't help but be nervous as the clock slowly ticked on. He wanted to see Catherine more than anything. He had left so early in the morning that he had been half awake when Jake and JT drug him away for breakfast. Vincent listened closely through the house searching for Catherine's heartbeat. He finally found it above beating steady and slow. He sent his senses out to hear a mother loud heart beat a well as a humming. He smiled knowing Catherine must have been with her stylist and fell asleep while getting her hair done. It was the one thing that always seem to make her fall asleep when someone was touching her hair. Vincent smiled and pulled his attention back to his tie before moving to slip on his shoes. After a few more minutes they were all ready and left the room. JT was Vincent's best man and Jake was one of his groomsmen. Heather was Catherine's maid of Honor and Tess was her bridesmaid. They had included their closest friends in the ceremony. Vincent took in the garden that had been set up with at least 30 white chairs. He smiled seeing the small arbor that had been decorated with soft purple flowers. He had saw Brooke who quickly moved with Thomas to him.

"You look so handsome" Brooke smiled to him.

"Thank you" Vincent grinned shaking Thomas's extended hand.

"Not too much longer" Thomas laughed.

"Oh before I forget" Brooke laughed take a small purple rose and pinning it to his jacket.

Vincent smiled and moved to stand at the arbor. Ten minutes to go he thought to himself.

Catherine opened her eyes and gasped in amazement. Franco smiled at her with a proud look.

"It is amazing, thank you" Catherine smiled at him.

"Of course, now onto the makeup" he clapped.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh with him at how excited she was. He had kept the makeup simple and light which Catherine loved and took him about five minutes to finish. Once he was finished she quickly moved to slip her dress on.

Catherine had settled in a cream gown with a purple sash around the waist tying to a bow in the back. It hugged her perfectly and the small baby bump. She was just adjusting the side when Tess and Heather came in.

"Oh Cat you look beautiful" Heather beamed at her.

"So beautiful" Tess grinned.

"Thank you, both of you" Catherine smiled.

"Here let me zip the back" Tess offered moving behind Catherine and sliding the zipper into place.

"Here are the shoes and the flowers" Heather beamed as she sat them down for her to step into. After slipping on the shoes there was a knock on the door. Catherine's dad walked in and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Cat" he hugged her.

"Thank you dad" Catherine smiled trying not to cry.

"I have something for you" he said choking up a little as he pulled a small black box from his jacket.

He handed it to her and Catherine opened it. Inside the box was a pair of small diamond studs.

"These are from Brooke and Me" her dad grinned.

"They are beautiful thank you" Catherine said handing her flowers to Tess before removing the earrings and slipping them in. With one last look in the mirror Catherine turned back to her dad.

"Okay, you ready?" Her da asked her.

"Yes" Catherine grinned.

With that they made their way down the long winding stairs and to the main room that exited into the garden. The music began as Heather made her way out followed by Tess. Finally after what seemed like hours Catherine slipped her arm into the crook of her father's arm and began their walk.

Vincent watched as Heather took her positioned followed by Tess. Suddenly the music started and Vincent tuned his attention to the isle. Suddenly there she was. Vincent's breath caught as she met his eyes. She was beautiful as she took her steps to him. He had been lost for so long until he had met her. She made him want to be a better man, and no matter what he had done and became he knew she loved him no matter his faults. He watched as Catherine's dad paused in front of him and placed her hand into his before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Vincent smiled at her as she met his eyes, their hands still entwined as they would always be.

The ceremony was beautiful and as the preacher announced them as Mr. and Mrs. The crowd roared in approval as Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in for a deep kiss which she grinned and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer.

"To the most perfect couple" JT raised his glass as everyone cheered. Catherine grinned curling closer to Vincent as he place a soft kiss on her temple.

"It's time for the Bride and Grooms first dance" the musician called into the microphone.

Catherine stood and Vincent took her hand leading her to the center of the dance floor. Catherine smiled up at Vincent as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to his body as the music began. At first Vincent didn't take notice of the song until the singer began. It was the song they danced to for the first time at her father's wedding.

"This song seems so familiar" Vincent smiled at her.

"Really now" Catherine smiled up at him.

The music floated around them as they danced loosing themselves in each other's arms.

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_And between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe I'll work out_

_A way to make it back some day_

_Towards you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

When the song ended Catherine lifted her head from Vincent's shoulder and he kissed her softly. The music picked up then and everyone made their way to the dance floor. Vincent smiled and began to dance again as Catherine laughed following his moves. The wedding had been everything Catherine didn't think to ask for and more. When it was finished Catherine went to change before they left to go back home to Tennessee. After hanging her dress and slipping on her travel dress Catherine emerged.

"Thank you so much for everything, it was perfect" Catherine smiled to Brooke and her dad hugging them both.

"I am so glad you liked it" Brooke smiled to her.

Catherine said her goodbyes to Heather, Tess, Jake, and JT before moving to stand with Vincent.

"You keep in touch with us especially about any baby news" Brooke grinned.

"We will" Catherine laughed and slipped her hand into Vincent's as they made their way to the limo that waited to take them to the airport.

With one last wave Catherine and Vincent climbed into the Limo and headed home to the rest of their lives

**Okay guys, the last chapter will be up soon. It will be longer giving you more of a flash forward to what has happened to our favorite happy couple. I hope you liked the song choice for the first dance, I know I did it is one of my favorites! Thank you again so much for making this story so awesome. This is one of my favorite stories I have written so far in fan fiction and you all have made it special in so many ways so thank you! **


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own….just this story and any character I add**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story and left such amazing feedback. This story has meant the world to me in so many ways and as my first BATB fan fiction it has been everything I hoped it would be. This is the final chapter of Tennessee. I know I will miss it but I am working on a new BATB fan fiction called Hidden. Please feel free to check it out and let me know what you think. So without any more hesitation here is the FINAL CHAPTER of Tennessee...**

**Chapter 32**

Catherine was lying down on the sofa as she thought about how quickly the time had gone. Her pregnancy was near the end and she rubbed her belly soothing the kicking she had received earlier. She smiled as she thought back to after the wedding and how different things were now. Catherine moved to grab the small basket of clothes and began to fold them. Vincent had spent the weekend preparing the babies room while Catherine began the nesting part of the pregnancy. She had spent more time when she wasn't working and Vincent was working on the house preparing for the baby. Vincent never complained about all the baby guards Catherine had insisted on putting up in the house even though the baby wouldn't be walking anytime soon. Catherine grinned as she folded clothes thinking of how quickly time had passed. The trip home had been a peaceful kind of feeling. Catherine and Vincent were ready to start their lives together and the honeymoon had been everything Catherine had hoped for. Vincent had taken some time to enjoy their honey moon before applying to the local hospital for a residency. He had studied hard for his boards and at the beginning of February he had passed his boards earning him the position at the hospital. The days slowly drifted into weeks and weeks into months. Catherine had spent some of her time working part-time for Will at the local police station, until she took leave towards the beginning of her eight month. She had enjoyed it very much and it gave her the evenings to spend with Vincent when he wasn't working. Catherine had kept her family up to date on all baby news even the news of the sex of the baby which Catherine wanted to video message them for that one. She couldn't believe the results more so that Vincent was thrilled beyond belief. The baby had grown so quickly in a short period that after Catherine took the serum the baby continued to grow at a steady pace rather than a week ahead of where she should be. Catherine remembered the day they found out the sex of the baby….

"_Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Keller let's take a look" Dr. Patterson smiled as she slid the ultra sound paddle across Catherine's stomach. _

_Vincent was holding Catherine's hand smiling as their baby appeared on the screen. Catherine was so amazed at how the baby looked now compared to when they first saw it. The doctor with precision glided the paddle from left to right taking a moment to type in a few things on the computer before turning the paddle and pressing into Catherine's stomach to take a different look. After a few minutes Dr. Patterson turned and smiled at them._

"_Would you like to know the sex?" she asked them._

_Catherine looked to Vincent and he smiled at her._

"_If you want to know then so do I" Vincent touched her cheek softly._

_Catherine turned to the doctor and nodded._

"_Okay" Dr. Patterson said moving the screen to face them as she slid the paddle over her stomach again before freezing in place._

"_Congratulation's you're having a girl" Dr. Patterson laughed._

"_A girl?" Vincent asked stunned._

"_Yes, it is most definitely a girl" Dr. Patterson clicked the screen and a picture began to print._

"_Is everything okay?" Catherine asked the doctor as she handed her a towel._

"_Yes, the baby is looking healthy and strong. I had to make a few changes to your chart like your due date" Dr. Patterson smiled taking a pen from her jacket and writing a few things down._

"_It changed?" Vincent asked her._

"_Yes, the due date will be May 24__th__" Dr. Patterson smiled clicking her pin closed and grabbing the pictures as well as the DVD for them. _

_Catherine sat up and pulled her shirt down before taking the pictures from the doctor._

"_I'll see you in a few weeks for another checkup and then it won't be long before we are scheduling the pediatricians and such" she grinned standing and moving to the door. _

"_Thank you" Vincent said to her before she left the room._

_Catherine looked at the picture and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She had hoped it was going to be a boy but a girl was just as special._

Catherine snapped out of thoughts when the front door opened.

"Cat?" Vincent called out to her.

"I'm in here" she called out moving to sit up setting the basket on the table.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Vincent smiled as he kissed her.

"Good, I have had a little bit of energy today" Catherine laughed as he moved to sit in front of her taking her feet into his hands.

Vincent began to run small circles on her feet and Catherine sighed.

"That feels amazing but you are up to something" Catherine laughed at him.

"Why do I have to be up to something?" Vincent mocked in hurt.

"I know you" Catherine laughed.

"True enough" he laughed back.

"Well?" Catherine urged him on.

"I know the due date is still a week away but I have a surprise for you" Vincent smiled wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Is it bad if I say I'm a little scared" Catherine teased.

"No" Vincent laughed.

"Okay so what is the surprise" Catherine asked him.

"Come with me" Vincent grinned as he helped Catherine stand.

"I swear I am my own globe right now" Catherine laughed as she placed her hand on her belly.

"You are beautiful" Vincent said and kissed her sweetly before placing a kiss on her belly.

Catherine smiled at the sweet gesture and slid her hand into his as he pulled her to the front door. Vincent opened the door and Catherine gasped at what she saw.

"Surprise" the voices said.

"Tess and Jake" Catherine laughed and moved to hug her guests.

"Are you surprised" Vincent asked her.

"I'm definitely surprised. I wasn't expecting you guys for at least another week or so" Catherine said.

"Well, Jake and I needed a break from the city and what better way to spend the rest of our honeymoon then here with you" Tess grinned.

"Wait honeymoon?" Catherine grinned.

"Yep" Tess smiled showing Catherine the ring.

"Oh I am so happy for you guys" she beamed.

"Look at how beautiful you look" Jake smiled to her pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you Jake" Catherine smiled at him pulling away from the hug.

"Married life looks good on you" Vincent smiled to Jake shaking his hand.

"Yeah I would say being a soon to be daddy looks good on you too man" Jake smiled laughing at his friend.

"I think so" Vincent smiled looking at Catherine who was letting Tess touch her stomach.

"Where are my manner's come on in guys" Catherine laughed moving to walk inside.

Catherine and Vincent showed Jake and Tess to the suite downstairs and let them drop off their things while Catherine excused herself to the bathroom. Once Catherine was finished she made her way back out to the living room wanting to show Tess the baby's room which was right next to their room. As Catherine climbed the stairs she was hit with a sharp searing pain. She gripped her stomach and the banister.

"Cat, are you okay?" Tess asked concerned.

Vincent was suddenly moving to the stairs and to her side.

"Hey what's wrong?" Vincent touched her hand.

"I'm good, it was a small contraction" Catherine breathed and waited for the pain to slowly die down.

"Have you been having them all day?" Vincent asked her.

"They have come and gone, but nothing steady. It's more than likely a false alarm" Catherine told him standing.

"Cat I don't know I think you should go to a hospital" Tess told her.

"If they get any worse I will, I promise" Catherine told them both.

Vincent was skeptical but knew that Braxton Hicks were common at this stage. He looked at her and she seemed fine but he would definitely keep a close watch.

"Okay, but take it easy" Vincent said to her as she moved up the stairs with Tess behind her.

Catherine nodded to him and smiled before finally reaching the landing and moving to the baby's room. Catherine opened the door and stepped inside Tess right behind her.

"Oh Cat this is so pretty" Tess smiled moving further in the room and looking around.

The walls had been decorated in soft pinks with black and white accents. The bed sat against the far wall and was a beautiful black wood with a matching changing table, dresser and armoire. The curtains hung beautiful against a huge bay window with a glider chair and foot stool in the corner. The walls had beautiful art work to match the décor and on the dresser was a picture of Catherine and Vincent. Over the bed was a beautiful soft canopy with a matching rug on the floor. The room was beautiful and ready for the new baby.

"I take it Brooke helped with the decorating aspect" Tess grinned.

"Some, the rest Vincent and I did together" Catherine smiled taking a seat on the glider chair.

"So you have everything you need?" Tess asked her moving to the closet and gasped when she opened it.

"And then some" Catherine laughed.

"I would definitely say that is an understatement" Tess laughed.

"The bathroom is done the same way" Catherine told her as Tess moved to look at it.

"I am so excited to hold the baby" Tess laughed moving to the stool and sitting down in front of her.

"You and me both, I have loved being pregnant but I swear sleeping has been a little difficult" Catherine teased.

"I don't think I wanna know" Tess chuckled.

"Not that, although..." Catherine trailed off grinning.

"Okay TMI" Tess waved her hands in the air.

Catherine and Tess spent a little time up in the baby's room before they made their way downstairs. Vincent and Jake were cooking when they finally entered the kitchen.

"Something smells amazing" Catherine grinned as she pulled herself on the bar stool.

"Why thank you" Vincent grinned.

"Oh, Jake and I have something for you guys" Tess grinned moving to her bag and pulling out a small box.

"You guys didn't have to do that" Catherine told her as she took the box from her.

"But of course we did" Tess grinned as Catherine began to open the box.

Tucked carefully inside was a small locket. Catherine carefully removed it and looked on the outside to see an engraving of a small hand. Catherine opened the locket and tears formed in her eyes. Inside the locket was a picture of her hand Vincent smiling sweetly at each other and the other side was empty to hold the babies picture.

"Tess it's beautiful" Catherine smiled to her wiping her eyes.

"I thought you would like that" Tess smiled softly at Jake before she looked back to Catherine.

"We have something for you as well" Catherine smiled and climbed from the stool making her way to the office downstairs.

She came back in with an envelope that had been sealed. She handed it to Tess as Jake moved to her side. Vincent moved to Catherine's side as Tess and Jake opened the envelope. It took them a few minutes to read what was written but then their eyes shot up looking at them.

"Are you serious?" Tess asked them.

"Yes, we are sure. We trust you both so much and we know should anything happen to us that our daughter will be safe with you" Vincent spoke.

"It's an honor, and we would love to be her god parents" Jake said smiling to Catherine and Vincent.

"There is one more thing" Catherine smiled.

"What else is there? This is so much already" Tess asked her.

"We have decided on a name and wanted you guys to be the first to know" Catherine smiled placing her hand over her belly.

"Her name is Maggie Grace Keller" Vincent said placing his hand over Catherine's smiling at Jake and Tess.

"It's beautiful" Jake smiled to them.

"I hope you don't mind" Catherine asked him.

"Not at all, I am honored really" Jake smiled and moved to hug her.

The rest of the evening went smoothly as they enjoyed a wonderful dinner. Catherine hadn't had anymore contractions which she was grateful for and so wasn't Vincent. They finally said their good nights and Catherine and Vincent made their way up to bed. After getting a shower Catherine finally emerged in her favorite t-shirt of Vincent's before climbing into the bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she laid down on the pillow and fell fast asleep.

Catherine awoke with a searing pain and this time it was more painful then she could have imagined. Catherine gasped and sat up holding her stomach. She took a deep breath and turned to wake Vincent. Just as she did Catherine froze as she felt wet. Her water just broke.

"Vincent" Catherine tapped on his shoulder.

Vincent sat up quickly and turned on the lamp.

"Cat what's wrong?" he asked suddenly seeing her face was now sweating.

"My water just broke" Catherine said when another contraction hit her.

"Shit" Vincent quickly moved from the bed and grabbed his pants and a shirt tossing them on.

He slipped his feet into his boots and moved to help Catherine from the bed. Catherine was soaked and Vincent quickly grabbed a towel before moving to grab her some clothes. Vincent tried to move quickly to help her dress but the contractions were coming faster and longer. Once Catherine was dressed Vincent scooped her into his arms and grabbed the duffle bag on his way out of the bedroom. He made a quick move down the stairs before setting Catherine down on the bench by the door and moved to bang on Tess and Jakes door. Jake opened the door.

"Catherine's water broke, we are leaving for the hospital" Vincent told him in a rush.

"Okay, we will be right behind you" Jake said quickly before turning on the light waking Tess.

Vincent quickly loaded Catherine into the car and climbed it. Catherine was leaned over in pain as the next contraction hit.

"Breath baby" Vincent said to her as he started the car and made his way down the mountain.

Catherine steadied her breathing as best as she could but the pain was getting worse. Vincent rushed through town making his way to the hospital as fast as he could. When they pulled up Vincent slammed the car in park and ran inside to alert the nurses. Catherine took a deep breath as the nurses wheeled out a chair for her and Vincent scooped her into his arms placing her in the chair softly. The nurses wheeled her quickly to the labor and delivery ward and sent out a call to Dr. Patterson who was working at the hospital.

About thirty minutes later Catherine was in room and hooked up to machines monitoring her progress as well as the baby's. Vincent had made the calls to Catherine's family, Will, Maggie, and Jt. When he finally made his way back into the room Tess and Jake were moving down the hall.

"How is she?" Tess asked him.

"The doctor is in with her now" Vincent said running a hand through his hair nervously.

"I am sure she is fine" Jake assured him.

"Yeah" Vincent said but he was still freaking out.

Suddenly the doctor walked out and met them.

"Catherine is good; she is progressing a lot faster than most. She is currently at 8 cm and within the hour she should be ready to push. You can go in, I'm going to check in with the nurses and make sure they notify me when she is ready" Dr. Patterson smiled to him.

"Thank you so much" Vincent told her and moved into the room.

Catherine was sitting up when he came in and he could hear the machines beeping as she met his eyes.

"Hey" Vincent smiled to he as he moved to her side placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey" Catherine said softly feeling relaxed after the epidural.

"Are you in any pain at all?" he asked her.

"No, the epidural has really helped" Catherine smiled to him.

"I'm glad, not too much longer according to Dr. Patterson" Vincent smiled to her.

"She will be here soon finally" Catherine laughed.

Tess, Jake, and Vincent stayed with Catherine until the nurse came into check her again an hour later. After the nurse finished the exam she smiled on her way out.

"She is fully dilated and ready to push. I'm going to call the doctor. I ask that you Mr. Keller go ahead on in but the others will have to wait outside" the nurse told him.

"Of course" Vincent smiled to her before turning his eyes to Jake and Tess.

"Go, we will be right here" Tess told him linking her hand with Jake's.

Vincent nodded and made his way into the room. The room was getting set up for the birth when he moved to take Catherine's hand into his. After a few minutes the doctor arrived and slipped on her scrubs preparing for the delivery.

"Okay Catherine when I say push I want you push okay" Dr. Patterson asked her as she positioned herself.

Catherine nodded and prepared herself.

"Push" Dr. Patterson said.

Catherine pushed hard as she gripped Vincent's hand into hers. Vincent held her hand tightly encouraging her as she labored under the pain that was now making its self-known. With each push Catherine was closer and closer until finally Dr. Patterson called out that she was crowning. The process continued until with one last push Catherine heard a cry. Catherine began to cry as doctor Patterson suctioned the babies air ways before wrapping her and placing her on Catherine's chest.

"Mr. Keller would you like to do the honor?" Dr. Patterson asked him holding out the scissors.

Vincent smiled and with one swift cut he cut the cord. Catherine was crying as the nursed removed the baby to clean her up. Catherine couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She was so much like Vincent but yet she could see so much of herself as well. Once Catherine was cleaned up and the baby was wrapped tightly the nursed handed the baby to Vincent who carefully held her close. He thought he knew what love was and in truth he did but looking down at the baby he created with Catherine made him love Catherine even more than he thought possible. Vincent moved and took a seat next to Catherine as Jake and Tess came in. Vincent was smiling as he handed the baby to Tess and then to Jake. Catherine smiled seeing how beautiful her family looked.

Tess and Jake stayed for a little while before heading back to the cabin. After they left Catherine was holding the baby touching her little hands and her pink cheeks. Vincent slipped his arm around her and touched his little girl's chubby cheeks. He had everything he could ever want in this room. He grinned as Maggie yawned and puckered her lips. Catherine lifted her eyes to his.

"I think I could do this again" Catherine smiled to him.

"I think I could too" Vincent chuckled kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"I love you" Catherine said to him tilting her head to look at him.

"I love you too" Vincent smiled and lowered his head to her claiming her lips softly with his.

**Okay guys, that it the last chapter of Tennessee. I hoped you loved this as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to review and check out my other story Hidden. Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and made it such a big hit. I couldn't have done it without you! **


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own…just this story and any characters I may add**

**So I have been getting a lot of request regarding Tennessee and whether I would add a little fast forward if you will. Well I am pleased to say that after some serious thinking on what I wanted to happen I have done just that. This is a sweet fluffy OFFICIAL ending to Tennessee and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you so much for the continued support on this story and countless others I have written. You guys are amazing and I couldn't really keep these stories going without your devotion to reading them. Now on with the story shall we….**

**EVER AFTER TENNESSEE**

**Birthday Funhouse**

**Chapter 33**

Catherine hadn't imagined her life would so full in every aspect. She was working part time in town as the special detective called in on important cases and she was also a full time mom to Maggie and 2 year old Benjamin. She had put the kids to bed and had finally picked up all the toys as well as clean for Maggie's big birthday party the following day. She still had food to pick up as well as the cake but that would be done early the next morning. Catherine went to the office and dug out the gifts for Maggie as well as the wrapping paper and set up to wrap her gifts. Catherine smiled when she thought back as she wrapped a new doll for Maggie. She remembered the Christmas she had with Vincent and Maggie. It was one of her favorite memories because she had decided to tell Vincent In a gift that she was pregnant. She could still see his shocked expression as he opened the little box. She laughed to herself and added the last piece of tap just as the front door opened. She knew it was Vincent coming in from a long shift at the hospital. Catherine was so proud of him. He had become one of the top ER doctors in the local city which wasn't very far from home.

"Cat" she heard him call.

"In here" she called back adding a pink bow to Maggie's gift before moving to the next.

Vincent entered the room and leaned against the door smiling at her.

"Hi" he grinned at her.

Catherine pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear before meeting his gaze.

"Hi, stranger. How was work?" She asked folding the paper and taping it.

"Busy, we had a life flight brought in" Vincent moved to Catherine.

"That bad?" She asked knowing it had to have been.

"It was bad, a car was hit by a semi. The driver of the semi fell asleep at the wheel and hit the car sending it into the other lanes of traffic. It was a huge mess" he sat down and placed his finger on the ribbon.

"Is everyone okay?" Catherine asked.

"The driver is in critical condition but Frank is working the case" Vincent smiled as Catherine placed the package on the others.

"They are in good hands with the two of you guys" she told him.

"Enough about my day, how was yours?" Vincent asked pulling Catherine to a standing position and taking her into his arms.

"Busy as always. I managed to get everything done and the kids bathed and in bed. I am worn out" Catherine laughed as she ran her fingers over his scrub shirt.

"On a scale of one to ten how wore out?" Vincent grinned.

"Hmm I'm not sure Dr. Keller, but I would say not that much" she winked at him.

Vincent laughed and pulled Catherine through the door flipping the lights and shutting it behind them. They turned off all the lights, locked the doors and made their way upstairs. Vincent released Catherine for a moment and started the shower before returning to undress her. Catherine laughed at his impatient hands but soon enough did her own undressing. Vincent and Catherine slid into the hot water relaxing as the heat soothed the aching muscle. Of course it did nothing for their desires.

"So I heard from Jake today" Vincent told her as Catherine ran her hands over his chest rubbing him down with the soap.

"What did he say?" Catherine asked him as she slid her hands below the water to his thighs.

"They will be here in the morning. Avery was getting grumpy and they decided to stop and sleep" he told her as his breathing grew deeply.

"I remember all to well how that worked with is and Maggie when we traveled with her to see dad and Brooke" Catherine smiled.

Avery was the daughter of Jake and Tess. She was three and such a sweet little thing. Catherine adored her and Maggie and Avery together were inseparable. She was looking forward to Tess and Jake coming for a few days. Her father, Brooke, heather and her fiancé Tyler would be coming as well. She was glad she had the extra space.

"Shit" Catherine said and stood suddenly grabbing a towel.

Vincent laughed and leaned over the tub.

"What's wrong" he smirked.

"I forgot to put the goodie bags together for the party" Catherine wrapped the towel around her tightly.

"Cat?" Vincent called out to her.

Catherine popped her head back into the bathroom.

"Yeah" she said in a rush.

"It's already been done" Vincent smiled.

"Huh?" Catherine asked confused.

"I did it last night, when I got home from the hospital before I came to bed" Vincent grinned.

"Really?" Catherine asked moving to stand in the door way with the towel still around her waist.

"Yeah" he chuckled.

"Thank you" Catherine smiled at him.

"How much of a thank you?" Vincent grinned.

Catherine looked to be thinking for a moment until she gripped her towel pulled it away and tossed it at Vincent. Vincent chuckled catching it midair before bring his eyes to look at a now naked Catherine who was smiling at him. Vincent climbed from the tub pulling the drain and made his way soaking wet to where Catherine stood before scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the large bed. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck as he settled between her thighs as his lips collided with hers. It still amazed Catherine that even with their lives being so busy they still managed to have time with each other. She loved the way his body fit with hers, the way he seem to know her body better than she did at times. He was her best friend, her lover, her companion and a wonderful father and husband. The night against her own wishes passed far too quickly as they made love well into the night. Catherine awoke before Vincent and the kids. She grabbed a shower, and got dressed. Once she was done she went down to make breakfast for everyone while she made her list for the store. Catherine had just placed her list by her purse when she heard the little patter of feet coming down the stairs fallowed by Vincent's steps. Catherine smiled as Maggie came into view carrying her stuffed teddy bear and curly hair.

"Happy Birthday" Catherine smiled and held her arms out to Maggie.

"Thank you mommy" Maggie laughed as Catherine placed her at the table.

"Good morning baby" Catherine smiled as she took Ben from Vincent's arms placing him at the table with his sister.

"Mommy" Ben smiled and laughed as he hugged his blanket close.

"Good morning Mr. Keller" Catherine turned to Vincent as he wrapped her into his arms.

"Good morning Mrs. Keller" Vincent murmured as he leaned his head down and kissed Catherine sweetly.

"Yucky" Ben called out which earned him a laugh all around.

Catherine released Vincent and moved to the kitchen to grab breakfast while Vincent made drinks. Mornings where always Catherine's favorite times of the days aside from nap time and bed time when she was able to do some work or take some time with Vincent. They had just finished breakfast and Vincent was cleaning the kids up when the doorbell rang. Catherine tossed her hand towel aside and went to answer it.

Catherine smiled when she opened the door.

"Hi guys" Catherine smiled hugging Tess before moving to Avery and Jake.

"Hi, sorry we didn't get to make it in last night" Jake smiled at her closing the door behind him.

"It's fine, I know how it is to travel with little ones" Catherine laughed as she took them to their room.

"Miss Cat, Maggie?" Avery asked smiling.

"She is upstairs in her room. You can go get her" Catherine smiled at her.

"Thank you" she grinned and ran up the stairs.

"So have you heard from your dad?" Tess asked her as she sat her purse down on the bed.

"They called yesterday and will be here this afternoon around one before the party starts. I have to run into town do you want to come with me? The guys can watch the kids while we are gone" Cat offered with a smile.

"Yes" Tess laughed.

"Great, let me grab my bag and tell Vincent we are heading out" Catherine smiled sweetly at her.

Catherine found Vincent upstairs dressing Ben.

"Hey, I'm heading into town with Tess. Jake is downstairs and Avery and Maggie are in her room playing. Do you need anything?" Catherine asked smiling at him as Ben gripped Vincent's neck as he prepared for a piggy back ride.

"Do we have enough beers?" Vincent smiled.

"It's on my list to stop" Catherine told him as she kissed ben on the cheek before moving her lips to Vincent's.

"Then we are good" Vincent smiled at her lovingly.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. I love you" Catherine told him as she moved to the door.

"I love you too" Vincent smiled at her as he hoisted Ben up high which sent Ben into giggles.

Catherine reached the bottom steps and found Tess waiting for her. she smiled and they made their way out to the new SUV.

"What no minivan?" Tess teased.

"Oh no, I'm so not going there" Catherine laughed as she climbed in Tess following behind her.

"Lord I hope Jake doesn't suggest one" Tess laughed.

"Why would he, it's just the three of you" Catherine told her as she made her way down the mountain drive.

"Soon to be four" Tess told her.

Catherine hit the brakes and turned to meet Tess's eyes.

"Wait a second, are you…" Catherine asked stunned.

"Yes, we are having another baby in the fall" Tess smiled.

"Oh Tess I am so happy for you guys" Catherine squealed as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Cat" Tess smiled.

Catherine started driving again to town. Tess and Catherine spent their time together catching up and talking about the kids. After two hours in town Catherine and Tess made it back to the house. Catherine was thrilled to see her family had arrived early. Tess and Catherine climbed out of the car and made their way inside with some bags and the cake. When Catherine entered the house she heard laughing and it made her heart sing. Catherine entered into the kitchen and saw that her father, Brooke, Heather, Tyler, Jake, Vincent were all talking. The kids were playing on the floor when she entered.

"Hi guys" Catherine smiled and sat the bags down as Tess placed the cake on the counter.

"Hi honey" her dad smiled standing and moving to give her hug.

"Everything looks wonderful Catherine" Brooke smiled at her as she moved to hug her as well.

"Thank you, I have to say I am Impressed it's still standing with the little ones running around" Catherine laughed.

"Well, their father made sure they didn't tear anything up" Vincent winked at Catherine.

"I can see that. Oh I have some bags left in the car could you?" Catherine asked him sweetly.

"Of course" Vincent smiled and motioned for Jake and Tyler to follow.

Catherine began to unload the bags while Tess, Brooke and heather helped her set up the snacks and prep the food.

"Hey Cat" Vincent called for her.

"Yeah" Catherine called back as she wiped her hands on a towel moving around the bar.

Catherine froze and smiled at the welcomed guest.

"Hey Catherine" JT smiled at her with his hands wrapped around a gift for Maggie.

"JT, I am so glad you made it" Catherine smiled at him and hugged him.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't call you back, I was kind of busy at the College" JT smiled placing the gift on the table next to the others.

"It's fine. I am so glad you came" Cat grinned as Vincent smacked him on the back.

"Vincent, you can get the grill ready if you're ready" Cat offered him.

"Sure, no problem" Vincent moved taking some beers from the fridge passing them out as all the men moved to the back porch.

The kids busied themselves coloring at the small table in the living room while the women worked in the kitchen. Catherine was getting caught up on all the latest gossip according to heather while Brooke informed her of the new changes they were doing to the house. Catherine had been completely supportive of the idea that Brooke and her father had wanted to buy a new place to start their lives. Catherine was really happy for them both. Heather informed her of her plans for a spring wedding for next year and insisted that Ben and Maggie be in the wedding. Catherine smiled to herself as she finished adding the final touches on a vegetable tray.

The late lunch went well and Catherine had decided to place the kids down for a nap before cake, ice cream and presents. It was a good idea since they were worn out from playing. Once the kids were fast asleep Catherine moved into the living room area and sat down with the rest of the adults enjoying some quiet time. The time seem to fly by quicker than she realized when she heard little footsteps making their way down the steps. Catherine smiled as Maggie and Ben rounded the corner with little Avery behind them.

"I guess its time for cake and Presents" Catherine smiled and moved to the kitchen to place the candles on the cake before lighting them.

Happy birthday filled the house in unison as Catherine took the cake slowly to the table smiling as she placed it down in front of Maggie.

"Make a wish sweetheart" Vincent said smiling proudly at his daughter.

Maggie closed her eyes and with a big blow of air the candles went out. Catherine smiled wrapping her arms around Vincent as Maggie smiled at the two of them.

Catherine hadn't imagined a life so full of love. When she had met Vincent it hadn't been in the best of circumstances. She hadn't realized how vital he had become for her. She had put up walls around her and carried on with her life as if nothing mattered and at the moment it didn't, not until he found her. He was her happy ever after and together they had faced everything. Murfield was no more and they had lived the last five years in peace and with that a beautiful family filled with friends and love had surrounded them. Catherine was happy and more in love with Vincent every day.

Okay guys that was the little fast forward I have been working on and I hope you loved it. That is the end of Tennessee OFFICIALLY. So thank you so much for those of you that have taken the time to review, pass this story on and so much more. I couldn't have written it without the constant support from all of you and I am incredibly grateful. Thank you BEASTIES!


End file.
